


Best in Show

by deripmaver, IncandescentAntelope, orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Aftercare, Animal Traits, Being Walked In On, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Cock Rings, Come Inflation, Consensual Objectification, Consensual(!!!) Gangbang, Cow!Victor, Cow!Yuuri, Cowpeople, Cows, Dorks in Love, Double Ended Dildo, Exhibitionism, Fluff and Smut, Fucking Machines, Gangbang, Honestly I don't know how to tag this fic, Humanoid Cowpeople, Lactation Kink, Lingerie, Livestock Shows but make it sexy, M/M, Male Lactation, Marathon Sex, Milking, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Objectification, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overstimulation, Public Blow Jobs, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Vibrators, but there is plenty of drinking milk right from the tiddy, how many synonyms for boobs are there on ao3, i will die before i tag this fic as breastfeeding, it's horny, literally they're sucking dick as a competition, milk as lube, really really horny, see beginning note about porn logic, there's honestly a lot of tiddie in this fic, this au operates entirely on porn logic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:08:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 41,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21725008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deripmaver/pseuds/deripmaver, https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncandescentAntelope/pseuds/IncandescentAntelope, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Yuuri is a newcomer in the world of livestock shows, but he's ready and eager to show what he's got.
Relationships: (endgame victuuri the v/oc and y/oc is just competition shenanigans), Katsuki Yuuri/Original Character(s), Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Victor Nikiforov/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 189
Kudos: 474
Collections: Chaos Collection 2019





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hello friends! ia and revampired here to bring you something very horny and very porny. it's... there's really just a lot of leaky tiddies and sex in this fic and we're not remotely sorry. just want to establish a few worldbuilding things before we get started! 
> 
> this au is entirely for fun and operates entirely on porn logic. everything in this fic is consensual and should be read as such! everything depicted in this universe is sexy and fun for everyone involved! like in the show, where homophobia doesn't exist, **this au does not contain any cruelty/abuse or non-consensual objectification.**
> 
> yuuri and victor are humanoid cowpeople with horns, bovine ears and tails. they have normal human bodies, all four of their limbs are human in appearance, save for a few splotches of color here and there. they are dairy cows and lactate. a lot. you'll get that as you go along. they don't wear clothes unless they have to, it's always nakey time.
> 
> if this is not your jam please just mosey on to another pasture! but we promise it'll be more fun if you stay!

“We’re almost there, darlin’, I promise we’re getting close,” the farmer cooed in Yuuri's ear, rubbing a warm but firm hand across his bare shoulder blades. “Just a few more in front of us, then we’ll be all registered and ready to go.” 

Yuuri huffed a cloudy breath at his handler, the cool morning air crisp and clean. Yuuri didn’t make a habit of wearing human clothes, much preferring the freedom of being nude, but it was mornings like these that made him regret that choice. All he wore that morning was the black leather collar around his neck, the large bell at his throat jingling lightly as he walked.

A cool breeze floated over his skin and he shivered, whimpering softly when the cold made his nose twitch for the thousandth time that morning. He hadn’t expected the new shiny silver ring in his septum to cause so much pain. His famer had assured him it would be right as rain soon enough, but it still hurt with every twitch of his nose.

The new identification tag in his ear still hurt too, boasting his home farm and birthplace, as well as a barcode with all of his other pertinent information. He was told this was a regulation for competition, though he failed to understand why it had to hurt so bad. His second set of ears, the sleeker, darker, more bovine ones on either side of his head had always been very sensitive… and expressive. They twitched with every new sound, laying back flat against his head whenever he was nervous, whenever someone spoke to him too loudly, whenever an unexpected touch wandered too close to his chest or ass.

Yuuri’s ears twitched while he was milked too, pressed back against his head as his eyes rolled back with the pleasure of releasing milk, and from the usual stimulation that encouraged sweeter milk. Yuuri had previously thought the practice embarrassing and lewd, but after the first few times he was strapped into the milking machine and filled with something long and hard, fucked absolutely mindless by a machine, Yuuri knew he would be perfectly content to be fucked and milked for the rest of his days. 

Yuuri was his farmer’s pride and joy, his prize-winning Taura, now that his body had finally developed enough for show, his curves finally perfectly plump and soft, his thighs and ass temptingly, painfully touchable. His horns had grown long enough to be seen peeking through his mop of messy black hair, growing in shining and black, gleaming like ebony, albeit just slightly lopsided, the left longer than the right. It never lost him points, though he was a bit shy about the difference, often angling himself to disguise the difference, styling his hair to distract the eye.

His milk, too, had finally come in strong and sweet enough to enter in competition with other cows from around the country. With his high fat diet and sweet tooth, Yuuri's milk flowed thick and creamy and sweet, and fatty enough to block a clogged artery. 

Yuuri had breezed through local and even national competitions in his debut season, easily finding himself in the thick of international competition with other world-renowned cows, the competition so fierce Yuuri's anxiety had peaked, and peaked hard, the moment he had been cleared to compete.

In preparation for the competition, his farmer had made sure he was up to date on his heat suppressants, not only ensuring that he wouldn’t go into heat while abroad, but that unexpected calves wouldn’t be a problem. This was far from Yuuri’s mind however. The matter at hand was the side effect of his suppressant.

Milk. 

So. Much. Milk. 

Yuuri had been a high-volume producer since puberty, but never in his life had he been so leaky. Nothing he did stopped the leaking, none of the home remedies he had found stopped his swollen chest from leaking milk, sweet and thick. He squirmed as his chest began to leak again, the liquid cooling almost immediately against his skin as they waited in line to receive the results for the first event, the advance taste test. His chest was already painfully swollen, having been denied a thorough milking for two days to create the appearance of larger, fuller breasts; the practice had already won him a handful of prizes for Best in Show, his blue ribbons packed away to be displayed in his stall.

The lack of milking also meant a lack of stimulation in general; Yuuri was accustomed to spending most of his day writhing in pleasure on the end of his machines, but instead there was nothing. A frustrating coil of arousal had been building for two days without so much as the permission to see himself to fulfilment, lest a single drop of his precious milk be spilled. 

His handler had explained that he had to wait until the first day was over, until initial judgment had finished for the day. After receiving the advance taste test results, he would be taken to the stables and make himself comfortable in his stall for the week, offering samples of milk to passersby and listening to his handler yammer on about his diet with judges between competitions. Having to wait only ratcheted up the anticipation, only made keeping himself under control more difficult. Yuuri pressed his thighs together in an attempt to get some kind of friction, at least to soothe the ache of it while they waited in line.

"Number?" The man at the table barked when they reached the front, eyeing Yuuri carefully. He could almost feel the stranger's eyes slaking over Yuuri's every feature, the wide splay of his hips, the hourglass shape of his waist, the dark spotting on his arms and legs, the nervous swish of his tail between his legs. He shivered both at the gaze of the stranger, and with the cold breeze blowing across his bare skin. 

His handler provided the identification number on his tag, and the machine whirred to life on the table printing up Yuuri's results, which would determine his starting rank for the rest of the show. His handler took the paper and scanned it quickly, scowling and shoving it into his pocket. 

Yuuri’s heart dropped when he heard the low, grumbled sound of cursing fall from his handler’s lips. He recognized the sound. His results weren’t good. 

“Well. Can’t be helped I guess. Competition’s a bit stiffer here, boy.” the man said, ruffling Yuuri’s hair and smiling gently. His handler was a good man, and he took care of Yuuri well, but the comfort did nothing to soothe the ache in Yuuri’s core. The tone of his voice was undeniably disappointed, and Yuuri’s throat tightened at the thought that he might have underperformed. “Maybe we’re missing something from your diet.” he mumbled, huffing out a short breath. “Let’s go find your stall.” he said after a moment, leading Yuuri away and toward the large red barn where he would be staying between events.

Yuuri huffed softly, his tail swishing against the backs of his calves as they walked, his mind stormy and dark. He remembered the… _vigorous_ process he had undergone to provide the samples, one gallon of his best milk, as well as samples of butter and cheese made from his milk, all made by hand, of course. The machines were for mass-production. Special batches like these were drawn from him by hand, and while the process took an entire day instead of the hour he spent hooked up to the machine, it was worth the time spent. 

But all of it hadn’t been good enough. 

Before he realized it, they had arrived at his determined stall, marked with his master’s name, his own name, age, breed and birthplace marked clearly on the half-door. It looked cozy enough, not unlike his own space at the farm; a straw floor and a soft pile of hay in the corner to be made into the perfect nest, once he could arrange his favorite blankets like at home. 

“Go on and get comfortable,” his handler said, opening the door for him and unclipping his lead, closing the door behind him and setting Yuuri’s personal bag inside the stall. “I’ll be back soon.”

Yuuri nodded, the bell around his neck jingling gently as he began to unpack his small bag, watching as his master strode off down the hall. He eagerly kicked off the restrictive shoes he had been convinced into wearing, his bare feet grateful to feel the plank floor beneath him instead of unfeeling rubber. Thankful for the quiet, Yuuri quickly hunkered down in his new nest and tried to shut out the anxious thoughts from earlier, though they failed to quiet. His chest began leaking again, his tits swollen and angry and reddening at his nipples, begging to be milked, even just a tiny bit. 

His cock too, was becoming rather insistent, twitching and demanding against his stomach. Yuuri choked back a soft sob as he forced himself to keep his hands away, and nearly shrieked when a soft knock on his little half door shook him from his nest. He sat up at attention, accentuating his features near-perfectly, should it be a judge or a spectator curious about him. He had learned how to capture the audience’s eye even without words, batting his long, thick lashes at them, swaying his hips just right, ensuring they saw the soft jiggle in his breasts as they moved, heavy and full of milk. 

What he met, however, nearly had him diving back under his blanket, wishing to never be seen again.

Victor. 

_The_ Victor. 

He was standing there with his handler, an older man who was carefully regarding what of Yuuri he could see. Yuuri sat frozen in his nest, unable to move or breathe, thinking the illusion might break. Victor. The Victor, living legend in the show world, stood there with his head cocked sideways, a curious look in those endless blue eyes. His silvery hair hung in a sheet over one eye, just like he had seen in the magazines and photos. He was just as gorgeous as every image Yuuri had ever seen, and… well. Touched himself to. 

Yuuri had been given plenty of educational material to prepare for the show season, as well as a handful of other _less_ educational publications on Taura shows, focusing on the… pleasurable sides of attending and participating in these showcases. Yuuri had excelled in his practice rounds and with judges when time came for his evaluations, he used the tips _Victor_ had given him through those magazines.

_“Hollow your cheeks and apply soft pressure with your tongue. Suck gently and hum through your nose,” Victor recommends, “Most judges and receivers appreciate a little bat of the eyelashes, the occasional whimper.”_

The memory of that article alone brought a flush to Yuuri’s cheeks, but he had to thank him for his high marks in the Fellatio competitions. Victor was a champion, featured in nearly every publication from the past ten years or so, and even after a long day of milking, his body still wasn’t wrung out… he would peruse those magazines again, flicking through page after page of him, Victor’s lithe, sleek form on full display. He had saved one of Victor’s championship centerfolds and pinned it up in his stall back home. Yuuri very quickly lost track of how many times he had touched himself imagining it was the Living Legend himself touching him instead, imagining his hands being the hands that milked him, his cock the one plowing him mercilessly while his milk was harvested… his cock twitched then, stirring to life at the very thought of it. Yuuri whined and tried to suppress it, knowing it would be improper to be seen hard in front of a stranger, but nevertheless, he continued to harden.

“Oi. C’mere.” the man beside Victor directed, the sudden noise making Victor’s silver, velvety ears lay flat, just like Yuuri’s did. Yuuri slowly stood, suddenly _very_ aware of the steady drip of milk spilling from each of his nipples, dotting his belly and thighs. “Sure are a leaky one.” he laughed and motioned for Yuuri to come closer. He was wearing the badge of an official handler, and Yuuri knew he was expecting a taste of his milk, which Yuuri was expected to provide to any qualified person who requested it.

Yuuri flushed, his nose twitching and his tail swishing nervously as he approached, his eyes darting nervously to Victor as those blue eyes never left his. He begged himself to stay soft, but his body had other plans. The roiling excitement in his belly was only spurred on as Victor drew closer as well, leaning over the door and into his space, his ears and tail twitching curiously.

“Such pretty eyes. Lashes too…” Victor’s handler commented, “I wonder if your milk is as sweet as you are, pretty boy,” he remarked, the dripping now seeping, steady streams of creamy milk leaking from his chest. Yuuri reached for a sampling cup and lifted it to his right breast, the achier of the two. 

A soft pinch was all it took to release a burst of warm, thick milk, pouring into the cup steadily. Yuuri stifled a moan at the release in pressure, trying not to think too hard about the object of his masturbatory fantasies watching this happen. He provided a small sample and forced himself to stop, knowing he had to ration his samples well; handing the cup to the man, Yuuri finally looked up at the flawless creature watching him, his defined cheekbones painted a soft pink. 

“Hello,” Victor said softly as the man lifted the cup to his lips. “It’s nice to meet you… Yuuri,” he murmured, smiling at Yuuri kindly. Yuuri’s heart nearly leapt out of his chest and the sound of his name falling from _those_ lips. Victor’s eyes dropped to Yuuri’s chest and the leaking upgraded to a nearly uncontrollable spill, flowing steadily. Victor’s lips parted softly, the tip of a pink tongue darting out greedily, and just that simple action was nearly too much for Yuuri. 

"Nice to meet you t-too," Yuuri stammered, his core twisting at the way Victor continued to stare at his chest. "Do you want to… try some?" Yuuri heard himself asking, the eager nod he received from Victor in return was far too arousing for Yuuri's pent-up libido to manage. 

He reached for another cup and milked himself tenderly, providing Victor, _that Victor_ , with a sample of his milk, warm and sweet. He couldn’t quite stop himself from giving Victor a cup that was nearly full. 

"Mmmn," Victor moaned softly, gracefully taking the cup from Yuuri's hand. "Thank you." 

He tipped the cup back and Yuuri watched on as Victor's silvery ears laid back flat against his head, his eyes fluttered shut and another, louder moan rumbled in his chest. The bell around his neck jingled as he swallowed. The sample was gone in half a second, swallowed down greedily; Victor's soft, pink tongue flicked out over his lips, lapping up what was left. 

It happened before he realized it. Imagining that tongue pulling milk from him made Yuuri burst, a sudden spray of milk erupting from his chest and splashing both Victor and the handler. Yuuri was absolutely mortified, covering his nipples frantically and apologizing with tears in his eyes as the handler nearly coughed up his sample completely. Victor, however, stood resolute, frozen as he lifted a finger to his cheek, gathering a few stray drops of milk from that chiseled jawline. 

“I-I’m s-so sorry, I didn’t mean to,” Yuuri stammered, opening teary eyes to watch as Victor _licked his finger_ , his eyes rolling back in his head as his lips closed around the digit. Another low moan rumbled in Yuuri's ear and he whimpered at the sound, his flagging erection suddenly stirring again. 

A sudden clamor down the hall pulled Yuuri’s attention away from Victor, spotting his own handler rushing back toward them with a towel. The man beside Victor graciously took the towel as Yuuri’s master apologized over and over, but all Yuuri could think of was the heated, hungry look in Victor’s eye when their gazes met again. 

“His milk is fantastic, but I think I know what it’s missing.” the man’s voice rang hollow in Yuuri’s ears as he talked to Yuuri’s handler. All he could hear was the sound of Victor’s voice murmuring softly, 

“ _Vkusno._ Delicious.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor just can't get the taste of Yuuri's milk out of his mind...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HAVE ABSOLUTELY NOTHING TO SAY FOR MYSELF
> 
> I HOPE U ENJOY
> 
> ...LEAVE A COMMENT IF U DID SO IM VALIDATED AS A WRITER (and go back to leave a comment on ia's chapter as well :3)  
> -revampired

It had been a very long day.

Yuuri curled up on the hay among the soft, fluffy blankets and wiped sadly at his sore nose. He nuzzled into the squishy poodle plush his parents had gotten made for him when he won his first international competition, when it was clear he’d be away from home for long periods of time and unable to see his beloved poodle.

Handlers had been in and out all day, prodding at his swollen breasts and puffy nipples admiringly, asking for samples of his creamy milk. Each time he squeezed at his breast to release a gush of milk into the sample cups, humiliation (and no small measure of arousal) prickled in his soft belly at the memory of how Victor Nikiforov’s pink tongue darted out as he tasted Yuuri’s milk, the way the bell at his throat jingled as he swallowed – how Yuuri’s body reacted of its own accord and milk had spurted out of his sensitive, tender nipples _right onto the plump pink lips of the living legend himself_.

Over the course of the afternoon, Yuuri’s embarrassment and arousal built up so much that it was affecting his milk production. The last few handlers that had walked through had received a disappointingly small squirt of milk into the sample cup, even when Yuuri pinched his pert nipples and massaged his breasts until they were red.

In the end, Yuuri’s breasts were still swollen, sore, and leaking – he’d needed to just let the milk drip, drop by drop, into the cups, cock hard between his legs and cheeks bright red in humiliation. The thought of the handlers eyeing his leaking nipples, poised over the sample cups, knowing his milk would just be disappointing to all of them-

And he was _still leaking_. Yuuri’s handler had brought a box of tissues into Yuuri’s stall so that Yuuri didn’t soak through his blankets, and he’d already used about half of them dabbing up the droplets of milk from his chest and belly.

_Vkusno_. That’s what Victor had said about his milk. Delicious. Yuuri shook his head, whimpering when the motion aggravated his poor, sore ear with the tag on it. He must have misheard – the official result of his milk, cheese, and butter was already in. The numbers said his products were disappointing. There was no way Victor himself would think he was…

Yuuri whimpered. How many times had he thought of Victor when touching himself? How often had he dreamed of this very moment, being able to show his milk, his body on the same stage as the living dairy legend himself?

Victor had been winning best in show medals nationally and internationally for nearly a decade. Yuuri remembered his very first spread when Victor was eighteen. His hair was long then, his body lithe and willowy, but his milk was the sweetest and creamiest anyone had ever tasted. He’d sucked the sponsors, who certainly were no young men having their cock sucked for the first time, to orgasm in less than thirty seconds flat. Now that he was older, his body softer, his breasts more visibly swollen each year he competed-

Yuuri swallowed a moan, spreading his thick thighs and gripping his cock like he’d done dozens of times before. His thumb ran rough circles over the slit of his cock, precum dribbling out of him just like the milk at his chest. In his mind, Victor winked at the camera, flashing a peace sign as they strapped him to the milking machine. He wriggled his hips tantalizingly, sinking down onto the prostate massager in one go, cock cherry red and hard between his legs-

Milk dripped out of Yuuri’s chest again, thick droplets rolling down his breasts onto the blanket underneath him. Yuuri cupped his breast with one hand while the other began to pump his cock furiously. Milk dribbled out onto his fingers, coating them with cream as he rolled one fat nipple between his fingers.

The way Victor’s nipples became so red and puffed up and swollen as they pressed the suction cups to his tits, how his eyes rolled back and his tongue lolled out, milk squirting so fast from his bouncing breasts, the machine fucking him roughly-

“’M gonna come,” Yuuri moaned to no one, tossing his head back, pumping himself furiously, “Oh, oh, _Victor-_ ”

The door opened just in time for someone to see milk squirt _hard_ from Yuuri’s leaking tits, to see him come all over his belly and chest, mingling with the milk.

Yuuri lay back, panting, staring with glassy eyes at the stranger who had come to see him-

It was Victor.

The afterglow of the orgasm disappeared like someone had dunked Yuuri underwater. Horror and humiliation pooled in Yuuri’s gut, and he couldn’t stop the tears that sprang to his eyes as he scrambled to his knees, covering his softening cock and leaking tits desperately.

“I’m sorry,” he cried, “I’m so sorry, for you to see me like that-”

Tears streamed down his cheeks even as milk dribbled over his forearm, his nipples so swollen they peeked out over where Yuuri was trying desperately to cover them.

Victor stared at him, wide-eyed and breathless, and in the luminous glow of moonlight Yuuri thought, _he’s so beautiful._

Also, on his knees, he saw Victor’s cock between his legs, hard and thick, pressed up against his soft belly.

Victor took a step forward, his cock right in front of Yuuri’s face. Yuuri’s tongue lapped out automatically, mouth becoming wet with saliva at the sight of it, tears still dripping down his cheeks.

Victor said, “Do you want me to kiss you or something?”

Yuuri froze. “What?” he said.

“I don’t know what to do when people cry in front of me,” Victor murmured, staring down at Yuuri’s chest, eyes raking over his curvy body.

“Um,” Yuuri said, giving up on covering his chest and wiping at his eyes, leaving a streak of milk on his cheek. “I d-don’t really know how to stop crying?”

Victor knelt in front of Yuuri, the bell on his collar jingling and his breasts jiggling as he moved. His pink tongue darted out, breath hot against Yuuri’s cheek, and lapped at the milk there.

“Vkusno,” he whispered.

Yuuri whimpered again, transfixed by the startling blue of Victor’s eyes. He blinked, a few teardrops sparkling on his dark lashes. His nose twitched and he winced at his septum hoop throbbed again.

“Does that still hurt?” Victor cooed, eyes finally sliding up from Yuuri’s chest to settle on the gold band in his nose. “Poor baby. I don’t think I’ve seen you on the competition circuit before. Is this your first time here?”

Yuuri nodded, ears twitching, flattened against his hair with nerves. He felt hot with shame, with his aching nose and ear and substandard milk.

“You’ve been salting it, right?” Victor tutted, suddenly stern. “It and your ear? Sleeping so your blankets don’t tug at it?”

“Y-yes,” Yuuri stammered. “Every morning and evening.”

Victor’s eyes slid down to Yuuri’s chest again, where Yuuri was all too aware of the milk still seeping from his swollen nipples.

“And these?” Victor breathed, reaching out to cup the undersite of Yuuri’s tits. His thumb slid along the bottom of them where they curved out slightly, fattened with milk. “Are you sore here too? You’re so red.”

“A-a little,” Yuuri sniffled, wiping at his eyes again. “I’m having trouble producing milk. By the end of the evening, so little was coming out, I just kept dripping from the suppressants-”

Victor gave Yuuri a strange look, cheeks tinged pink. “You… You produced milk until the evening?”

Yuuri nodded, miserably. His ears drooped. “Doesn’t everyone?”

“Oh Yuuri,” Victor murmured, thumbs still running circles against Yuuri’s breasts. “You really aren’t like most Taura, are you?” Before Yuuri could respond, he leaned in close, breath warm and wet against Yuuri’s earlobe, and he whispered. “But you know, there are things you can do to train your breasts to make even more milk.”

His thumb pressed up against one milky nipple – and Yuuri yelped and jolted back, covering his chest nervously. “I’ve,” he stammered, “O-only handlers have touched me there. You just surprised me.”

Victor cocked his head to the side, ears perked up with interest. “I do love doing that,” he grinned. His eyes flitted from Yuuri’s tits to his cock, semi-hard, come still drying on his belly. “Here, I’ll show you on myself, then.”

Yuuri’s eyes widened. He watched Victor’s hand come up to cup his own breast, squeezing the soft flesh there, thumbs massaging gently but firmly. His puffy pink nipple and areola pressed out, and Victor closed his eyes, lips parted in a soft _ah_ , his thumb and fingers making firm strokes from the base of his tit to the fat nipple at the end of it.

Yuuri knew all too well what Victor’s breasts looked like over the years. His mouth watered as he thought of them fattening up over the years, particularly the nipple, growing puffier and more sensitive with each milking season.

Suddenly, Victor whimpered, eyes flying open, and a small squirt of milk gushed out of him, dribbling down his warm, reddened skin.

He held out a finger coated with rich cream and murmured, “Yuuri, do you want a taste?”

Yuuri’s mouth dropped open. The chance to taste milk from _the_ Victor Nikiforov – people paid thousands of dollars for his prize-winning milk and cream. Yuuri had dreamed of swallowing just a mouthful of his milk. And now Victor was just… offering?

How could Yuuri say no?

Yuuri leaned forward, ears flattening back over his head nervously, and lapped out tentatively at Victor’s finger.

He _moaned_ , latching onto the digit, tongue lapping out to get every last trace of milk. It was so, so sweet, so rich it coated Yuuri’s tongue, overwhelming every other taste. Yuuri would never be able to have any other milk again, not after tasting such devine lusciousness-

“You know,” Victor smirked, squeezing his squirting breast once more, “It tastes even better from the source.”

Yuuri didn’t need to be told twice. Victor cried out in arousal as Yuuri latched onto his dripping nipple, suckling deep.

“Yuuri,” Victor cried out, hands clasping into Yuuri’s horns, pulling him closer.

Sweet, creamy milk filled Yuuri’s mouth, overwhelming his senses. The only things in his world were the milk, the hard nub of Victor’s nipple, the ragged, breathless cries coming from Victor’s mouth. Yuuri thought to himself, _am I really making Victor Nikiforov sound like that?_

It really was better from the source. Sweet, mixed with a robustness from Victor’s skin, rounding out the flavor. How many people would know that, know that Victor tasted best like this? Yuuri lapped a circle around Victor’s swollen areola, just like Yuuri remembered him saying he liked it in a magazine, and was rewarded with another creamy gush of milk.

Victor’s breast emptied far too soon. Yuuri continued mouthing and suckling at Victor’s nipple long after the stream had gone dry, until Victor was whimpering, rock hard between his legs, cheeks bright red and eyes glistening with overstimulated tears.

“Yuuri,” he stammered, gripping Yuuri’s swollen breasts with his trembling hands. “Will you let me massage you? Bring out your sweet milk too?”

Yuuri’s eyes flitted to Victor’s chest, trying not to let his disappointment show. “Your other side,” he mumbled.

“Please,” Victor begged, sounding utterly _ragged_. “Let me.”

Yuuri nodded, suddenly bashful, batting his eyes at Victor behind thick black lashes. He sat back, settling in with crossed legs, flushing as Victor reached forward with an almost reverence towards his leaking breast.

A shudder ran through him as Victor’s fingers made contact. His hands were cold, the sensation sending a thrill down Yuuri’s spine, and milk dribbled out of Yuuri’s chest involuntarily.

“Mm,” he moaned, softly.

“Have you had another person’s hands on your tits?” Victor murmured, beginning to stroke the sensitive flesh of Yuuri’s breast just as he had his own.

“O-oh,” Yuuri gasped as Victor’s thumb brushed up against his leaking nipple. “N-no, not like this – only my handler putting me on the machine, only the judges measuring me-”

His face felt flushed and warm, his tail swishing back and forth behind him. Victor stroked from the base of Yuuri’s breasts to his sensitive nipple, one in each hand, pinching the hard bud before releasing. His breasts jiggled as Victor released them, and Yuuri let out a small squeak at the spark of sensation that went from his nipple right to his hard cock.

“Do that again,” Yuuri gasped.

“So demanding,” Victor crooned, still staring at Yuuri’s chest. “I’ll show you how to make such sweet milk. No one will be able to resist you.”

He began to massage Yuuri’s tits roughly, squeezing them between his hands, running rough strokes along the sensitive skin until it was red and sore. Yuuri whimpered and mewled at the touches, whole body trembling, hips rocking against nothing at the wonderful sensation.

Victor pinched Yuuri’s nipples and began to tug at them, just like the milking machine trying to coax out his milk, but so much more intimate. Yuuri squeaked, crying out louder and louder with each stroke, panting as arousal pooled in his gut. That the living legend was stroking his nipples, that Yuuri’s milk was coating Victor’s hand, the stream heavier and heavier with each rough tug-

Yuuri thought to the competition suddenly, and a thrill of fear ran through him. Victor was helping him with his milk, sure, but if Yuuri’s first entry was anything to go by, why would the judges be at all interested in him?

Suddenly, a thought occurred to him, and he stared up through thick black lashes at Victor, batting his eyes bashfully.

“But you know,” Yuuri murmured, wriggling his hips and staring down at Victor’s hard cock between his legs meaningfully. “There are other events I’m worried about, too.”

Victor’s eyes widened and his cheeks went very, very pink as he caught Yuuri’s insinuation. It was strange, Yuuri thought, how the living dairy legend could be bashful about something like this – after all, his blowjob skills were unmatched by anyone. But then, it was very different, what they did for the judges and the handlers as opposed to what Taura did with each other. How often did people offer to suck Victor’s cock?

“I have an idea,” Victor said, tapping his chin so that a droplet of Yuuri’s milk dripped from it. Yuuri’s tongue darted out involuntarily. “Lay back for me?”

Yuuri shuddered with excitement, ears twitching. He eagerly scrambled to lie back on his soft blankets, pausing to give his stuffed poodle a little squeeze, arms splayed out and breasts falling to the sides.

Victor stood above him, cock hard and red, and when he knelt with his knees against Yuuri’s and grabbed Yuuri’s breasts so that a squirt of milk gushed out of them, Yuuri knew exactly what he intended to do. It set his whole body on fire, the anticipation of it all.

“Victor,” Yuuri babbled, buzzing with a strange new energy, putting his hands over Victor’s and squeezing his breasts even harder. “Will you fuck my tits? Oh, please, Victor, I want you to, I want to feel your cock between them, I’m – oh, _oh_ -”

His hips jerked up involuntarily, and Victor pressed down harder with his thick thighs and plush ass to keep him in place. Victor’s cheeks were still a bashful pink, his eyes glittering with a soft sort of fondness.

Yuuri nearly sobbed with joy when he felt the slide of Victor’s cock against the underside of his tit, his eyes rolling back as Victor grabbed his cock and dragged it from the base to Yuuri’s leaking nipple, using the sensitive tip to roll the fat pink bud in circles and press it back into Yuuri’s chest.

“You’re going to get your milk all over my cock,” Victor murmured, still rolling Yuuri’s nipple with his cock while Yuuri whimpered and moaned. “How naughty. Do you want that? To spill your milk all over my cock?”

“Yes,” Yuuri sobbed, desperate tears beading at the corner of his eyes, “I want that so much. I want you to fuck my tits so I leak milk all over your cock, and I want to taste my milk on your cock as you fuck my mouth.”

“Yes,” Victor whispered, reverent, “Yes, anything for you, Yuuri.”

He squeezed the flesh of Yuuri’s breasts together and slid his cock between them, beginning to fuck the space between them roughly. Yuuri’s breasts jiggled with each thrust, the soft flesh squishing out between Victor’s spread fingers, fat enough that they nearly covered Victor’s girth.

Yuuri moaned, tossing his head back, arms falling to the soft blankets beneath him and letting Victor squeeze and pull at his tits roughly.

Milk gushed out of his breasts, wet and warm, coating Victor’s fingers and his cock, and Yuuri tilted his head up to lap delicately at the head of Victor’s cock as it thrust toward him. Precum dribbled out, mixing with the creamy milk, the scent sweet and heady and enough to drive Yuuri _wild_.

Yuuri lost himself in a haze of pheromones, giving Victor’s cock little kitten licks as Victor fucked his tits. Milk coated and Victors hands and cock, flowing freely from Yuuri’s puffy nipples, luscious and warm.

He looked up, meeting Victor’s wide-eyed gaze, taking in the silver of his hair and the pink of his cheeks. Victor’s own breasts bounced as he fucked Yuuri’s, milk dripping from them and down his soft belly. It mixed with Yuuri’s milk on his chest, Yuuri’s tits covered with milk and precum. The sound of it, the wet slap of Victor’s cock-

Victor grabbed Yuuri’s nipples and Yuuri _wailed_. He pulled at them, flowing with cream, tugging Yuuri’s breasts up and letting them jiggle, the flesh moving back and forth against Victor’s cock. Victor twisted Yuuri’s nipples, pinching them between his two fingers, until Yuuri was red and sobbing into Victor’s cock.

“I’m coming,” Victor gasped, “I’m coming, Yuuri-”

“Onto my face,” Yuuri gasped, “Please, cover me with your come-”

Victor whimpered, squeezing and pinching Yuuri’s breasts, pressing them harder against his cock so that milk squirted out even faster. Before Yuuri could think, Victor was coming, hot and thick into his open mouth and over his tits. It felt _wonderful_ , Yuuri’s chest so wet and warm, Victor squeezing his tits through his orgasm.

Yuuri whined as the wet warmth of Victor’s cock disappeared, but before he could process the loss of contact Victor took his nipple into his mouth and sucked _hard_. Yuuri howled, feeling the gush of milk sucked out of him, and he sobbed as Victor began to suckle in earnest.

His lips and teeth and tongue were all over Yuuri’s nipple, nibbling gently, pulling his whole nipple into his mouth, and Yuuri writhed at the sensation.

“Vkusno,” Victor moaned into Yuuri’s chest, “Yuuri, your milk, I’ve never had anything like it.”

Yuuri was suddenly, painfully aware of his erection, bobbing between his thighs as Victor’s ass slid back against his belly.

“Victor,” Yuuri moaned, crying out as Victor continued to suck the milk from him. “Victor, fuck me, just like the milking machine. I’ll make even more milk if you fuck me, and you can drink it all, okay?”

“Okay,” Victor gasped, milk dripping from his chin, “Okay, and you can drink mine, too.”

“L-lube,” Yuuri sobbed, hips trembling and thighs spread wide, “Victor, wait, I don’t have any-”

Victor giggled, pulling back to press a few wet kisses to Yuuri’s cheeks and jaw. He brought his hand up to Yuuri’s nipple again, running his fingers through the wet mess of milk and come on his chest.

It coated Victor’s fingers, and Victor crooned, “Oh Yuuri, I have so much to teach you.”

Yuuri’s eyes widened and he whimpered pitifully, frozen with shock and arousal. Victor brought one milk coated finger down, between Yuuri’s parted thighs, and ran teasing, wet circles around Yuuri’s twitching hole.

Victor was going to fuck him. Victor was going to fuck him, and was slicking him up with his own milk, which was still flowing freely from his chest.

Yuuri whimpered again as Victor’s finger pressed inside of him, wet and warm. He thought to himself how it really should be familiar – every day during milking season his handler would put those same latex gloves on and stretch him open just so that he didn’t get injured by the fucking machine plunging in and out of him – but everything about this was exciting and new.

Victor’s fingers were practiced, experienced as they stretched him wide. Yuuri knew he didn’t need much preparation – he had to keep his body loose for milking, so Victor very quickly was able to add more fingers. Unlike Yuuri’s handler, Victor stoked his tender walls as he opened him up, curling his fingers just so inside of him, driving Yuuri _wild_.

“Your ass is so soft,” Victor moaned, massaging the plush flesh with his other hand, pinching and squeezing at his thighs and ass. “It’s not fair. More of a little piggy than a cow, aren’t you?”

Yuuri flushed, wriggling and giggling gleefully beneath Victor’s hands. “You really think so?”

“Oh yes,” Victor breathed, eyes hazy with lust. Yuuri’s ass cheeks jiggled as Victor fingered him, stroking his walls, looking for the spot that would drive him crazy. “Your body is beautiful, Yuu _ri_ ~”

“Then fuck me,” Yuuri gasped, “Fuck me, I need more, Victor, please-”

Victor grabbed Yuuri’s hips and dragged him forward raising his hips and ass in the air. Yuuri gulped, staring at the little rolls in his tummy, his knees dangling by his ears. The milk from his breasts was dripping down, now, towards his chin, and-

“ _Ah_!” Yuuri shrieked as he felt the wet lap of Victor’s tongue between his cheeks. Victor spread his ass apart, plunging his tongue into his twitching hole before bringing it out to run teasing circles around his puckered entrance. His tongue made lewd, wet sounds in his ass, and Yuuri covered his face as he cried out in bliss at the sensation. Milk spurted out of his breasts, into his open mouth, creamy and sweet.

“Mm,” Victor giggled, wiping a drop of white from his lips as he pulled back. “I didn’t want to lose a single drop of milk.”

Yuuri was barely able to think through the haze of lust clouding his mind, but his body registered Victor as he finally, finally pressed the head of his thick cock against Yuuri’s hole.

“Yes,” Yuuri moaned, “Yes, yes-”

Even with all the stretching Yuuri was used to, Victor was _thick_. His cock pulsed as he stretched Yuuri wide open, sinking down inch by inch while Yuuri’s hole twitched and contracted around him.

“Oh god,” Yuuri moaned, walls pulling Victor’s cock in. “Feels so good, your cock inside me, fuck-”

Victor bottomed out inside him, eyes half lidded, hands firmly grasping the squishy flesh of Yuuri’s ass.

“You feel so good too,” he crooned, “So tight. This the first time you’ve ever taken a taura’s cock?”

“Yes,” Yuuri sobbed, wriggling his hips for Victor to _move_ – and Victor began to thrust into him in earnest, hips slapping Yuuri’s ass, cock splitting Yuuri wide. “Yes, Victor, yes, I can’t believe this, that your cock would be the f-first I ever take-”

“I’m glad,” Victor stammered, sweat beading on his brow, hands sliding up the backs of Yuuri’s plump thighs to press his knees towards his ears, “I’m glad that it’s my cock inside you right now, that I get to be the first taura ever to fuck you.”

Victor changed position, hitting that sweet spot inside of Yuuri, and Yuuri saw stars. Victor’s milk was inside of him, his milk and come lubricating his thrusts, making slick sounds as Victor fucked him. It happened so fast, suddenly Victor was hitting Yuuri’s prostate with every thrust, and Yuuri had been so hard and aching from Victor fucking his tits-

“I’m coming,” Yuuri gasped, “I’m going to, so soon, I’m going to come-”

He tried to hold it in, squeezing his tears eyes shut, but Victor was thrusting into him just so and his cock felt so, so good, thick and pulsing inside of him. His orgasm crashed over him like the snap of a rubber band, Yuuri’s vision going black momentarily as milk squirted from his tits, as come spurted out from his cock, his position making it splatter, hot and thick, all over his face, just like Victor’s come had before.

“Nooo,” Yuuri moaned in embarrassment, covering his sticky eyes and cheeks, “I haven’t come so quickly since I just started being m-milked-”

Victor laughed, not unkindly, and leaned over to pull Yuuri’s hands away from his face.

“I’m flattered,” he said, his cheeks tinged pink. “You don’t know how hard it was to hold back earlier, Yuu _ri_. To come all over your tits before I could even get a chance to put my cock between them.”

Yuuri sniffled, still a little embarrassed, but he managed a watery smile up at Victor – Victor, who did not stop thrusting, who bit his plush bottom lip and fucked Yuuri even faster, so that Yuuri’s knees bobbed by his ears. His cock still steadily leaked cum as Victor stroked his prostate with each thrust, his breasts were nearly soaked with milk.

Victor’s thrusts were long, deep, _hard_. It was overwhelming, the feel of it, how Victor shifted him around to go even deeper, so much more intense than the milk machine.

“What are you thinking of?” Victor murmured.

“I’m thinking,” Yuuri said, “Of the suction from the milk machine on my nipples, but you fucking me. You fucking me while I’m squirting milk into the machine, and its coming out so much easier, and after I let you taste it-”

“Oh g-god,” Victor stammered, pupils wide with lust. “Yuuri, you talking like that, your ass gripping me, I’m getting so close-”

“I can’t wait for you to come inside me,” Yuuri giggled, feeling light and airy and wonderful. “I want to feel your come in my ass, like you’re making me yours.”

“You are mine,” Victor growled, eyes flashing, thrusting even harder. “You, your milk, your tits. It’s all mine, and I’m y-yours, even if we have to give it away for the competition, you’re the only person I want to give my milk to like this.”

Yuuri nodded, heart thudding in his chest. Victor’s! It was a sense of ownership so unlike his handler being his master. It felt warm, cozy.

“I’m coming,” Victor gasped, “Inside you, I promise, I’ll come inside-”

Yuuri was already half hard again from the constant stimulation to his prostate, from Victor fucking him. When Victor came inside him, he groaned at the gush of hot liquid, so deep that Yuuri wondered if might be able to taste it.

“Oh,” Yuuri stammered, as Victor pulled out with a gush of come and gently lowered his hips down onto the blankets. “Oh, _oh_ , Victor-”

Victor panted, obviously exhausted, smiling fondly at Yuuri. Yuuri felt the come leaking out of his ass, felt his hole twitch and contract, missing the delicious fullness of Victor inside of him.

“You felt wonderful,” Victor cooed. “Yuuri. My Yuuri.”

“You felt wonderful too,” Yuuri murmured. “You cock was so thick...”

Suddenly, Yuuri jolted and whimpered as a slow, teasing finger slid up his half-hard cock.

“You’re hard again,” Victor frowned, a crease between his brows.

Yuuri shook his head. “It’s alright, you seem tired, I wouldn’t want to-”

“I’m not tired,” Victor pouted, wiping at his brow. An obvious lie.

Victor turned around, wriggling his plush hips so that his ass and thighs jiggled in Yuuri’s direction. His cock was still half-hard between his legs, his milky tits leaking onto the floor of Yuuri’s stall, and he placed his hand on his ass to spread his cheeks apart and present his pink, twitching hole to Yuuri.

“Besides,” Victor cooed, “I want your milk inside me, too.”

Yuuri whimpered, cock twitching and hardening at just the thought of fucking Victor. He squirted milk onto his hand, coating his fingers with cream while Victor panted on hands and knees in front of him.

He made quick work of stretching Victor out, staring, transfixed by Victor’s hole. It was so pink, swollen from constant milking, but still sucking at Yuuri’s fingers as if enticing him to fuck him deeper. His walls must be so sensitive, Yuuri thought, from the natural aphrodisiac on modern milking machines, so sensitive that just the lightest touch should be enough to bring him to hardness.

“Yuuri,” Victor whined, wriggling his hips around Yuuri’s milk-soaked fingers. “Please, fuck me. I can’t wait any longer.”

Yuuri whimpered, cock twitching again at the desperation in his voice. He gripped Victor’s hips and slowly positioned his cock at Victor’s twitching entrance, watching the soft pink of his hole envelop the tip of his cock, contracting around it, yielding to Yuuri’s girth.

Victor groaned, in frustration and shoved his hips back, nearly knocking Yuuri over, and repositioned himself over Yuuri’s thighs. He began bouncing up and down on Yuuri’s cock, moaning and mewling, lips parted and eyes glazed over.

Yuuri pouted. What, was he unable to satisfy Victor?

He grabbed Victor’s bouncing tits roughly, squeezing them between his fingers so that more milk squirted out. He snapped his hips up in time with Victor’s movements, fucking Victor long and deep.

“Oh!” Victor cried, eyes flying open in surprise. Yuuri smirked, squeezing and groping Victor’s tits harder, thrusting his cock into Victor’s soft, wet hole. He wanted Victor to feel just the same as he had, split apart on a thick cock, more intimate than anything he’d ever done before even after years of competing.

Yuuri felt Victor’s come dribbling out of him as he fucked Victor, felt Victor’s milk all over his hands, and he brought one hand back to lap at the sweet cream over it. Victor was all over him, inside him – and Victor groaned in exhaustion, no longer riding Yuuri in time with his thrusts, content to let Yuuri manhandle his tits and fuck him like a ragdoll draped across his body.

“Yes,” Victor moaned, a drop of saliva dripping from his lips, “Yes, please, Yuuri-”

Yuuri didn’t know how long he fucked Victor, the Victor Nikiforov, with Victor leaning lazily back against his chest. Victor’s tits weren’t nearly big enough for Yuuri to suck them from this angle, but that didn’t stop him from letting the milk squirt out, just to catch the sweet scent of it on the air.

He needed to taste it, he missed the taste of Victor’s milk, and he could tell Victor did too by the pleading side-eye he kept giving Yuuri’s chest from his position on Yuuri’s lap.

One more time, Yuuri felt his orgasm pooling deep in his belly, Victor’s tight, wet walls almost drawing it out of him. He began to thrust faster, forcing desperate little cries from Victor’s throat, and he grabbed Victor’s cock with his milk-slick hand and began to pump furiously.

They came together, Yuuri filling Victor’s walls with his come, Victor coming all over the blankets away from Yuuri – his walls contracting as if to suck all the come out of Yuuri, just like his lips had sucked the milk from his breast.

Victor collapsed onto the floor, Yuuri letting him down gently, come oozing out of him. Yuuri could still feel Victor’s come painted along his own thighs.

“Yuuri,” Victor moaned, nearly pushed past his limits, lying on his back with his legs spread. If Yuuri strained, he could see the pool of come still leaking out of him and onto Yuuri’s sheets. “Yuuri, your milk, I can’t-”

“Mm, do you like it?” Yuuri murmured, pausing his teasing little licks and laps at Victor’s own swollen breast. “Here, let me give you more, baby.”

He squeezed his tit so that milk squirted out, right into Victor’s open mouth, some of it splattering along his cheeks and chin. Victor swallowed with a desperate whimper, licking his plump lips, not wanting to miss any of it.

Yuuri sunk down onto his elbows, one breast dangling over Victor’s lips, and Victor took him into his mouth with a sob of relief.

“ _Ah_ ,” Yuuri cried, toes curling at the feel of Victor’s lips on his nipple, the way they pursed around the fat bud. “Oh, oh-”

Yuuri could _feel_ the milk gushing out of him and into Victor’s mouth. With a choked off cry, he lurched forward to take Victor into his mouth again, suckling hard. Their tongues worked in unison, suckling milk from each other’s sensitive, swollen nipples.

When Yuuri pulled back with a wet _pop_ , Victor cried out, the vibrations rumbling through Yuuri’s chest. Yuuri paused, rolling Victor’s nipple tenderly with his one finger, admiring the shine of spit and milk on the pink, pebbled flesh.

They sucked each other like that, one breast and then the next, until both Yuuri and Victor were sucking dry, no more milk coming out but unwilling to remove their mouths from the other’s fat, swollen nipple.

“Yuuri,” Victor moaned, “Yuuri, please, it’s so sensitive, my nipples are so sensitive, I can’t-”

Yuuri pulled off with a gasp, overwhelmed with the sensation of being sucked dry by Victor. His nipples tingled where Victor had drank from them, a buzzing that thrummed through his entire body.

He’d never felt so satisfied in his entire life. No milking machine had massaged his nipples the way Victor’s tongue did, nothing had ever sucked him this dry. Yuuri collapsed next to Victor on the blankets, gasping for breath, fat breast in his hand.

Beside him, Victor looked _wrecked_. His cheeks were pink, his flush extending down to his chest, where his pert breasts heaved. Even years of staring at Victor’s face and chest in magazines couldn’t have prepared Yuuri for the sight of him like this, brought nearly to incoherence by Yuuri’s own mouth and tongue.

Victor’s arm was splayed out, his hand curled by his twitching ear. Yuuri smiled, clasping it in his own and bringing it up to his lips for a soft kiss. Victor blinked up at him, surprise giving way to tender fondness in his beautiful blue eyes.

They fell asleep like that, bellies full of milk, hand in hand.

* * *

“I have to go,” Victor murmured early in the morning, thumb running smooth circles into Yuuri’s shoulder.

Yuuri whined, shaking off the haze of sleep, pouting up tiredly at Victor. Victor’s breasts were beginning to swell again with the day’s milk, his nipples puffy and red from being stimulated so much last night. The jiggled with just the barest movement, enticing and plump.

“Can’t you stay here?” Yuuri sniffled, nose twitching in distress.

Victor leaned over, breasts tumbling forward and falling right before Yuuri’s face, and he pressed a kiss to Yuuri’s temple.

“My handler will be upset if I miss any judges,” Victor sighed. “I’ll be back tonight, hm? How about I put those in the wash?”

He nodded to Yuuri’s blankets, still bearing stains from come and milk.

Yuuri flushed at the sweet gesture. He yawned, stretching, and nuzzled back down into his nest.

“’M sleepy,” Yuuri sighed. “I’ll take care of it.”

“Okay,” Victor said, “Okay.”

He leaned forward tentatively, pink lips so plump and sweet, and pressed his mouth to Yuuri’s for a sweet peck. Then, flushing, he fled, the little bell around his neck jingling the whole way down the hall.

* * *

The first few days of the competition, after the initial tasting, were always relatively uneventful.

Yuuri’s handler frowned as he took in Yuuri’s disheveled appearance but said nothing, simply setting up the sample cups for the day.

Yuuri, for his part, had never felt better going into a competition. Especially when he caught Victor’s eye later that day and Victor flushed bright red and nearly knocked over the cup of milk he was about to hand to a sponsor.

It would have been so easy for Yuuri’s brain to spin some anxiety-related excuse for Victor’s behavior – Victor was trying to take him out of the competition, Victor just wanted a quick fuck to increase his milk production – but on a deep, instinctual level, Yuuri knew better.

Taura shared milk for many reasons as a way of strengthening bonds, but that was always in cups, or squirted into hands in remote places where Taura didn’t regularly use tableware. The only reason a taura would let anyone drink directly from their breast was a parent, or an adult in the pack, feeding a child – or between intimate pairs.

Yuuri knew from interviews that no one had ever drunk directly from Victor’s breasts before. Victor talked about it occasionally, how he just hadn’t found anyone he wanted to share that part of himself with.

It was almost too good to believe, that he’d chosen Yuuri. That Yuuri’s milk was what brought them together.

The next few days seemed like a haze, to Yuuri.

Sponsors and interested parties lined up outside his stall during the day to taste his milk in preparation for the first competition event.

In his free time, Yuuri wandered around, occasionally managing to sneak in a quickie with Victor behind the washer/dryer, or in the dining hall bathroom when his handler was busy.

Once, Victor saw Yuuri and his handler wandering around, and he jogged right up to them, lips parted in a heart shaped smile.

“Yuuri!” he cried, ignoring his handler completely. “You look tired.”

“I’ve never had so many people looking for samples,” Yuuri admitted. He’d chalked it up to this being such a big competition, with so many more people in attendance. So many _important_ people in attendance.

Victor nodded thoughtfully. Then, he clapped, and said, “Put your arms up!”

Yuuri did, without thinking, breasts shifting with the movement.

Victor pulled out a container of balm out of his own handlers bag and tapped it, saying, “This will really help your nipples feel supple and fresh even after a long day of milking. I can’t believe you haven’t used it before!”

He tossed Yuuri’s handler a look. Then, instead of giving the bottle to Yuuri or his handler, he dipped his fingers into the balm and began slathering it all over Yuuri’s sore areola and nipples.

Yuuri moaned involuntarily as Victor massaged his breasts with the wonderful, soothing cream.

The two handlers looked on awkwardly as Yuuri moaned and gasped at Victor’s ministrations. When Victor pulled away, he tapped Yuuri’s nipples a few times, gave Yuuri a cheeky wink, and flounced off, ass jiggling and tail swishing behind him.

It took Yuuri a few moments to realize his arms were still up.

* * *

Yuuri’s nights, usually full of restless sleep and anxious twitching, were suddenly full of new feelings and sensations that left him more satisfied than ever before.

Each night, Victor treated him to a breast massage, strong fingers working skillfully on his sensitive tits. He massaged him until he squirted milk and cum all over, and more than once Victor would lean over him so that Yuuri could suck him and massage him with his lips and tongue as well.

They fucked, constantly. Yuuri being fucked by Victor or fucking him, watching his idol’s tits bounce in front of him, milk dripping from his nipples and eyes glassy and half-lidded.

Victor’s cock was so different than the milking machine, so much thicker. Yuuri loved playing with it, watching it harden, knowing _he_ was the one doing that. He liked to take it in his mouth and suck on it, pulling in with his cheeks, tongue making little circles around the sensitive slit.

Victor sucked him off too, his tongue practiced, but his enthusiasm was something that Yuuri had never seen him muster in competition. Yuuri’s stall smelled sweet with cream, their bodies twining together, fucking until they were too exhausted to keep going and had to collapse on the blankets beneath them.

Yuuri fucked Victor’s tits too, just for fairness’ sake, sliding his cock underneath them and watching the milk dribble over his length while Victor whimpered, staying perfectly still like he was trained to do when someone handled his tits.

It was a solid few days of blissful, soft, milky heaven – so of course its ending was loud and abrupt.

Victor was fucking Yuuri, his cock ramming into him, milk and precum dripping out of Yuuri’s ass. Yuuri’s tits were swinging beneath him, Victor’s hands on Yuuri’s horns to hold him upright, milk spraying in lines onto the blankets.

Yuuri’s hips jiggled with each slap of Victor’s thrusts, his body opening up for Victor, his hole sucking Victor’s cock in deeper, deeper-

And Yuuri and Victor’s handlers came bursting in, both of them furious, barking, “What the hell are you two doing?”

Yuuri heard Victor gasp behind him, but he didn’t stop – couldn’t stop. Yuuri couldn’t believe the desperate moan that came out of him at another snap of Victor’s hips, couldn’t believe that his handler was watching Victor fuck him, his prize dairy cow, his tits swinging as another cow’s cock plowed into him-

“Victor,” Victor’s handler roared, “Stop it this instant.”

Victor finally stuttered to a stop, cock still buried in Yuuri’s ass, whimpering submissively as his master clicked his tongue angrily.

Yuuri groaned in frustration, wriggling his hips, and pushed Victor back down so he could ride him. Victor covered his face with his hands, bright red with embarrassment, pupils blown wide with lust as Yuuri took charge.

“I don’t want to stop,” he gasped, bouncing on Victor’s cock while staring pleadingly up at his handler. His tits jiggled and swung as he rode Victor furiously, milk squirting out of them with each thrust. It was like Victor’s cock was drawing the milk out of his body with each brush of his prostate, making his breasts fuller, more tender. “Please, don’t make me stop-”

Victor made high pitched noises, face still hidden in his hands, and Yuuri knew the feeling pooling in his gut, knew he was so close to coming, and yes his handler had watched him come before but never like this, so close, so intimate with another person-

Yuuri sobbed as he came, still riding Victor until he felt the now familiar wet, thick come shoot inside him, felt Victor’s pulsing, twitching cock against his tender walls.

“I don’t want him to stop,” Yuuri whined, blinking with tear-filled eyes up at his handler. “Master, nooo-”

“You have a _competition to win,_ ” Yuuri’s handler hissed, gripping Yuuri’s arms and dragging him to his feet.

Victor’s come gushed down Yuuri’s thighs, and Yuuri sniffled again, blinking tearfully.

“Stop making Yuuri upset,” Victor cried, eyes beading with his own unshed tears, as his handler pulled him to his feet as well. “We’re not hurting anyone.”

“Oh really?” Victor’s handler snapped, eyes flitting contemptuously to Victor’s leaking nipples. “Vitya, arms up.”

Victor sniffled. He glared at his handler through his tears, raising his arms above his head, and snapped back, “I don’t care if Yuuri affected the taste of my milk! If you try to separate us, I’ll drop out, and I’ll run away with Yuuri, and I’ll never let you sell any of my milk ever again.”

He pouted, huffing and looking away.

His handler rolled his eyes and said, “Why are you always so dramatic?”

His handler squeezed his supple breast with practiced ease, holding a cup up to his red, abused nipple until his milk squirted out. He raised the cup to his lips, took a sip – and his eyes went very wide.

Dread filled Yuuri’s belly, and he wriggled out of his own handlers grip to cling to Victor with all his strength.

Victor’s handler’s jaw dropped, and he said, “Vitya… In all your years of competing, this is the best your milk has ever tasted.”

Victor blinked, stunned into silence. Then a wide grin split his face, and he gasped, “So, we can…?”

“Not so fast,” Yuuri’s handler stepped in, grabbing a cup and reaching with fumbling hands towards Yuuri’s breast.

Yuuri couldn’t help but snort at the way his handler squeezed his tit, clearly trying to mimic the practiced ease of Victor’s handler. He had no problem milking Yuuri, though he wasn’t quite as elegant about it, and he brought the cup of milk to his own lips.

Yuuri’s handler’s expression quite mimicked that of Victor’s, eyes wide, mouth open.

“You’ve never tasted this good in your life,” he hissed, gaze flitting between Yuuri and Victor, still clinging to each other, Yuuri nuzzling his nose into Victor’s neck and pressing his breasts into Victor’s shoulder. “I think we’ve found just what your milk has been missing.”

Yuuri beamed, wrapping his arms around Victor to pull him closer. Victor held him as well, their breasts pressing against each other, their milk mixing on their chests.

“So,” Victor said again, batting his thick lashes at his handler. “We can-”

Yuuri’s handler cleared his throat, cutting Victor off. “I think it’s not only acceptable,” he coughed, “But _necessary_ for the two of you to continue seeing each other.”

“Oh, thank god,” Victor sighed, body sagging in relief.

Then, much to Yuuri’s shock, he dropped to his knees and immediately took Yuuri’s cock into his mouth.

“We’ll leave you to it,” Victor’s handler choked, grabbing Yuuri’s handler and all but running from the stall.

Victor didn’t even look up, and Yuuri hid his bright red face in his hands.

* * *

They lay curled up in each others arms, this time no need for Victor to run off to meet with his handler in the morning.

Yuuri giggled, ears and tail twitching in happiness. Victor looked so softly at him, his hand gentle as his thumb stroked Yuuri’s cheek.

“I don’t even care about winning the competition this year,” Victor murmured, “Winning your heart was so much more important.” He paused. “Well, no. I’m still looking forward to winning.”

Yuuri raised an eyebrow. Feeling suddenly bold, he rolled Victor over, so Yuuri was over top of him. He flicked Victor’s nipple playfully and said, “Actually, I’ll be the one winning this year.”

Yuuri leaned down to capture Victor’s lips in a kiss, but not before he noticed the completely smitten look on Victor’s face.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for the first event, the fellatio competition, and Yuuri is ready to take Victor's crown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey y'all, ia here with some fresh porn, drink up >:3 hope you enjoy an ungodly amount of dick sucking and a double ended dildo! 
> 
> also this is your regular reminder to check the tags and re-read the note in chapter one! this au operates on porn logic, fellow cow enthusiasts!

When the morning of their first official event came, Yuuri all but sprang awake, eager to show off all the skills he had learned in the past few days with Victor. Of course he remembered all of the things he had learned in his years of idolizing his… he hesitated to call Victor his mate, but the past few days had him doubting that hesitation. 

The little hummed purr that rumbled in Victor’s chest when they cuddled together in Yuuri’s stall assuaged all of his fear, his tender hands and soft words, even in the throes of a messy, milky round, Victor would lean down and kiss his full, kiss-swollen lips… and that felt even more claiming than the tag in his ear. 

He was Victor’s, and Victor was his. 

“Are you ready, baby?” Victor crooned in his ear when he finally convinced him to lay back down, stroking the center line of his chest with careful hands. “For today?”

Yuuri nodded eagerly, a deep pink flush on his cheeks. “Ready to beat you,Vitya~” he teased, using the new diminutive Victor had insisted he start using. The look on Victor’s face was priceless, the shock of it combined with a giddy, lovestruck grin made Yuuri’s heart flip. 

“Oh, you’ll beat me, will you?” Victor teased, his ears twitching playfully as Yuuri wrapped his arms around his shoulders, tugging him down into their shared pile of blankets, Victor having brought in a few of his own as well, deciding they might as well ruin their blankets with milk and cum together. “Are you sure you’ll be able to take me in the fellatio event, baby?”

Yuuri flushed, the heat in Victor’s eyes causing that now-familiar trickle of milk from his breasts. “I don’t know… maybe I could use a little more practice~” he purred, smirking when he felt Victor’s erection nudge at his thigh. “And I think you might want more practice too…”

Victor didn’t have to be told twice, understanding immediately what Yuuri meant. He pulled Yuuri down on top of him, angling himself just right to pull Yuuri’s cock into his mouth, lapping messily at his still-hardening length, coaxing it to full mast with the practiced ease that he had gained over years and years of competing. The sounds his Yuuri made were so precious and desperate, so eager and needy as he swallowed Victor’s own length perfectly, the head of him kissing the back of his throat. 

Their swollen breasts had already begun leaking again, pressed between their bodies and smearing milk over their skin like creamy lotion. Yuuri, ever the impatient one, began to thrust sloppily into Victor’s mouth, whimpering around Victor’s cock in his mouth. 

Yuuri ran the blade of his tongue over the sensitive ridge of Victor’s head, making his hips buck up subconsciously, a burst of milk wetting their skin making Yuuri eager to drink from his chest again. He hollowed his cheeks just right, moaning lasciviously around Victor’s length just like he had learned over the past few days, as well as from all of his competitions before. 

Victor gagged around Yuuri’s cock, surprised by the sudden, overwhelming urge to spend right there, finding himself still unprepared for Yuuri’s skill in sucking. 

“-uuuuuhiii~” he moaned around the length in his mouth, abandoning his pride and coming right then, shooting down Yuuri’s throat with a muffled sob of pleasure. Yuuri ground down into his mouth, his hips quivering with the urge to come too, but not until he had sucked Victor completely dry first. 

Victor did his best to see Yuuri through to his climax too, reaching a shaky hand upward and caressing the sensitive base of his tail, making him whimper and twitch uncontrollably. Viktor moaned as he was rewarded with Yuuri's thick, sweet come; the viscous spend coated his throat, filling him and marking him as Yuuri’s from the inside out. Their day was going to be filled with a lot of strangers judging their skill in bringing them to completion with their mouths, but Yuuri’s body, his skin, his come, his everything, would always be the only taste on his mind. 

Panting and momentarily satisfied, Yuuri turned around and began lapping at Victor’s stomach and chest, where milk had been smeared and left behind on his soft, ivory-colored belly, in the creases of his hips, the dip of his belly button. Yuuri’s curious, eager tongue worked him clean in seconds, coquettishly licking up every stray droplet.

"God, you're going to kill me," Victor laughed breathlessly as Yuuri licked his lips and straddled his waist, very clearly offering his own body to be cleaned. Victor hummed appreciatively and sat up in their newly defined nest, eagerly cleaning every inch of Yuuri's skin with his tongue. He didn't bite back the moan of pleasure that rolled out of his mouth at the taste of his own milk mixed with Yuuri's, the heady flavor of Yuuri's skin underscoring it all and doing nothing to prevent Victor from wrapping his lips around Yuuri's right nipple and drinking deeply. 

Yuuri gasped and whined, shivering head to toe at the lap of Victor's tongue and the wet suction of his mouth. His cock, full and proud again, prodded against Victor's chest insistently, teasing milk from his puffy, shining nipple. 

"Touch me, Vitya, please~" he whined, "Please, please~" his voice came out weak and needling, already broken from their mutual blowjob. Victor was only happy to oblige, squeezing the tender, swollen mound of his breast and releasing a thick burst of milk into his hand, wrapping it around Yuuri's cock without a second thought.

Yuuri choked on nothing but his own breath as he gripped Victor's ivory horns tightly, bucking his hips into the furl of Victor's fist as he drank, feeling those small, contented moans rumble in Victor's chest. 

"So, as you can see, they've become… ah, quite attached." Yuuri heard Victor's handler say, after a shuffle of footsteps stopped in front of their shared stall.

"Do you think they've bonded?" another voice asked, just barely louder than the thump of his pulse in his ears. Yuuri shrieked in pleasure as Victor bit down playfully on his nipple, a thick stream of milk pouring down from his other breast, but Victor remained firmly emptying the right.

"I'd reckon they have by this point," Yuuri's handler replied. "So you see… we're in a bit of a tight spot… do you think we could make it happen? Just for their rounds? The milk is exquisite when they’re together..." 

_"Yes!"_ Yuuri sobbed as Victor flicked his wrist just so, milking a fat bead of precum from the head of Yuuri's dick. " _Close_ , closecloseclose, Vi-hiiitya!" 

"I suppose we can arrange something for them." the third voice replied, but Yuuri was far past the point of hearing what had been said, or even understanding their conversation at all. He stumbled over into bliss, shooting thick, pearly cum all over Victor’s chest before slumping on top of his boyfriend, completely wrung dry. 

Victor only giggled, wrapping his arms around Yuuri’s shoulders and holding him close, happy to have made him feel so good, to see that bliss firsthand and to help him find that high. 

Yuuri groaned softly, feeling the slippery sensation of cum between them, something in him begging him to lap up the mess, but he felt too heavy to move, too warm to pull himself out of Victor’s grasp; he was only too happy to stay there, a small, contented moo slipping out of his mouth before he could stop it. 

Victor _squealed_ with joy, a sound Yuuri would never forget, as he nuzzled against his cheek. “You’re so cute, Yuuri, will you do that again?” Victor asked, peppering his cheeks with soft, eager kisses. “Please? For me?”

Yuuri flushed down to his toes, but let out another one of those soft mooing sounds, trying not to giggle when Victor squealed again, holding him closer and curling his tail around Yuuri’s. 

“My boyfriend is so cute~” Victor sighed, kissing Yuuri’s tagged ear gently, giggling when it twitched against his lips. Yuuri lifted his head slowly, his sex-addled brain a bit foggy. 

“Wh… what did you call me?” Yuuri asked softly, his cheeks bright pink. “Did you call me…”

“My boyfriend!” Victor replied cheerily, without missing a beat. His smile widened into that adorable shape of a heart and Yuuri shivered with pride. “I mean it, you know I don’t let _anyone_ drink from me like you do, Yuuri~” he purred, fluttering those silver lashes at him. 

Yuuri swallowed thickly and nodded, “Y-yeah, I know, I just… I’m no one, I’m just a little nobody from Japan--” he began, but Victor silenced him with a kiss. 

“Mmm, nope, not nobody. You’re _my_ somebody, Yuuri.” Victor insisted, catching his lips again. “You’re my boyfriend, and I’m your boyfriend, if you’ll have me.” he added, reaching up and stroking Yuuri’s cheek with the back of his hand. 

“I…” Yuuri stammered, biting his lip and wincing at just how sore it was. “I still can’t believe it, Victor is my boyfriend…”

Victor giggled and nodded, reaching over for that pot of balm and spreading a bit over Yuuri’s lips before applying some to his chest as well, smoothing generous amounts of it over his nipples. “Now you’ve got it, Yuuri~” he mumbled softly, a moo of his own rumbling in his throat. “You’ll look so pretty up there on stage today… I can’t wait to watch.”

Yuuri shivered at the thought of Victor watching him during the fellatio event, but something exciting stirred in him at the thought of showing off for Victor. 

“You’re excited to watch me suck off all those judges?” Yuuri teased, dipping his own fingers into the balm and applying it liberally to Victor’s nipples, drinking in the little gasps and moans he made. “Is it going to get you all hot and bothered to watch me swallow down all those dicks in front of you? Watching me drink all that cum in front of all those people?” 

Victor blew out a shaky breath and nodded, his hips twitching and his ears doing the same. “ _Blyad_ , yes, it’s going to be s-so hard to watch and not be jealous…” he moaned, his cheeks flushing again as Yuuri rolled his fat, swollen nipples between his thumbs and forefingers. 

“Maybe I want you to be jealous then, Vitya,” Yuuri cooed, grinding down on Victor’s hardening length. “Wanna make you wish it’s you I’m sucking for all the world to see, making you cum in my mouth in half a minute flat.” 

“I… _shit_ , Yuu-uuuuri,” Victor whimpered, rocking his hips steadily now as Yuuri pulled his abused tits around by the nipples. Yuuri flushed, feeling the warmth of Victor’s cock twitch under his ass. “I’m… please, I’m going to--”

He didn’t have time to finish his thought before Yuuri grabbed roughly at both of his tits, squeezing his chest and grinding down on him at the same time. “Just from this, Vitya? Just from my hands and my ass?” Yuuri purred. Victor choked on his words as Yuuri felt a flood of warmth gush over his ass, and Yuuri smirked proudly. 

“God, you’re not leaving me anything for the event, are you?” Victor laughed, once he could breathe again, feel his toes again, see beyond the end of his nose again. 

Yuuri giggled and shook his head. “Mm, nope~” he purred, turning around and exposing his cum-soaked thighs and ass. “Now clean up your mess, won’t you?” he teased, rolling his hips temptingly, inches from Victor’s face.

**_________________**

By the time their handlers came to collect them for their first official event, they had collapsed in a sweaty, milk-and-cum-sodden pile, regaining their strength for the multi-stage event. A soft knocking pulled both of them out of their nap, both of them eagerly standing at the sight of their masters, meeting them at the door and lifting their arms for inspection without qualm. Yuuri sighed softly as his handler milked a sample from him.

"Delicious, Yuuri," he cooed, ruffling his hair and petting his head gently. "I can't believe we didn't think of this before."

Victor laughed quietly, giving Yuuri a look that said _'I'm glad you waited for me'_. Yuuri flushed and watched Victor's handler milk him easily, the flow of milk from his nipple nearly enough to make him salivate. 

"Ready to go?" Victor hummed softly as their handlers clipped their leads into place, quickly shining up the bells on their collars. Yuuri nodded and reached for Victor’s hand, not willing to part until they absolutely had to. The event itself was usually structured as a bracketed tournament based on preliminary scoring, and knowing Yuuri’s early scores and his poor performance in the advance taste tests, he would already have a hard fight ahead of him to meet Victor on his level.

They held each other tightly, fingers laced as they were led through the barn-slash-dormitory for competitors; Yuuri blushed as he caught several other taura closely watching him walk side by side with Victor, Living Legend and verifiably one of the sexiest people on the planet. Yuuri could almost feel the jealousy radiating from the eyes around him as he pulled Victor a bit closer, keeping him close enough that their shoulders brushed against each other. 

A strong burst of pride filled him as his sensitive ears picked up whispered speculation of his and Victor’s status as a mated pair. Even though they hadn’t had that conversation yet, and were still just boyfriends… he enjoyed that rumor greatly. He watched too, as Victor’s full tits swayed while they walked, his own breasts gently bouncing as they made their way through the halls. 

He felt his hips swaying side to side, settling into the persona he and his handler had been working on for weeks; the soft sensuality of his curves and hooded eyelids, a hungry, heated gaze that burned just as soon as it lit the spark of arousal in the core of anyone who dared look for too long. He knew how to work those gasping moans, those curled toes and muffled sobs of pleasure from the people he seduced for these competitions, and with nearly a week of practice under his belt with Victor, he could easily picture himself on the podium. 

A playful flick of his tail against Victor’s plump ass made him squeak with surprise, a sound that Yuuri couldn’t get enough of. Soon enough, they had made it to the large, open room where most of the events would be taking place, and Yuuri mourned that they would have to part for the first few rounds, until they would meet again in later bouts as the pool of winners became smaller and smaller. 

Yuuri blinked sad eyes up at his boyfriend, ready to steal a kiss before they parted, but instead, their handlers continued walking, leading them to the main stage in the center of the room, where a very unconventional setup met them. Where the competitors usually worked on their own with a panel of three judges per round, there were two stools on the stage, and a small platform stood between them, looking to be about waist-high. 

“Is this… just how the fellatio events go at the international level?” Yuuri asked Victor quietly, out of earshot of the gathered onlookers. 

Victor shook his head softly, his bell jingling as he, too, tried to discern what was happening. “No, not at all…” he mumbled, poking his handler to get his attention. “What’s this?” he asked, earning a grumbled sound in return. 

“We pulled some strings.” the man answered gruffly. “It’s… you’ll see. You two are going to compete simultaneously.” he elaborated when they reached the stage, reaching into his bag and pulling out what looked like the girthy, penetrating end of a fucking machine, but… 

“It… it has two ends?” Victor asked, clearly just as confused as Yuuri was.

“Yes,” Victor’s handler huffed in exasperation. “Has he really fucked your brains out?” the man groaned, holding up the toy for the two to examine. It was thicker than Yuuri, and a bit less so than Victor, but then again, Victor’s dick was Yuuri’s new favorite, compared to the fake kind of phallus he had previously known.

“One end for each of you.” Victor’s handler barked, showing them the blunt, crown-shaped ends of the toy that clearly imitated a cock.

A sudden, strong pang of arousal hit Yuuri’s core almost immediately as he understood. “O-oh… we’re…” he stammered, trying not to get hard in such a public arena, but he knew it wasn’t worth truly trying, knowing he’d be filled with the same toy Victor was while they compete, in front of all these people…

“Yep,” Yuuri’s handler replied. “We figured you two would perform best while you’re… well,” he dropped off, clearly a bit embarrassed, “While you’re… aroused.” Victor’s legs were already shaking, his ears laid flat against his head already, and Yuuri wasn’t too far off from that either. 

“Yuuri?” Victor asked, the need already evident in his voice. 

“Vitya?” Yuuri replied, biting his lower lip as he spotted the twitch of Victor’s hardening cock between his legs. “Is that okay with you?” he asked, though the answer was already mostly clear. 

_“God yes,”_ he moaned, biting back the urge to drop to his knees and open Yuuri up for the toy himself. “It’ll be like you’re fucking me while we--”

He was cut off by the dull drone of the intercom, announcing the beginning of the event soon, and they were led up a small flight of stairs and positioned on that platform, on their hands and knees facing in opposite directions, each in the perfect position to swallow a cock down to the root. 

Their handlers clipped their shorter leads into place, restraining them to the platform. It was almost Pavlovian at that point: Yuuri’s chest started leaking, his cock standing up at the clicking sound of his lead, like it did when he was clipped in to the milking machines. That sound meant pleasure, it meant being milked, being fucked. The lead kept his head at perfect height, reminding him that he had to use his mouth, and only his mouth, as he would very easily start to lose track of himself and grab for clothing, skin, anything. 

Victor, it seemed, felt the same way, whimpering at the act of being restrained. His bell jingled lightly as he shivered, full-bodied and eager at being held down, displayed so proudly. 

Yuuri lavished in the confused murmuring of the gathered crowd, rolling his hips gently as his master prepped him for the toy with a gloved hand. It felt clinical now, formulaic, as opposed to how Victor opened him up: gently, softly, his warm skin slipping against his own. His boyfriend, his Victor, was unhurried, he took his time, but hearing those soft, gasping moans behind him fall from Victor’s mouth as he was prepped too… it was all worth it. The toy slid into his hole easily, his insides still slippery with Victor’s loads from that morning. His ass took his half of the toy greedily, and he moaned Victor’s name in a needy whine as he felt the warmth of his ass press against his own, clearly full of the long, thick toy as well. 

Yuuri rolled his hips experimentally, feeling the rock of the toy and how he could control its movement in Victor too, judging by the sharp gasp he heard from behind him. It filled him perfectly, and the thought of being filled on both ends lit something desperate, something carnal in him… if only he had two Victors to fill him up at once.

“Do you like that, Vitya?” Yuuri purred, dropping his head between his upper arms, finding that Victor had already nearly collapsed onto his forearms at the pleasure of being filled. “Are you _sure_ you’re going to beat me? I think I might steal your gold if you’re so distracted…” he teased, rolling his hips again and giggling mirthfully. 

Victor pushed back with an equally punishing thrust, the toy rocking against Yuuri’s prostate in that perfect way, making him yelp and see stars. 

“You won’t steal my gold, Yuuuuuuuri~” Victor cooed, his voice edging on a moo around the long u of Yuuri’s name. “I’ll be winning it for sure. You’ll look so g-good in silver,” he teased, rolling his hips against Yuuri’s, shifting that thick, blunt length inside him. 

Yuuri’s moan overtook his urge to scoff, despite feeling the competitive spirit in him surge; the pleasure was nearly too much to manage without succumbing. Yuuri set his knees firmly on the platform and began rocking back against Victor, fucking himself steadily on the toy.

The announcement of the first round of judges was nearly lost on Yuuri, but he heard the sound of feet on the platform before he could lose presentation points. He met the eyes of his first judge, batting his thick black lashes at the man who approached with the care of a farmer reaching for a skittish sheep. 

Yuuri caught his breath as best he could, trying to clear the fog of pleasure as he curled a finger toward himself, beckoning the man closer. “I don’t bite, sir, I promise~” he crooned, pushing his lower lip out in a slight pout that played up that innocent, wide-eyed newcomer angle he loved to exploit. Any nerves melted away as he felt the gentle shift of Victor’s thigh against him, a reminder of his goal… to beat Victor completely. 

The judge flushed and nodded, trying (and failing, hilariously) to make small talk before Yuuri eventually reached forward, pawing at the man’s zipped fly and whining. He knew he could get them worked up even before their dicks were out, a valuable time advantage. The judge ran a gentle, if shaking hand through Yuuri’s hair before unzipping, a nearly completely erect cock falling out, and Yuuri swallowed him down immediately. 

He heard the beep of the stopwatch and set to work with his tongue, savoring the shocked choke he worked from the stranger; he curled his tongue _just_ right, teasing the sensitive ridge of his head and hollowing his cheeks, suckling at the man’s foreskin with precision, if the moan he earned was any hint. They were judged on presentation, efficiency and technique, all arenas that Yuuri knew Victor dominated with all the years of experience under his belt.

But Yuuri had an edge on him, Victor had talent. But Yuuri… Yuuri was _new_. Unexpected. He was fresh and exciting, and while Victor was the furthest thing from old hat, people flocked to watch Victor perform. With Yuuri, there were no expectations to be met or exceeded. All he could do was show him just how well he performed under pressure, just how well he could wring a man dry.

Yuuri swallowed around the length in his mouth, fluttered his lashes and moaned, his eyes rolling back into his head. It had its intended effect. 

The man came with a stuttered whimper, clicking his stopwatch as a salty burst of cum flooded Yuuri’s throat and mouth, coating his tongue mere seconds before Victor’s judge did, giving Yuuri the first victory of that bout. He celebrated with a soft, pleased moo and ground his hips back into Victor’s. 

The judge rubbed his horns appreciatively and turned to his score sheet with wobbly legs, that in and of itself a testament to Yuuri’s skill. 

Yuuri giggled and rocked back into Victor as the next two judges took their places, a stern-looking man approached him, the clinical, professional look on his face a challenge in and of itself as he took a few notes before unzipping his trousers with as little ceremony as Yuuri assumed he flipped the page of a book. 

Yuuri harrumphed at him in the quiet of his mind but wordlessly took his half-hard into his mouth, setting to work quickly. The man was damn near impossible to please. Despite the ease of which Yuuri took his cock all the way to the back of his throat, the judge didn’t move an inch.

Victor’s judge, on the other hand, was gasping and writhing, Victor’s hips gyrating and rocking as he suckled. A low, purred moan rumbled in Victor’s chest loud enough for Yuuri to hear and jealousy surged under his skin. He doubled his efforts, and finally the man came with as much enthusiasm as an idle chat about the weather. Yuuri whined when he realized he had lost the round to Victor, who was already reaching between his legs and touching himself in the gap between judges, shamelessly pleasuring himself as a group gathered to watch. 

Yuuri waited until his own judge had departed, walked away while scribbling notes and tucked himself back into his pants. In that small gap between judges, Yuuri dropped his head back down to look between his legs at Victor, his cock angry and red in his hand and his tits just as reddened and swollen. 

"Yuuuuuuuuuri," Victor moaned, Yuuri's cock leaking at the sight of him and the sound of his voice, a shuddering breath forcing its way out of his mouth. "You… _god_ , you're doing so well~" 

Yuuri moaned and reached for his own erection, nearly painful to the touch. He ground back against Victor, his mind blurring with pleasure as the toy stroked his prostate perfectly. “V-Vitya,” Yuuri whimpered, bucking into his fist as he felt his chest began to leak again, thick droplets of milk beading at his peaked nipples. “G-gonna win, wanna win,” he mumbled mindlessly, eagerly turning back to the next judge, who caressed the nape of his neck and held him in place as he rocked into his mouth, fucking his throat and coming easily. 

“Watching him, were you honey?” the man cooed, rubbing his hand over the smooth curls of his horns and making him shiver. "You two look so pretty together."

Yuuri hummed and nuzzled instinctively at that hand, instantly replacing it with Victor’s in his mind; the reaction to that tender contact would earn him presentation points, but far be it from Yuuri to break the illusion of a blissful, fucked out Victor gently rubbing his horns and cooing in his ear. Yuuri gasped with the toy inside him began to move, Victor’s body rocking slowly as he took another cock into his mouth, moaning and writhing with pleasure as the haze of arousal began to settle over him. 

Victor had told him about this, the way his mind blurred when he was in competition mode, mindlessly pleasuring anything relatively phallic in shape. Yuuri himself fell into a bit of a repetitive haze when he let his mind go, and with the gentle nudge of the toy in his ass repeatedly brushing over his prostate, he fell gladly.

Judge after judge, dick after dick came and went, Yuuri and Victor both sucked mindlessly, their lips grew thick and swollen, their own arousals left painfully unrelieved. Yuuri's chest hadn't stopped leaking, just the sensation of being filled was enough to trigger the response in Yuuri’s brain, imploring him to leak, to give milk, to let the thick cream drip over his thighs.

By the time the event had ended, both of them had thoroughly lost track of how many loads they had swallowed, let dribble down their cheeks, over their swollen chests. Victor, still painfully hard and leaking, rolled his hips back, desperate to feel any kind of friction after being denied for so long. Their propriety was far gone by that point. 

“Yuuri, Yuuri, please~” Victor whimpered, his voice hoarse after giving so much head, letting so many cocks ease into his mouth and leave their seed inside him. Yuuri wrapped his own hand around his length, throbbing and painfully hard by that point, stroking with a shaking hand. 

“Vic-toru,” Yuuri drawled, his native accent slurring his speech. He threw his hips back against Victor’s, forcing the toy deeper into his body with a sob of pleasure. “C-cum for me, only f-for me,” he demanded, hearing the sharp gasp that set his skin on fire, turned him inside out. 

Victor sobbed through his orgasm, finally feeling that release; wave after wave of pleasure rolled over him and he just _couldn’t stop_ , burst after burst of cum painting the space between his legs. Yuuri wished he could have taken that load all over his face, his tits, his soft belly. Distantly, he heard the cheering from the crowd, and felt himself getting impossibly hot, feeling all the gathered eyes on him as he fucked himself over the edge too, lavishing in the desperate, overstimulated whimpers Victor made as he rolled back onto the toy connecting them. 

It took a lot of convincing to get the two of them to move again, their joints all but frozen in place from disuse after the event had ended. They stood on wobbly legs, feeling unusually full and round. Yuuri was by far the softer of the two of them, his curves and diet lending to a soft, squishy belly all the time, but a small bump had formed along with the rest of his squish, his belly stuck out and swollen with cum. 

But Victor… _god_ , Victor's stomach was something to behold. Yuuri couldn't look away from Victor's soft, rounded belly bulging underneath his lean muscle. Yuuri moaned at the sight of it, Victor's belly so swollen and full of cum; he wondered if it would slosh and sway like his tits did when he walked. Yuuri couldn’t help but reach out and touch as soon as he could, feeling the soft give of all that cum resting happily in Victor’s stomach. 

Victor shivered at the touch, his ears flattening against his head completely as his flagging erection began to stiffen again, making it difficult to descend the stairs while the scores were tallied and judges deliberated. A typical competition of this size would have had multiple rounds with breaks in between, but by the time the two were escorted from the main stage, the entire event had ended. 

In the short interim, the two were nearly inseparable, lapping and pawing at each other while their handlers kindly averted their eyes. 

“You just _loved_ having all those dicks down your throat, didn’t you, Vitya?” Yuuri purred against Victor’s adam’s apple, nuzzling his cheek against that long column of ivory skin. “Such a pretty cocksucker, aren’t you?” 

Victor whined and nodded, his cheeks just as pink as they were on stage. “Y-yes, wanna suck… y-you, Yuuri,” Victor mumbled nonsensically, still firmly in that hazy, sex-drunk state of mind. He all but collapsed to the ground, sliding his hands down the length of Yuuri’s body and swallowing him down without a second to waste. Yuuri gasped and mewled, burying his hands in Victor’s hair and rubbing at the base of his horns, the touch sending vibrating moans through Victor’s mouth and into Yuuri’s core. 

“That’s right, this is the only cock you really want, isn’t it, Vitya?” Yuuri moaned, rolling his hips gently into Victor’s mouth. Possessiveness, jealousy, greed rolled over him as he thought about all the cum Victor had swallowed that day, smirking haughtily; he was the first and last load Victor would take. 

Victor’s eyes rolled back into his head, little tears pearled in his eyelashes as Yuuri fucked into his throat, the soft, slippery heat of his mouth sending Yuuri over the edge. He came with a choked moan of Victor’s name, his spend sliding right down his throat and marking him inside out as his. Victor whined softly, gripping at Yuuri’s ass and thighs as he took everything he could, swallowing every drop without spilling and licking his lips when he pulled away. 

“Good boy,” Yuuri gasped, feeling light-headed. “My turn,” he mumbled in a haze, returning the favor to a jelly-legged Victor, who barely kept his balance as Yuuri sucked him dry, shooting embarrassingly quickly with Yuuri’s expert mouth wrapped around him. 

_“Yuuuuri~”_ Victor sobbed, nearly toppling over as his orgasm shook him to the core. 

The scores were announced as the two of them slumped to the floor together, nuzzling against each other gently, tenderly, peppering each other’s cheeks with kisses. Yuuri’s ears perked up at the sound of the crackling intercom, as hard as it was to pull away from Victor in the afterglow, all blissful and fucked out like that.

The ramble of placements ascended from twentieth place to fourth, and both Yuuri and Victor hadn’t heard their names announced yet. Excitement built and bubbled in Yuuri’s chest as Victor slowly came back to himself, listening carefully. 

_“Third, Christophe from Giacometti Farms in Switzerland.”_

Yuuri bit his lip, trying to hold in his excitement as Victor curled around him, nipping playfully at his ear. “Feeling confident?” he teased, chuckling softly. Yuuri nodded firmly, reaching up and ruffling his boyfriend’s silvery hair. 

“Your hair will match your medal.” Yuuri answered, nearly talking over the announcement of his own name, in second place. 

_“And in first place, Victor from Nikiforov Dairy!”_ came the announcement, and a wild cheer rolled through the crowd. Victor laughed again, smirking in a way that made Yuuri ache to top him in the next event. They stood on the podium, accepting their small medals, attached to their collars as jingly ornaments to wear with pride for the rest of the show. 

“Don’t get used to the view, Vitya,” Yuuri whispered, standing on his toes to catch his boyfriend’s attention, looping his finger in his collar and tugging him down. “ _I’ll_ be standing up there next time, just you wait.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri is wired from being beaten by Victor once as they prepare to go into the next event - the physical assessment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmfaooooo the hentai dialogue returns. i hope y'all like this chapter, your comments on this make me and IA really happy :3

Yuuri was wired in a way he’d never been before.

Despite his shy demeanor and naturally round, sweet face, Yuuri had a competitive streak to rival the most stubborn bulls. The one thing he hated more than losing was just barely not winning, because that meant he’d given it his all and it hadn’t been enough.

And oh, was he riled up after coming in second to Victor in the blowjob competition.

Yuuri was even more pleased and surprised to realize that his flaring competitive spirit wasn’t making him feel worse, angrier, vindictive – competing against Victor was _fun_. He loved how he and Victor had immediately tumbled back to the barn and Yuuri had hissed at him to put his first-place mouth to good use, which he had willingly and gleefully.

He loved how he practiced posing for the second event in the mirror, how Victor’s mouth watered and cock hardened as his eyes raked over Yuuri’s bouncing tits and plush ass.

Their fucking took on a new, exciting quality, seeing who could make the other come faster, going from sweet and tender to animalistic and wild. Yuuri left red hickies on Victor’s tender breasts, taking his whole nipple in his mouth and sucking _hard._ He fucked Victor from behind, gripping Victor’s wrists and tugging them back to get a deeper angle while Victor whimpered and drooled in pleasure.

Victor’s hands left nail marks in Yuuri’s tits as he fucked him there, tugging his nipples until he was sobbing and squirting milk all over his chest, Victor turning Yuuri’s own nipples towards Yuuri’s open mouth and squirting his milk inside.

It was _wonderful_. Or, well, wonderful until Yuuri’s and Victor’s handlers caught sight of the many love bites and bruises spotting their prized taura’s bodies, almost as vibrant as the splotches and speckles from their natural coloring, and forcibly separated the two so they wouldn’t be disqualified from the next event because the dark love bites influenced the judges, or because their tits were completely dry of milk because they couldn’t hold back.

From then on until the next event, they were only allowed to see each other under supervision, no matter how much Victor whimpered and whined considerably, and Yuuri sniffled and refused to talk to his handler.

Yuuri had to watch Victor’s tits swell and redden as the next event drew closer, had to watch Victor’s handler be the one to milk him just enough to stop any discomfort. Yuuri’s own breasts swelled with milk as well, his nipples puffy and soft. He sent mournful glances in Victor’s direction as his own handler milked him.

“You two are ridiculous,” Victor’s handler hissed. “Hands where I can see them.”

“We’re in _love_ ,” Victor pouted back, nuzzling closer to Yuuri and placing his hands in his lap. Yuuri whined – they’d been playing so sensuously with his tail, massaging his plush ass. He put his own hands in his lap in a show of solidarity, sniffling and batting his big doe-eyes up at his handler pitifully.

His handler looked away uncomfortably, and Yuuri huffed irritably.

It was just until the event was over, Yuuri knew. The upcoming event was focused entirely on a taura’s aesthetic value, and love bites would detract from that. There were always a few taura who needed to be disqualified because they had so many, or because their tits had been sucked dry just before competition and therefore couldn’t be properly evaluated. It wasn’t anything malicious from the other competitors, taura just loved being fucked so much.

In the past few years it had gotten better, once the show board recommended all taura be allowed to compete in the event tied spread-eagle on the stage, a vibrator buzzing between their cheeks.

Still, though. Yuuri was riled up from being beaten by Victor once, he had so much energy coursing through his plump body – and there wasn’t a whole lot he could do before this particular event to practice, other than make sure his breasts were plump and perky with milk.

Taura were to be evaluated on three categories, from only their natural beauty and appearance. The judges would give a score for the taura’s breasts – not just size, as that would be unfair to the diversity of body types among taura, but an amalgamation of milk flow, bounce, nipple and areola shape, softness, and so forth. Then, the judges would score the taura’s plush hips and ass, once again on a variety of traits including both muscle and bounce. Finally, the evaluation criteria included an “overall” score, which encompassed anything notable on any part other than the breasts and ass – thighs, tummy, shoulders, or even markings or patterns on the taura’s skin that were particularly aesthetically appealing.

Yuuri had easily won this event back in his regional competitions in Japan, though it became increasingly difficult as he moved up into the international stage. He still won it more often than he didn’t, but Victor – of course, Yuuri had never met a taura more beautiful in his life.

And Victor, for the past five years, had never lost this event in any competition he’d been in.

It was hard to get intimidated by that, though, when Yuuri looked up at Victor, cuddled up next to him, and saw him staring down at him with soft, fond blue eyes. Yuuri wanted to win badly, but mostly he was so happy he could compete with Victor by his side.

* * *

Their marks had healed by the time it was time for the event.

Yuuri shivered in anticipation at the familiar snap of rubber gloves, feeling his cock stiffen between his legs, body reacting involuntarily from years of training. Victor gripped Yuuri’s hands, nuzzling their noses together with their rings clinking pleasantly between them, pressed chest to chest while their handlers prepared them with the vibrators.

It would lead to disqualification for them to put the vibrators in each other directly – even with bonded pairs, anything that could affect performance needed to be put in by an accredited official. Still, they were allowed to remain close to each other, breasts swollen between them, while their handlers put lube-slick fingers inside of them.

Yuuri’s dripping had eased somewhat since the first days of the event, but his nipples still left small smears of creamy milk on Victor’s breasts as they pressed into them. Victor’s nipples rubbed against his own, making him gasp and moan, whole body alight as the thick base of the vibrator pressed against his tight entrance.

“Yuuri,” Victor whimpered, and Yuuri knew even without taking his eyes off of Victor’s red face that his own hole was stretching to accommodate the thick toy, his walls clamping town with pleasure as it filled him.

Yuuri didn’t want it to end. His breasts rubbed against Victor’s, their hands clasped tightly, being filled with a vibrator that settled pleasantly inside of him, the tip pressing against his sensitive prostate. He wanted them to turn it on now, to let him rut against Victor, pressing their cocks and breasts together-

“Come on, Yuuri,” his handler cooed, hooking a finger into his jangling collar and tugging on it gently. “Don’t you want to win this event?”

Oh. Right.

Yuuri pulled back, and Victor let out a whine and strained a bit against his own handler’s grip. Yuuri gave him a quick, mollifying kiss on the cheek, and murmured, “Don’t you want to see me up there? See them assessing my breasts and ass? Touching them?”

Victor’s eyes grew glassy with lust, and his mouth dropped open slightly, before he sobered and sniffed, “I’d rather be touching them myself.”

“Later,” Yuuri reassured him with a wink, as his handler clipped the lead in place at his neck. He gripped his swollen, milky breast with one hand and jiggled it in Victor’s direction, smirking. “This waits for you after the competition.”

As his handler lead him away, he heard Victor murmur, “Yuuri, you’ll be the death of me.”

* * *

Because he’d come in second in the first event, behind only Victor, he was slated to be set up right next to Victor during the second event. There were a few different rounds, going in order of placement in the first competition, and the same set of judges assessed the taura during the whole event.

On the stage, Yuuri took in the familiar harnesses meant to hold him in place while the judges felt his body. He shuddered, body reacting just as it had before, remembering the sweet pleasure that he was about to undergo up on the stage.

His cock swelled between his legs, the vibrator brushing his prostate roughly with each step. Yuuri made sure to sway his hips in a seductive way as he made his way onto the stage, knowing that it, along with the aroused flush on his chest and gentle bat of his eyelashes would just add to his appeal.

Yuuri knew the judges had a hard time resisting the way his body, especially his tits and ass, jiggled as he climbed the steps. He made sure to angle his hips so that the onlookers, as well as the judges, saw the peek of the vibrator’s flared base between his plump cheeks.

This time, he knew Victor could see it too. Yuuri spared a glance back and saw Victor’s gaze following him as though hypnotized, his silver cow ears flat against his head and his tail twitching behind him. He was rock hard, cock cherry red and standing stiff against his soft belly.

Yuuri giggled to himself. He was falling back into the competitive spirit, and he loved it.

His handler made quick work of clipping Yuuri into the restraints on the stage. Yuuri moaned, softly, reacting on instinct as his handler spread his legs wide and cuffed his ankles to the spreader bar at his feet, making sure he’d keep his legs apart during the competition.

Each brush of warm skin against his, even if it was just his handler, lit a fire in Yuuri’s belly. He lifted his arms up without being asked and felt his cock swell when the handler clipped his wrists to the post above his head.

Yuuri felt wonderfully exposed – he shook his shoulders a bit so that his breasts swung enticingly at the audience, milk beginning to bead up at his puffy, pert nipples from arousal. There were so many people in front of the stage, here to watch the event – and not just to watch Victor, it seemed.

More than one person had their eyes trained firmly on him, and him alone – and Victor himself was one of them. Yuuri batted his dark lashes at him innocently, knowing how his sweet, soft gaze drove Victor wild. Sure enough, Victor whimpered, arms cuffed above his head and legs spread, jerking his hips forward to try to get some friction on his aching cock.

He looked _good_. Yuuri raked his gaze along the soft curve of Victor’s hips, along his round, firm ass. Victor looked the perfect mix of squishy softness and lean muscle, strong but still very warm and welcoming to cuddle with. Even after so many years of fawning over him, he still managed to excite Yuuri at every turn.

“You look good like that,” Victor winked at him.

“You like me like this?” Yuuri teased back. “You want to tie me up, do whatever you want to me? Put my hands above my head so you can fondle my breasts and my ass, pinch my nipples until they’re red and sore, but I can’t touch you until you’re satisfied?”

“Yes,” Victor breathed, cheeks pink, “Yes, please – unfair, Yuuri! I try to seduce you but you seduce me instead.”

Yuuri blew a kiss in his direction.

The judges walked up the steps, and Yuuri’s body tightened in anticipation. Finally, finally, his handler switched on the vibrator with a remote, and Yuuri couldn’t stop the sob that tore out of him as sudden, intense pleasure thrummed throughout his body. Beside him, Victor’s body was shaking, his own vibrator thick and punishing inside of him.

It was time for the event to start.

Yuuri let out a shaky breath, making sure to blink bashfully at his assigned judge, to use his sweet appearance to enthrall him.

The judge offered him a clipped smile and took his ear in his hand, running his thumb along the now-healed piercing tag that held his information. Yuuri blinked up at him, whimpering as the vibrator continued to buzz inside of him.

“Kuroge washu,” the judge murmured, “A prized breed. It says here you’re from Saga prefecture, Japan, correct?”

“Yes,” Yuuri said, demurely.

“I don’t know of any heritage show herds in Saga prefecture,” the judge cocked his head to the side.

“No,” Yuuri admitted, “I’m the first in my family to compete at this level.”

Just like Victor, Yuuri thought. Victor, who came from a relatively insular kostroma cattle herd just outside St. Petersburg, whose body was leaner than most who would dare enter into a taura show – who won over the judges with his sweet milk, long silver hair, and the softest breasts anyone had ever felt. He handily beat competitors from families and herds who had competed for generations.

_I want to be like that,_ Yuuri thought then.

“You have wonderful markings,” the judge said, running his fingers along one of Yuuri’s shimmering black splotches, just where his hipbone jutted out. Yuuri’s breath hitched as the judge scribbled something, then traced the length of another black splotch, this time on the back of his thigh.

“T-thank you,” Yuuri breathed, skin hypersensitive as the judge traced the markings on his thighs, his hands, his tummy – scribbling down notes at his fingers fluttered along each one, sending a thrill down Yuuri’s spine.

The judge worked wordlessly. Yuuri preened at being on display for the audience, gasping, cocking his hips appropriately, stealing the occasional glance in Victor’s direction to see him doing the same.

Each touch went right to his cock, straining between his legs. The judge wrapped a tape measure around each plush thigh, then patted the flesh to watch it jiggle and bounce with interest. He pinched lightly at Yuuri’s soft tummy, pulling and tugging it out, then pressed all five fingers in.

Yuuri whimpered as the judge ran his hand up the quivering muscle of Yuuri’s inner thigh, squeezing and kneading roughly, hand so close to Yuuri’s hard cock but not touching him, not giving him any relief.

Beside him, Victor’s judge was wrapping his own tape measure around Victor’s flexed bicep, then kneading at Victor’s own plump thighs.

“Overall assessment complete,” Yuuri’s judge mumbled to himself, scribbling down more notes. He gave Yuuri a quick look, taking in his expression to make sure he was fine to continue.

Yuuri nodded, cheeks heating up as they moved on to his more intimate parts.

“Turn around please,” the judge instructed.

Yuuri whimpered, careful to keep his balance as he maneuvered himself around with the spreader bar still attached to his ankles. It was slow going, taking all of his concentration, even as the vibrator kept up its brutal buzzing against his tender walls, but the audience had paid good money to see the judge rate his plump ass.

The judge knelt beside him, giving his cheeks a few firm squeezes. Yuuri whimpered, feeling the judge’s breath on his skin.

Beside him, Victor turned around too. They met each other’s gaze, and Yuuri wondered what Victor’s judge had thought of him. He had his own markings, though they blended in better with his skin, as they were a creamy beige. Why had Victor’s assessment taken longer than Yuuri’s?

Yuuri’s thoughts stopped in their tracks as he caught sight of Victor’s breasts as he turned, full and swinging and proudly on display, milk beading at the tips of his own nipples. Yuuri longed to lap that away, to put his tongue around those swollen buds.

_Just a little longer,_ he thought.

The judge wrapped a tape measure around Yuuri’s hips, measuring the swell of his plump ass cheeks.

“Ah,” Yuuri whimpered as he felt a gentle pat at his ass cheeks, the judge smacking them lightly to watch them move. “Ngh, g-good. Feels good.”

The judge laughed. “I’m glad to hear it.”

Yuuri moaned again as he felt the judge grip the base of his black tail, stroking along it gently. He lifted it up, exposing Yuuri’s cheeks completely, and tugged one cheek to the side to expose his twitching hole.

“O-oh,” Yuuri whimpered, “Oh, yes, more, please.”

The judge didn’t respond, and Yuuri bit the inside of his cheek in mild annoyance. He wished the judge would give him something to go off of, to give him some clue as to how he was doing.

Instead, though, the judge continued to spread his cheeks, eyeing his entrance with the vibrator inside it. He scribbled notes down in between groping and fondling Yuuri’s ass, while all the while the vibrator sent sparks of pleasure up Yuuri’s spine.

The audience watched him, _Victor_ watched him, the attention making Yuuri feel hot and so unbelievably aroused.

The judge gripped the flared base of the vibrator and began to slowly tug it out of him. Yuuri sobbed as it came out, whining at the loss of contact, hips jerking forward involuntarily.

“Good muscle tightness,” the judge murmured under his breath, while Yuuri gasped and whined.

The judge pressed the vibrator back into Yuuri’s clenching, twitching entrance, the stretch of it thick and wonderful. Yuuri made sure that the judge heard each of his desperate mewls, his low whines, as he fucked Yuuri slowly with the vibrator.

Beside him, Yuuri heard Victor making those same low sounds. It was overwhelming, knowing everyone was watching the vibrator plunge in and out of his swollen hole, knowing that right beside him Victor’s judge was giving him the same wonderful pleasure.

Fuck, Yuuri was so aroused it _hurt_.

When the judge slid the vibrator back in one final time, letting it sit against his prostate and buzz with constant stimulation, Yuuri whimpered in frustration. He wriggled his hips at the judge, knowing it was fruitless.

“Turn around again,” the judge said, still scribbling down notes. “I need to measure your breasts now.” He pat Yuuri’s head fondly, and Yuuri leaned into the touch, whining. “You’ve done a great job.”

Yuuri preened at the praise. He fluttered his lashes at the judge as he slowly turned back to face the audience, hands still clasped above his head, breasts and hard cock fully on display.

The anticipation of having someone, anyone, touch his breasts made Yuuri’s cock twitch and his heart pound. No matter how many times he went through the competition circuit, the erotic thrill of having his breasts presented and analyzed for the world to see made him hot and shivery, thrumming with desire.

The judge put one thick hand over Yuuri’s swollen breast and Yuuri moaned out loud, eyes rolling back at the scorching sensation of touch on his jiggling tit.

“Good,” the judge chuckled, “Good. Very receptive to touch, I see.”

Instead of writing in his notebook, the judge tapped on his smart watch a few times, bringing it up closer to his lips.

A cry from beside him made Yuuri’s gaze snap to where Victor was being tested, as well. His own judge was gripping his tits with both hands, squeezing with firm, practiced strokes to release little squirts of milk. Jealousy and desire pooled together in Yuuri’s belly, watching that sweet, creamy milk drip down the judge’s hands and onto the stage floor. He longed to drink it down, to have the judge squirt it right onto his tongue.

Yuuri’s judge brought out his tape measure one more time, measuring his bust size. He pulled the measure taut over Yuuri’s swollen nipples, rubbing against them so they soaked it with their milk. He pulled the tape measure off and took a heady sniff of the sodden fabric, noting down Yuuri’s breast size with interest. He then tapped Yuuri’s tit eagerly, watching it bounce and jiggle at the touch.

“Good bounce and perkiness,” the judge murmured into his smart watch. “Like most members of the kuroge washu breed, very plump breasts that move readily with touch.”

Yuuri flushed, staring down at his own swinging tits. His gaze flit once again to Victor, to his breasts. They were smaller than Yuuri’s – he’d always been on the small side, for a show taura – but so bouncy, so jiggly, so soft. His tits had been described as pillows, soft as a cloud, squishy and so utterly enticing. Judges couldn’t stop touching them – even now Yuuri saw Victor’s judge cupping his tits in his hands and letting them drop again and again, while little droplets of milk dribbled out.

Yuuri choked on a cry as his own judge put his hands on Yuuri’s tits again, this time exploring his plump flesh, fingers probing his puffy nipples and areola curiously.

“Nipples are a dusky beige,” the judge murmured, “Compliments the indicative kuroge washu coloring beautifully.

Yuuri blushed. He flexed, puffing his chest out, watching his own milk bead up at the tips of his fat nipples. The judge produced a sort of caliper, plastic with padded edges, and put the tips at the edges of his areola.

“It’s much easier to measure when they’re so puffy like this,” the judge said with a wink, moving the caliper to his fat nipple and turning the knob so that the distance between the two tips got shorter and shorter, until they were tight around his leaking, swollen nipple.

Yuuri whimpered at the tightness around the fat bud. Milk leaked out as the caliper squeezed and tugged at his nipple gently. At the flush of arousal and desire on Yuuri’s cheeks, the judge used the tool to tug at his nipples roughly, making him whimper and whine and squeeze his thighs together, hoping for some friction against his achingly hard cock.

The judge murmured the diameter of Yuuri’s nipples and areola into his smart watch approvingly. When he loosened the caliper, Yuuri whined at the loss of contact. Beside him, Yuuri knew Victor was being measured as well – his nipples were so swollen, so pink and puffy that they were irresistible, and the thought of his judge tugging on those hypersensitive buds until tears of arousal sprung to Victor’s blue eyes made Yuuri’s mouth water.

“Just a few more tests,” the judge crooned. “I’m going to pull your nipples, just to see how your breasts react to being pulled. I’ll pull them a few times, because I also want to watch them being milked. Is that okay?”

“Yes,” Yuuri breathed, desperate for touch, “Yes, please.”

The judge nodded. He was very professional, though Yuuri saw a slight strain in his pants, even through the dance belt judges in non-sexual events were required to wear. Yuuri would offer to suck his cock, but that was expressly not allowed in this event, as it could make the judge unduly biased.

Yuuri moaned as the judge pinched his swollen, puffy nipple between his two fingers. He wasn’t leaking quite as much as he had been on the first day, but milk still dribbled out easily. He couldn’t help but watch his own tits as the judge played with him, rolling the dusky nub between his fingers and watching the milk bead up thickly.

What if he could suck the judge’s cock? Yuuri whimpered, the judge beginning to tug at his hypersensitive nipples in earnest. He’d gladly get down on his knees and take that thick length all the way back in his throat, just like he did during the fellatio competition.

Victor immediately popped into his mind, and Yuuri whimpered again, watching his breasts move as the judge tugged his nipples again and again. He was murmuring something into his recorder, about how Yuuri’s nipples stretched, how the judge could see the beads of milk all along his fat nipple as he tugged them.

Yuuri could lie on the floor, breasts falling to the side, while Victor and the judge fucked his mouth at the same time. Victor would pat his head gently, Yuuri’s lips stretched so far around the two thick cocks that they were almost white, the heads hitting the back of his throat one after the other. His throat might even expand with the girth of those cocks, both of them pushing back into him at the same time-

Even through his own arousal, Yuuri heard Victor mewling and moaning as his own swollen nipples were tugged and pulled. Victor’s judge could join in too, Victor could suck his cock while Yuuri sucked Victor’s, milk spilling from his swinging tits and down his stomach-

“The nipples are wonderfully elastic,” the judge said, “Perfect for producing high quality milk. Very sensitive, too.” He smiled and pat Yuuri’s cheek. “Almost done, sweet thing.”

Yuuri whined. “No,” he whimpered, “Want more, feels so good.”

“I know it does,” the judge tutted, “The pleasure rooms will be waiting for you as soon as you’re done. We’re going to measure your sensitivity, now, alright sweetheart?”

Yuuri’s mouth watered as the judge brought out two vibrators, one a small bullet, the other a massager wand. Oh, he loved the feeling of those on his tits, the vibrations going straight to his cock. It was like he could come just from the feeling of them on his tits alone.

Victor’s sharp, soft cry drew Yuuri’s attention. His judge was testing his sensitive nipples as well, beginning with the lowest vibration setting on the bullet vibe and pressing it in slow, teasing circles around his pink, puffy areola. Yuuri whimpered at the look of pure bliss on Victor’s face – he knew from fucking Victor how sensitive his nipples truly were, thinking back to the time where Victor came just from Yuuri rutting his ass against his cock and tugging on those fat buds.

Yuuri had never come just from having his nipples touched, but here he felt so aroused, so sensitive, the pleasure the sort that was slow and dragged out until Yuuri felt his whole body was alight with it.

The judge touched the bullet vibe to Yuuri’s own nipple and Yuuri _wailed_. He didn’t miss how Victor’s gaze snapped to him, and he turned to blink at Victor, eyes heavy-lidded. Part of him wanted to say, _Victor, don’t stop looking at me, look at how they’re making me scream just from touching my tits_ – the other part of him wished it was Victor driving him wild.

“P-please,” Yuuri begged, thrusting his chest forward, “Please, that feels so good, my tits are vibrating and it feels so good. More, touch them more, please-”

The judge laughed. He pressed the tip of the bullet right into Yuuri’s nipple, rolling it around, while Yuuri gasped and moaned. His other breast hung limply, swinging as Yuuri gasped and writhed.

More milk was beading up from Yuuri’s nipples, coating the vibrator. Just from the lowest setting, Yuuri’s whole body trembled and writhed in the bonds that held him up on the stage.

The judge dragged the milky vibrator around Yuuri’s areola, pressing the tip against the underside of his nipple and pushing it up.

“More,” Yuuri begged, batting his dark lashes at the judge, “Please, I want more.”

The judge turned up the setting on the vibrator and Yuuri _howled,_ eyes squeezing shut. The judge pressed it against Yuuri’s nipple relentlessly, pushing his nipple back into his breast, as though fucking him with the little bullet vibe.

“Yes,” Yuuri sobbed, thrashing, “Yes, yes, please, yes-”

The judge produced a roll of tape and made quick work of taping the vibrator to Yuuri’s nipple. Yuuri’s breast buzzed and thrummed with sensation, trembling with the intense vibration, and the judge turned the bullet up to it’s highest setting.

Yuuri’s eyes flew wide open, thighs clenching and unclenching. He sagged in the ropes holding him up, body overcome by unrelenting pleasure. Milk dripped thickly from his nipple, down his quivering breast, which bounced and jiggled with each jerk of Yuuri’s body.

“Special tape,” the judge explained, tapping his taped, puffy areola. “It’ll stay on.”

Yuuri nodded and whimpered. He heard another cry from beside him and turned to see Victor’s own breasts being taped, the steady thrum of the vibrator clear even from where Yuuri was. His tits were soaked with milk by now, his cock leaking and cherry red from arousal. He bucked his hips pathetically, trying to get some friction, but meeting only air.

It was unbelievably erotic to see Victor like that, desperate for relief but only finding some in the vibrators taped to his nipples. Afterwards, Yuuri was going to take that cherry red cock between his tits and watch Victor come completely undone as he fucked them.

Yuuri licked his lips. A dribble of precome dripped out of his own hard cock, and Victor met Yuuri’s gaze. There was something in his expression, something both soft and sexy at the same time – Yuuri knew, then, that Victor had been stealing glances at him this whole time, just as Yuuri had been eyeing Victor.

Yuuri’s judge didn’t bother to let him adjust to the sensation this time – he brought the massager up to Yuuri’s untouched breast and turned it up to full strength.

“Yes,” Yuuri wailed, tossing his head back. “Yes, I can feel it all through my tits, they’re so sensitive, they’re making s-so much milk-”

Now that he knew Victor was watching, he thought he might as well put on a bit of a show. A taura would never feign sensitivity or arousal for a competition like this, but for Victor, there was nothing wrong with emphasizing just how good everything felt.

The bullet buzzed on, it and the tape completely covered in milk, which dripped down Yuuri’s soft tummy. His other tit started to leak as well, the massager pressing right onto Yuuri’s swollen bud, nipples hard and erect at the constant stimulation.

The judge pushed the massager against Yuuri’s nipple hard, pushing it back into his swollen, milky breast. He pushed it in again and again, pressing Yuuri’s fat nipple and areola back in towards Yuuri’s body.

“It feels like a cock,” Yuuri moaned, making sure he was loud enough that Victor could hear, “It’s like you’re f-fucking my tit, and the cock is vibrating as it fucks my tit.”

He stole a glance in Victor’s direction and saw him staring at Yuuri openly, eyes filled with frustrated tears as he strained against the bonds. His own tits were so milky they coated the vibrators over his nipples, and once again Yuuri was seized with a need to kneel before Victor’s feet and lap up the droplets of milk falling onto the floor.

Better yet, suckling the milk directly from Victor’s puffy pink nipples, massaging his areola, and maybe he could hold a vibrator to Victor’s nipple and lap at it at the same time-

Yuuri’s eyes flew open. Victor sobbed and mewled at the constant buzz from the vibrators, tits jiggling as his body jerked, and he looked _so fucking good_. Yuuri’s cock throbbed and twitched, the vibrations on both tits and in his ass combining into an overwhelming wave of pleasure-

“I’m coming,” Yuuri gasped, as though he couldn’t quite believe it, “I’m coming, I’m, it just feels so good, I can’t stop it-”

“It’s alright,” the judge soothed, “Come, sweet thing.”

Yuuri made eye contact with Victor one more time, telling him, _watch me, watch me come in front of everyone, think of how you’ll make me come after._

Victor whimpered, lower lip trembing, and Yuuri spurted hot come and milk onto the stage. He sobbed, eyes screwing shut, the vibrators drawing more thick milk from his tits as he kept coming.

Eventually, he sagged against the restraints, panting. In front of him was a pool of come, and milk covered his tits and belly, some even dripping onto his thighs.

“Wonderful job,” the judge cooed, beginning to undo the vibrators at Yuuri’s tits. “I think I have all I need.”

Yuuri whined as the wonderful buzzing pleasure went away. When they untied him, the event finally over for him, Yuuri nearly collapsed onto the stage. He was pleased to hear Victor being unclipped as well – he thought he might go crazy if he had to watch Victor writhe in sweet pleasure but not being able to touch him.

Taura came sometimes during this event, Yuuri knew. It shouldn’t impact his scores. If he were being honest, the fact that Victor had seen him come on stage, in front of everyone – it was thrilling. Exciting. He hoped Victor had watched that with a mixture of arousal and jealousy, knowing it wasn’t him making Yuuri come, knowing afterwards he’d make Yuuri come a dozen times, so much harder than he had on stage.

When Yuuri looked into Victor’s eyes as they both exited the stage, he knew that Victor had.

Yuuri didn’t even bother greeting his handler. He gripped Victor’s hand and ran far enough away that they wouldn’t be in anyone’s way. He shoved Victor down onto the grass in the fair, not even bothering to find privacy, making Victor lay flat in the open air.

“Your cock is so hard,” Yuuri teased, leaning over it and running one teasing finger at the base of his cockhead. The vibrator still buzzed pleasantly in Yuuri’s ass, bringing him to half-hardness already.

“Yuuri,” Victor whimpered, tears beading in the corners of his blue eyes. Yuuri knew he must be frustrated, his cock so hard for so long with no relief. Well, Yuuri wouldn’t deny him any longer.

Yuuri squeezed his swollen tits together and brought Victor’s cock between them, fucking his tits on Victor’s cock.

“ _Yuuri_ ,” Victor sobbed, tossing his head back.

“Does that feel good, baby?” Yuuri crooned, breasts jiggling as he brought them down onto Victor’s cock, squeezing his soft flesh tight around it.

“Yes,” Victor choked, clenching fistfuls of grass in the ground beneath him, “God, yes, Yuuri-”

People were beginning to gather around and watch, so Yuuri wriggled his hips enticingly, knowing that the flared end of the vibrator inside of him peeked out from between his plush cheeks.

Milk gushed over Victor’s red cock, making it even slicker as Yuuri fucked himself on it. Yuuri moaned, rolling his hypersensitive nipples between his thumb and forefinger as he brought his tits down again and again, taking in the bright red flush of Victor’s cheeks and his cock.

Yuuri tilted his chin down and began to lap at Victor’s cock, little kitten licks, and before long Victor was sobbing and gasping and coming all over Yuuri’s face and glasses, his come once again mixing with Yuuri’s milk.

When Victor managed to lift himself up to look at Yuuri again, Yuuri grinned mischievously and licked Victor’s cock and his own tits clean, swallowing everything down with a wink.

“God, Yuuri,” Victor panted, “How did I ever find someone as wonderful as you?”

* * *

Scoring brought Yuuri crashing down to reality. They’d taken the vibrators out, finally, and now he and Victor sat hand in hand as they waited for the results.

“...And in first place, Yuuri Katsuki, of Japan!”

Yuuri’s eyes widened. For a moment, he couldn’t even believe it. For all he’d talked about beating Victor, the fact that he actually had – Yuuri almost believed he’d misheard. That they’d take it back, say it was a mistake.

But no, Yuuri had really, actually beaten Victor Nikiforov, living legend, in competition.

His eyes filled with happy tears and he brought a hand up to his lips to mask his shock.

Yuuri didn’t miss the note of surprise in Victor’s eyes as well, as though he’d expected to win. He felt a sense of smugness, at that – Victor loved him, clearly, but a part of him had been underestimating Yuuri. He’d gotten so comfortable as the living legend that he hadn’t seen Yuuri surpassing him.

Yuuri managed to stifle the smirk that threatened to break through his tears, though, when he realized that this was the first time Victor had been beaten in competition in a very, very long time. The sting of it must have been sharp. Yuuri wasn’t quite sure what to say, what to do – a part of him worried that Victor might be angry with him, so unused to being beaten at anything.

Luckily, Victor broke the silence, offering Yuuri a small, sheepish smile.

“I’m happy,” he said, giving Yuuri a quick peck on the lips. “I just got to fuck the best tits in the entire world, didn’t I?”

Fresh tears beaded in Yuuri’s eyes, still happy. He threw his arms around Victor’s neck, holding him close, and felt Victor’s smile against his shoulder as Victor hugged him back.

They clipped the medal to his collar, first place. Victor stood right beside him, pride shimmering in his blue eyes.

Yuuri couldn’t remember being happier in his life, knowing that Victor would use his disappointment to put his best-in-the-world cocksucking mouth to good use on Yuuri later tonight, knowing that he had _beaten Victor Nikiforov in competition_ , his dream since he’d started on the show circuit all those years ago.

There was only one event left, and Yuuri couldn’t fucking wait for it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final event of the competition has arrived, and Yuuri is absolutely determined to win.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello friends! ia here with the good shit! this chapter was simultaneously the hottest and most difficult thing I've ever written lmao get ready for 7k of mostly porn!! ahead: fucking machines and lots of public sex!! 
> 
> thank you for reading! please, friends, leave lovely lovely revamp and me some comments, we live for your comments and kudos >:'D

The following days after the aesthetic assessments were full of sly smiles in passing, playful winking and exaggerated moaning while being milked; the two of them teased each other in the spare moments that their handlers weren’t looking. Despite their best pouting eyes and indignant huffing, the ban on drinking from each other was reinstated. The next and final event would be testing output, one of Yuuri’s best events, as well as one of the most highly anticipated and most highly attended events of the entire show. 

Yuuri couldn’t fucking wait. It combined so many of the things that made his toes curl, the public performance, of course, being one of the top billed. But the act itself… it made Yuuri’s core clench pleasantly, his cock and hole twitched just thinking about it. Neither Yuuri nor Victor had never lost in this specific event, winning handily over competitors in every aspect of it… and Yuuri had lost track of just how many times he had fucked himself stupid watching Victor’s performances for this event. 

It was unfair, just how sexy Victor looked that way, brainless and fucked out, his nipples red and \leaking, his tits swinging as he thrashed with pleasure. Back then, Yuuri had only fantasized about pulling those nipples into his mouth, letting himself be the toy Victor fucked himself with… but now, it was better than his wildest, wettest dreams.

Regardless of the cruel measures (Victor’s words) their handlers were enforcing on them, they still did, of course, sneak a few playful pulls from each other in the dead of night, hushed voices and nearly silent sighs of pleasure filling whichever stall the other had successfully sneaked into. They weren’t the only Taura fucking each other in the dormitories, of course, there were plenty of others sleeping with enemies and friends alike. Victor’s and Yuuri’s sounds were easily drowned out by the noises their competitors were making. 

They could only really sneak a few mouthfuls from each other, not wanting to ruin their chances of utterly destroying each other for their last competition. They had to conserve their milk and… well… their other precious fluids. Other than the few rounds they were allowed to work from each other, just to sate the need for release, both of them were left frustratingly aroused and full of milk for the remaining three days of the show. 

On a lazy afternoon in that horrible interim, Yuuri’s tail flicked impatiently behind him. It was too warm to focus on anything else other than the way that sweat had begun to bead at Victor’s hairline, the jingle of his medal against his bell and identification tag called attention to his throat, his chest… and his swollen, leaking tits as he laid in front of the box fan keeping them cool. 

Yuuri furrowed his brow and huffed in frustration, his cock hardening at just the sight of Victor, his tits falling to each side as he laid on his back, a fat bead of milk pearling at each of his nipples. He tried to busy himself with reading the posted standings, seeing the difference in his and Victor’s scores a scant few decimal points. 

Need soon surged forward in a way that he couldn’t ignore anymore and he cleared his throat sharply, both calling his handler’s attention to himself and stirring Victor from his nap. 

“I want to practice for the last event,” Yuuri said, knowing that taking his practice time now, nearly a full day before the competition, would mean he had to forfeit any milking or orgasms between the end of practice and the event. The frustration was too much. He needed something, and he needed it _now_. 

Yuuri’s handler stared at him like he had spoken in Japanese instead of English, the language he had been trained to speak for all of his competitions. “Now?” the man asked him, his eyes wide and one eyebrow arched up in disbelief. “Yuuri, you aren’t getting antsy now, are you?”

Yuuri huffed indignantly, crossing his arms over his full breasts and whining at the nearly painful pressure. “Yes, _now_ ,” he snapped angrily, “I believe I’m allowed one practice hour before the event, am I wrong?” he bit, feeling his frustration manifest in the sass that had nearly been trained out of him. 

His handler rolled his eyes and nodded, reaching for his lead. “Would Victor like to come along too?” he asked, both to Victor’s handler and to the Taura himself, who had begun to blink away sleep and stand at Yuuri’s side, trying subtly to paw at Yuuri’s plump ass. Victor’s handler nodded sternly, looking to Victor. 

“Can you last a day without rubbing off on him, Vitya?” the man asked, earning a vigorous nod in reply. Apparently Victor was just as needy as Yuuri was, if a bit better at handling it than he was. “I sure hope that’s true. Whatever you do afterward is your business, but you know the rules until tomorrow,” his face was stern and solemn, and Victor returned the sharp expression with a goofy grin and a soft bounce on his heels. 

Yuuri nearly broke then and there, as Victor’s full chest jiggled and those pearly beads of milk dripped to the floor of their shared space. “I’ll be good, I promise,” he said, his heart-shaped grin breaking over his features. 

Yuuri couldn’t help himself. 

“Good boy,” Yuuri murmured, palming Victor’s ass, just out of sight of their handlers, making his boyfriend whimper and pull his lower lip into his mouth.

“Say that again, when we’re practicing,” Victor whispered, his alabaster cheeks a gorgeous shade of rosy pink; Yuuri nodded so quickly it gave him whiplash. Both of their handlers groaned, clipping their prized show cows into their leads as they made moony heart eyes at each other, brushing their tails against each other as they walked. 

The four of them quickly made their way through the sunny fairgrounds, their handlers begrudgingly allowing them to indulge in their respective favorite colors of cotton candy, feeding it to each other with increasingly lewd levels of finger suckling. The treats were gone by the time they made it to the private practice spaces, tucked away from public view. Yuuri’s legs went wobbly at the sight of the machines, shining and clean, just like the milking machines at the farm back home. 

He and Victor picked two machines side by side, knowing that they would want to watch every second of their practice together, watching each other be ruined completely by their respective machines. Victor scrambled up onto the table, folding his legs perfectly, his posture regal and elegant even as he was strapped into a fucking machine. 

Yuuri’s cock had swelled to its full length even before he was fully strapped in, the familiar restraints holding him down kept him on his knees, a spreader bar fastened to his ankles kept his legs spread wide. The thick belts wrapped around his thighs and arms kept him from squirming, god knew he’d have a hard time staying in one place when the machines whirred to life. His handler positioned the pumps on his nipples, applying that gentle, initial vacuum pressure to seal them in. The pumps were designed to draw out his thick, creamy milk and deposit it in the detachable container below.

Gloved hands, again, fingered him open, though the machine and its aphrodisiac lubricant would do the job well enough on its own. Yuuri panted and writhed as the blunt head of the fucking end kissed his hole, not pressing in just yet. Yuuri tried to rock back onto the toy but reveled in the restraints holding him in place. 

One particular upgrade from the usual milking machines, however, was the addition of a cocksleeve meant to milk him dry, not unlike the suction devices on his nipples. The toy sheathed his cock in silicone, made with some kind of stroking machinery meant to imitate a mouth or an ass. It was a close comparison to the stroker toy he had been given for self pleasure, but a far cry from the glorious heat and tightness of Victor’s body. Though, if he considered all things fairly, he would probably be too brainless to compare the two within just a few minutes. 

His handler slicked him up there as well, stroking his cock with the deft, gentle touch of a horny teenager before slipping the sheath around him and letting it hang between his legs. Just the gravity alone pulled on his cock in a delicious way, a chill ran down his spine as he recalled the way the toy would grip him, suck him dry just like his tits.

The two of them fully strapped in, their handlers passed the duty of watching them to the attendant, stationed in the room to hit the killswitch should something happen, but everyone knew the poor man was only there to listen to Taura scream and sob with pleasure for hours at a time. The clock was set for an hour, a countdown was issued, but Yuuri barely heard the man utter ‘zero’. His mind and body were completely honed in on the sudden, incomprehensible pleasure that overtook him. 

An hour later, both their bodies completely drained of milk, of seed, of any strength, their handlers returned to find them curled up together in a recovery room, kissing languidly, coughing against sore throats brought on by all their moaning. Victor had won by scant milliliters of fluid, though Yuuri had been pushed over the edge a handful more times than Victor had. Yuuri knew it was the years of milking and conditioning he had undergone in his competitive career, his body trained to produce gallons of milk a day just by being hooked up to those machines. 

Neither one of them noticed the door opening, two sets of footsteps interrupting their recovery. “Why don’t we… ah, we’ll be back in half an hour,” Yuuri’s master said, though neither of the fucked-out Taura heard him. They ducked out of the room quietly, and the two continued nuzzling each other’s flushed cheeks, kissing chapped lips and red noses. 

“You looked amazing, Vitya,” Yuuri crooned softly, a little moo slipping out of his mouth. “So pretty, getting fucked like that. Such a good boy.” 

Victor sighed a warbled moan; if he had any strength left in his body, he would have been hard immediately, the praise shooting right to his cock. “Can’t wait to beat you again tomorrow,” he mumbled, curling in against Yuuri’s empty chest, wishing he could have drank more from Yuuri’s milking. The milk drawn from them had been surrendered to their handlers, and the seed collected… that was left aside for secure disposal. 

Yuuri smiled softly and shrugged. “Mmm, I like your confidence, baby.” he laughed, kissing the smooth curl of Victor’s horns, proud of the shiver that rocked through his body. “But I’ll be winning tomorrow.”

__________________________

Yuuri was almost surprised by how quickly his breasts filled again, swollen and leaking just as much as they had been before their practice round. Victor’s training had been incredibly effective, evident in both in his ability to bounce back for another round, and in his milk production; Yuuri promised he would thank him properly for such invaluable training with his mouth and tits later, giggling at Victor's teasing jabs about coaching fees.

Not wanting the milk collected during their practice to go to waste, their handlers allowed both of them a generous serving of it with breakfast that morning. Yuuri poured every drop of Victor's creamy milk over his favorite dry cereal and Victor drank his portion of Yuuri's all in a long drag as dessert when he finished. Yuuri couldn't help but smile at the adorable smear of white leftover on his upper lip, before he greedily kissed it away. 

The need under Yuuri’s skin surged stronger and stronger with every passing moment that he and Victor were separated, their handlers not daring to spoil the results. The milking event wasn’t focused on quality, but was instead expressly focused on _quantity_. The Taura with the highest volume of milk collected would win, tallied in combination with cum collected and the amount of orgasms in one hour. 

Yuuri shivered as he remembered the way the machines had felt on, in, and around him the day before, his cock twitched between his legs in interest. Victor had been moved into the stall across the hall from him, only for the day. (They had needed to be separated more than once that day.) Victor took every opportunity to show off for passersby, lifting his arms up over his head, his tits swaying side to side, bouncing gently in a manner that Yuuri knew was directed at him.

Yuuri retaliated in kind, of course, leaning over the half door, letting his chest hang for all the passersby (but specifically Victor) to see, to enjoy just how swollen, pink and tender he was, his puffy nipples and areola begging to be kissed, tenderly milked. Yuuri smirked at the way Victor's tongue lolled out of his mouth just watching, those soft lips painfully tempting. He wasn't providing samples today in order to conserve for the milking, but the thought of squirting milk directly into Victor's mouth from across the hall made his legs wobble.

As the event drew closer, the fairgrounds got busier; the area was positively crawling with spectators and Taura alike, come to watch the grand finale of the international livestock show. Word had quickly spread of Victor Nikiforov’s boyfriend, a Taura from Japan with no titles, no international acclaim, who was sweeping the show like he had been competing for years. Yuuri even noticed it himself, more people stopped by his stall to speak with him and his handler to inquire about him, asking all sorts of questions about his family and the rest of his herd back home. 

Yuuri answered every single one of their questions while ignoring the throbbing ache growing between his legs, begging for his attention. The event couldn’t come soon enough, Yuuri thought to himself, watching as Victor begged his handler to let him sneak across the hall, just for a few minutes. 

“Fine, fine, but don’t make me put that cockring on you,” the man grumbled, and Yuuri saw the way Victor’s cheeks flushed, his silver ears laid back against his head. He shivered at the thought of Victor having to wear a cockring, keeping him hard and choking off his dick to keep him from spending… “Go on, ten minutes.”

Victor hurried across the hall and pushed Yuuri into their rumpled little nest, nuzzling his cheek and slotting their bodies together like complementary puzzle pieces. Yuuri’s thigh found its place between Victor’s legs, and Victor’s own muscly leg pressed Yuuri’s thighs apart as they kissed; soft, contented mooing filled the space, hips rolling against each other of their own accord. 

They both knew they weren’t allowed to cum, they weren’t allowed to leak too much on each others’ bodies, not yet. But Yuuri still couldn’t shake the mental image of Victor’s cock, purpling and stiff, a ring at the base of it keeping him hard. 

“V-Vitya,” Yuuri moaned, throwing his head back into the mess of blankets, hoping he could catch Victor’s handler’s attention. “P-please, mmmmmmmore,” he mooed, arching his back, his tits jiggling with the sudden movement. 

“I-- _ah_ ,” Victor moaned in turn, biting his lip against the urge to pull one of Yuuri’s nipples into his mouth or drive into his open mouth; his cock was so hard it hurt, so insistent on being used to fuck Yuuri into the blankets that he almost drowned in his own need. “Yuuuuuuri,” Victor ground out, rubbing his firm length along Yuuri’s squishy thigh, a bit of precum dribbling out and smearing on one of Yuuri’s gorgeous dark spots.

“Vi-hiitya,” Yuuri sobbed, his nerve endings raw with want, his hands squeezing desperately at Victor’s ass. _“Yes!”_ he cried, hoping the sound would imitate an orgasm enough to gain their masters’ attention. The noise had its intended effect, but Yuuri hadn’t expected his own handler to choke off his length as well. A spare ring of Victor’s locked around the base of his cock kept him hard and frustrated, whining and eager for the small gap of time remaining before the final event. 

By the time they needed to leave and prepare for the event, and Yuuri and Victor were set free of their rings, Yuuri had to fight the urge to soothe his boyfriend’s poor, abused length with his mouth. Though the thought of Victor, hard and aching, as desperate as Yuuri himself was… god, it was hot to think about. Perhaps they could play with that in the future.

Yuuri stopped in his tracks, realizing that they hadn’t figured out what they would do after the end of the show. Would he… no, he couldn’t just move in with Victor, he chastised himself for even thinking about such a thing. He couldn’t just move to Russia and compete alongside Victor. He needed to ask, he had to know if there was even a possible chance that he could be Victor’s mate after the show finished. 

“Yuuri?” Victor’s voice pulled him out of the dark, his hand soft against his cheek. “No matter what happens tonight, I want to ask you a question.”

“I… I want to ask you something too,” Yuuri began, biting his lower lip as they walked, his medals clinking on his collar as they walked, fingers laced together. “I was wondering if I… if we could…” the words tangled up in his mouth as he spoke, refusing to unravel. 

Victor hummed softly, rubbing his thumb over Yuuri’s knuckles, admiring the soft patches of black there. “If we could…?" he encouraged, his eyes soft, his voice gentle. 

Yuuri pushed out a rush of breath in one short exhale. “If we could be together after this is over. If we could stay together, be each others’...” Yuuri’s voice grew quiet in the din of spectators passing them, other Taura and their handlers heading for the performance arena. “You know. Be each other’s mates. Live together.” he admitted finally, the weight of it lifting from his shoulders almost immediately. 

Victor sighed, a sliver of a tear falling down his cheek. “I was going to ask you that,” he said, leaning down and kissing Yuuri’s plump cheek. “I’ll gladly be yours, if you’d be mine. I’m sure we can work something out, if you want to come live with me, train with me.” 

“Really?” Yuuri could hardly believe it. “You mean it?” He asked, and when Victor nodded, he couldn’t help himself. He could squeal he was so overjoyed. He threw his arms around Victor’s shoulders, kissing him fiercely, messily. 

“Baby, we’re… _Yuuuuuuuuuri,_ ” Victor laughed, cupping Yuuri’s cheeks and smiling down at his overeager mate, brown eyes bright and sparkling. “Let’s celebrate when we’re not in the middle of the midway,” he said with a laugh, and nodded toward their disgruntled handlers, who looked as if they might blow their lids if they stalled any more. Yuuri flushed and nodded, feeling that familiar rush of adrenaline. He was Victor’s, and Victor was his. This gorgeous creature was his mate, Yuuri had stolen him from the world. And he intended on making that quite well known tonight. 

A smirk curled his lip upward and they continued on their way, Yuuri giggling as Victor took every chance he could to kiss his cheek, nip at his sensitive ears, whisper soft praise in his ear about how good his ass looked when it swayed like that. Yuuri’s stomach flipped as they entered the staging areas, quickly grooming themselves in the short span of time before the event began. Victor took charge of sweeping Yuuri’s hair back, working the gel through his hair carefully, lovingly. The sensation alone had Yuuri’s skin crawling with goosebumps and his cock twitching with interest, Victor’s hands expert in their task. 

Victor even gave Yuuri’s curled horns a gentle massage around the base, the sensation toe-curling in all the right ways. Yuuri, of course, returned the favor, only stopping when the five minute warning was announced. The competition had thinned to the top ten competitors as scored over the past events, leaving an incredibly stiff race for… well. The race was hard won, at least who would come in third. There was little dissent among the gathered that Victor Nikiforov would take the blue ribbon again, claiming Best in Show, and everyone expected second place to be given to the newcomer, Katsuki Yuuri. 

Yuuri knew otherwise. He would be taking that first place ribbon from his boyfriend, his Vitya, his mate. Victor was clearly thinking the same, in reverse, the glassy-eyed lust on his features reading competition-ready. 

“Are you ready to lose, baby?” Yuuri purred in Victor’s ear, pulling the lobe of it into his mouth and nipping at it, working a pleased moan from his mate. 

“Mmnn, _Yuuuri_ , I’m g-going to win, remember?” Victor stammered, biting his lip against the urge to get hard again. This was the only event that required them to be soft at the start, to avoid having any kind of head start on their competition. “God, you’ll kill me, Yuuri,” he muttered, digging his fingernails into the meat of his palm to distract him, only for a moment. 

An announcer began prattling on about something that Yuuri couldn’t be bothered to listen to, far too focused on Victor’s lips, his fluttering silvery lashes, his milky thighs and swollen tits so jiggly and leaky; Living Legend of the Dairy World and his mate, Victor Nikiforov… that sounded nice.

Names of competitors were called off one by one, ascending from tenth to first place, Yuuri’s own name, then Victor’s read aloud as they made their way onto the stage with their handlers. The harsh lights were nearly blinding, casting both Yuuri’s and Victor’s skin bright as snow, Yuuri’s dark patches somehow even darker. The crowd roared at Victor’s name, and Yuuri watched out of the corner of his eye as Victor’s pale skin burned a bright red, the attention clearly turning him on as much as it was Yuuri. 

The row of milking machines made Yuuri’s stomach flutter with arousal, but he fought valiantly to stay soft, at least until he was tied down, restrained and clipped in in all those perfect ways. His handler led him to his ascribed machine beside Victor; Yuuri swayed his hips seductively, fluttering those inky lashes at the crowd in the way he knew was irresistible, even pausing to run his hands along the undersides of his tits as if to promise the crowd they’d be empty by the end. 

Yuuri heard Victor’s stuttered moan at the sight of him so brazenly showing himself off, a wicked smirk spreading across Yuuri’s features as Victor passed him. He could see the want in his eyes, wishing he could reach out and paw at his ass, take one of his fat, leaking nipples into his mouth and suck, to be the cock fucking Yuuri while he was milked… 

Yuuri was hard and throbbing before his thighs were even pushed apart by the spreader bar, his cheeks flushed and his nipples were peaked, his body reacted without a rational thought in his head. His handler attached the suction cups to his chest, and his nipples were already leaking into them before the seal had even been made, pulling his tender, puffy, milky skin into the clear plastic cups. 

Victor might send him to an early grave, Yuuri thought to himself as he watched his mate’s chest being hooked up to the milking machine, his nipples and areola stretched and pulled that way, warm milk already leaking from his chest. He already looked like he was on the edge of bliss, his cheeks as red as his cock, twitching and leaking between his legs as his ass was stretched open. Yuuri’s own handler’s fingers squelched wetly inside him, want urging Yuuri to cant his hips backward, but he was held fast by the restraints. His wrists too were bound, held down to avoid too much thrashing, of course, but it only added to the deliriously arousing scene in front of him. 

Both of them were pinned down, helpless, every eye in the room was on them, their bodies meant to be ogled and fantasized about as pleasure overwhelmed them on all fronts, and Yuuri sobbed with it as his cock was enveloped in that slick sleeve, the contraption within ready at a moment’s notice to work him over the edge again and again and again. The blunt head of the fucking machine was pressed against his rim too, nudging against his pink, puffy hole in preparation. 

Yuuri caught Victor staring again, and he arched his back as best he could, given the restraints holding him to the table. Victor’s eyes rolled back and he whimpered Yuuri’s name, his body strung tight as a bow string as the countdown began, the crowd joining in. 

The world narrowed to the way Victor’s arms tensed as he prepared himself, his blue eyes clouded with lust, still locked on Yuuri’s. Yuuri bit his lower lip and set his jaw, ready for the pleasure and the sweet agony that would be this last challenge. 

“Vitya,” Yuuri moaned softly, the countdown creeping closer to zero. “I l-love you,” he said, a soft secret, a moment of tender before his mind went completely blank.

“Yuuri,” Victor returned, his voice shaking already, threatening to fall to pieces. “I… _mmmnnn_ , I love you,” he shuddered, and his eyes rolled back as the fucking end pushed slowly into him, his mouth fell open in a long, drawn-out moan, Yuuri voicing his pleasure too as the thick toy plunged into him. 

It all happened at once. The fucking machine pushed into him, the suction on his nipples pulled his chest in that spine-tingling way, and the sleeve wrapped around his cock began to slowly roll up and down his shaft, milking it with near-perfect pressure.

Yuuri cried out, all the sensations at once threatening to pull him under. The mechanic whirring of the machines was only an underscore to the sounds he and the rest of the Taura on stage were making, the cheer of the crowd roaring pricking like fire in his veins. 

A handful of judges wandered the stage admiring, simply spectating and watching for infractions, any hints of aphrodisiacs or any other methods of cheating, but any thoughts of how he might steal the win were far from Yuuri’s mind in that moment. 

His eyes, glassy and unfocused, tried to meet Victor’s writhing form, but all he could see was the blurred outline of his mate, his pale flesh a smear of ivory as his glasses slipped down the narrow line of his nose. He opened his mouth to praise him, but a garbled moan came out instead, falling from his tongue as uncontrolled as the growing urge to come pooling in his lower back. His breaths were reduced to shaky, whimpery panting as the fucking machine punched the air out of his lungs, the vacuum suction around his nipples pulling milk from him relentlessly; steady gushes of it filling the container below. 

His thighs shook and he balled up his fists tightly, so frustratingly close to that first orgasm that he could almost taste the shimmering sensation of it. Through his lust-blurred vision, he could make out Victor’s gasping mouth, open and wet, hot and inviting, and Yuuri crashed over the edge at the sound of his mate moaning in his first language, that same thick length prying him open as it was Yuuri. 

Somewhere, a bell rang, signaling both Yuuri’s first orgasm and the first orgasm of the event, putting him firmly in the lead with the first orgasm bonus. A deep satisfaction bubbled under the surface of Yuuri’s skin, taking an early lead over his mate and the rest of the competition as well. He smirked lopsidedly at Victor, who was so lost in his own bliss that Yuuri could steal a glance without being caught. 

God, he was gorgeous, held down and wrecked so beautifully… he was a work of art.

Yuuri shrieked as the suction, the thrusting pace, the _everything_ increased, speeding up, getting stronger, pulling him in every direction even harsher than before. Yuuri _lived_ for it, his head collapsing to the table as he ground his hips forward best he could, rocking into the sleeve as it pulled his seed away into its own container as well; the toy was flushed with fresh lubrication, the slippery heat wrapping around him pulsing like he was fucking Victor, warm, clenching and wet. 

He heard Victor’s low, rumbling moan pitch higher and higher as he came too, then the throaty, desperate, warbled keen as his own machine picked up its pace. Yuuri threw his hips back as far as he could, leaning into the brutal thrusts and fucking forward into the silicone stroker. The pumps attached to his chest were relentless, each pulsing suck of the vacuum made his breath catch in his throat, drawing milk out of his aching tits with nearly painful efficiency, some milk even leaked out of the cups and over his chest, quick fingers swiping the liquid away and pressed to his lips. 

Yuuri opened his mouth gratefully, moaning around those fingers. He couldn’t tell whose they were, more than likely they were a judge's, but that hardly mattered; he sucked those fingers as desperately, as greedily as he would a cock, easily losing himself in the fantasy of being fucked on all ends. 

“Such an eager boy, aren’t you?” a man’s voice murmured, moaning gently as he gathered another bead of his milk from his leaking tit, letting it drop on Yuuri’s tongue. “Greedy for your own milk, hm?” 

Yuuri barely heard the man, but he knew the answer was ‘yes’, to whatever he was asking. He lapped at those fingers like a man deprived, dying of thirst only quenched by the taste of his own milk. 

The man palmed at his ass, clearly relishing in the soft give of his plump cheeks, and Yuuri moaned around the fingers in his mouth like the touch itself was getting him off, his mouth open and wet, drool spilling onto the table below him as the touch became firmer. That hand was easily replaced with Victor’s, his boyfriend’s greedy touch groping and squeezing, throwing him backward onto his own cock, or pulling him deeper into his own body. 

“Nnngg, Yuuri,” he heard Victor’s soft, musical gasping over the din, and he turned bleary eyes on his mate, looking impossibly fucked out already. The sight alone nearly pushed Yuuri over the edge again, Victor’s ears pressed flat to his head, his pupils blown wide, chest reddened and leaking so perfectly… 

“Vitya,” Yuuri whined in reply, biting his lip as another wave of pleasure rolled up his spine, the toy roughly rolling over his prostate with every stroke. “Fuck, you… look so good, s-so perfect,” he stammered, not holding back every hitched breath and whining moan. 

“N-not as good as y-you,” Victor moaned, his lips curled back in an orgasmic smile, his eyes quickly fluttered shut; those silvery lashes brushed across his cheeks so beautifully, and in such a lewd, arousing environment… fuck, Yuuri wouldn’t be lasting long this round. Victor’s toes curled, his arches beautifully flexed taut before he sobbed Yuuri’s name, his hips snapping forward as he came. 

Yuuri gasped at the sight. He had seen Victor come before, thousands of times, even, counting all the late nights he spent watching his old competitions, but seeing him here, in the flesh, knowing he was Yuuri’s… 

“God, Vitya, I’m…” Yuuri shuddered, his arousal building and crashing without warning. _“Iku!”_ Yuuri sobbed in Japanese as he stumbled over the edge again, orgasm number two marked on a clipboard by the judge standing beside him. The machines picked up their paces again, the toy railing into Yuuri becoming more of a vibrator than a dildo, the speed of it rattling Yuuri in his deepest center, faster than Victor could ever fuck him, faster than he could fuck Victor. 

“Yuuuuuuuri…” Victor’s voice tipped into a moo, the long ‘uu’ of Yuuri’s name lending itself to Victor’s animalistic instincts, and god, the way it sounded on his tongue, slurred like a drunk. The suction on Yuuri’s chest increased as well, the pleasure of it nearly pain. His chest felt hot, too hot, like he was burning, the machines pulling fire out of his veins and licking at his skin as he was milked. 

He could barely catch his breath before it was thrust back out of him, the toy inside him seeming to push the very air out of his lungs… though the sight of Victor being taken apart completely was doing an excellent job of that on its own. 

“Yuuri, p-please, fuck me, fuck m-me,” Victor chanted, throwing his head back and arching his spine in a way that Yuuri would never forget. _He was imagining Yuuri was fucking him._ “Yes! God, yes, _please!_ ” he sobbed, his tongue lolling out of his mouth as he ground his hips back as far as he could. 

_Or maybe Victor was just teasing him_ , Yuuri thought, wondering if he was trying to get him too riled up to think straight, making him lose his focus. Yuuri laughed as best he could with that thick length plowing into him, and let out the single loudest, most wanton moan he could manage; it was high-pitched and desperate, more a wail than anything else, the sound of it perking Victor’s ears up with interest. Yuuri even saw the slight twitch in his judge’s trousers, though, again, this man was wearing a dance belt, as much as Yuuri wished he could swallow him down to the root, to show Victor exactly what he looked like, every hole filled, fucked on every front. 

Victor’s cheeks burned even more impossibly red as Yuuri continued his utterly filthy display of pleasure, pushing his tits out even further, hoping he could have someone, anyone, palm his breasts the way he wished they would be touched, gripping and squeezing the milk out of them by hand as well as by the pumps. 

So Yuuri begged. 

“Vitya, m-my tits, t-touch me, please~” he whimpered, throwing his head back with a sharp wail, his breaths shortening into gasping pants. He could feel the tremors rippling through him as he came up on another orgasm, aching fire building in his core. “Milk me, Vitya, take it all!” he sobbed, nearly drowning out the sounds of Victor’s nonsensical babbling, those icy eyes locked firmly on Yuuri’s swollen tits being milked dry. 

“-uuuuuuri~” Victor moaned, open-mouthed and lazy, his eyes rolling, unfocused, “N-need you,” he drawled, his restrained hands clearly trying to reach for Yuuri. 

“D-don’t worry, I’ll fuck you good and hard,” Yuuri rambled, his hips twitching with the urge to rut into Victor’s wet, sloppy hole after the machine was done with him. “‘M gonna win, and ‘m gonna fuck you as my prize. Gonna fuck you until you’re coming dry, baby,” the words fell from his mouth without thinking, and Victor’s responding whimpers of Yuuri’s name only spurred him on. 

“P-please,” Victor squeaked, long fingers scrambling for something to ground him, every muscle in his back tensed. “Please, please, please, _use me_ ,” World Champion Victor Nikiforov sobbed, begging his nobody boyfriend to _use him._

“Yes, yes, yes,” Yuuri gasped, letting loose a scream of Victor’s diminutive as he came again, before slumping on the table. The distant sound of Victor gasping and writhing, combined with the increase of pressure, speed, everything again, Yuuri shivered through another nearly dry orgasm. The shred of himself that was still lucid was surprised that he had managed two back-to-back like that, but almost all of him was lost to the sensation of being filled, being milked, being fucked within an inch of his life. 

White spots pearled at the edges of his vision, the kind of delirious bliss that Yuuri was used to washing over him in waves. He lost count of his orgasms after that, lost track of Victor’s, even, until a bell rang in the back of his mind. It sounded dull, like he was underwater, and his sex-drunk mind barely understood what it meant; the machines began to slow down, the whirring sounds fading, leaving an empty buzzing in Yuuri’s ears as he pulled against the restraints holding him down. 

He knew the event was over, but god, he couldn’t wait another _fucking_ second. His handler quickly assisted the judge in unbuckling all those belts, the spreader bar, the stroker, and finally, unlatching him from the pumps at his chest. The sudden sensation of blood flowing back into his nipples made him wail, the skin burning like they had been clamped for hours. He had wine red rings around his nipples like circular hickeys, his areolas shining and pink, swollen and puffy after all that milking, sensitive even to the air of the room.

Victor’s voice, whimpering and desperate, pulled Yuuri to him without thinking. He didn’t waste a single moment: as soon as he was free, he scrambled to Victor on uncoordinated wobbly legs, pushing away the penetrating toy and climbing atop his still-restrained form, kneeling between his spread thighs. 

“Wanna… f-fuck you,” Yuuri panted, his chest aching and heavy with just the act of breathing. “Can I?” he asked, leaning over Victor’s body and kissing the heated, sweat-slick skin of his shoulder. Victor sobbed his yes, barely lucid himself and arched his spine, pushing that soft swell of an ass into Yuuri’s groin. Tears were beading in those silky eyelashes and Yuuri couldn’t wait anymore. He pushed into Victor, stretched open and pliant, his rim puffy and red around his cock. Yuuri nearly lost himself then, claiming him in front of the entire gathered crowd, what felt like thousands of eyes watched on, cheering. Yuuri draped himself over Victor’s frame and hooked his arms under Victor’s, groping his empty tits, the machine still sucking despite the end of the event. 

Victor writhed under Yuuri, his body quaking as Yuuri fucked him, his length rubbing his abused walls and brushing his prostate just right. His thrusts were sloppy and disjointed, but the heat of Yuuri’s length inside him still made Victor beg for more. Tears laced his voice as he begged Yuuri for more in every language he knew, babbling incoherently as the table shook beneath them. 

“S-so hot, so loose for me,” Yuuri moaned, kissing along the column of Victor’s throat, leaving dark, purpling hickeys in his wake. “You’re gonna look so pretty in silver,” he added, smirking as that competitive edge surged under his skin. “Victor Nikiforov takes second to his mate, that has a nice ring to it, don’t you th-think?” he stuttered as his hips began to shake. 

“Yuuuuuri, fuck,” Victor gasped, too lost in bliss to complain or argue. “Fill me, n-need it, fill me up,” he begged, sobbing with pleasure as Yuuri’s teeth sank into his skin, marking him again.

“I’ll give you what you need, _silver,_ ” Yuuri moaned, his voice almost a growl as he fucked into Victor’s hole. “Come for me, wanna be your last,” he muttered, his breaths falling in heated pants as he picked up his pace with tremors shaking his body. 

Victor screamed, tears rolling down his flushed cheeks as he came, Yuuri’s name a whimper on his tongue. The fluttering, clenching pressure around him sent Yuuri tumbling over the edge too, a truly embarrassing amount of come flooding Victor’s body, even after countless orgasms over the course of an hour. 

Yuuri slumped forward bonelessly, shaking hands fumbling for the restraints at Victor’s wrists. He ached just to hold him and to be held, after so much brainless rutting and moaning, he needed it more than breath in his lungs. They tumbled off the table with the promise of some… _incentives_ from their handlers, and while the scores were tallied, they found themselves tangled up in each other in a recovery room. 

They washed each other gently, applied their favorite soothing balms to irritated, abused skin, cooing and purring praise for each other as they went, kissing and lapping tenderly at puffy pink nipples, smoothing lotion over the faint friction burns around their wrists and ankles. 

Yuuri breathed a soft moo against Victor’s shoulder as they cuddled in bed together, simply basking in both the utter bliss and complete exhaustion that was their final event of the show. The overall scores were tallied quickly, and all the jelly-legged Taura were called back from their recovery rooms, the machines were wheeled away and a three-platformed podium placed there instead. 

Yuuri’s triumphant smirk had returned, feeling all the excitement and giddy anticipation wash over his anxiety, the usual way he held stock-still, frozen in place by fear was replaced by excited bouncing his chest jiggling despite its near empty state. 

One by one, names of the lower ranked competitors were read out, ribbons and certificates presented to each one of them; Yuuri pitied them, of course, losing is never easy, but with each name, Yuuri felt his competitive spirit pitching higher, his anticipation growing. Victor's fingers laced into Yuuri's, holding him tight, keeping him close.

Fifth, fourth, third places were announced, and the third place Taura took his spot on the podium, a lean, blonde cow Yuuri recognized as Christophe Giacometti. He blew winking kisses into the crowd as his medal and ribbon were pinned to his collar.

Victor's hand tightened around his. The world itself narrowed to Victor's touch, to the throb of his heart in his chest, the race of his pulse in his ears. 

He didn't register that the sounds rumbling in his ears were the sounds of his own name announced, followed by the title he had been aching to hear. 

_"In first place, Katsuki Yuuri! Best in Show!"_


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >11,000 words of pure, milky filth. YOU'RE WELCOME Y'ALL LMFAO
> 
> wow, we've reached the end of this tiddy-licious road. thank you all so, so much for sticking with IA and I!! yes, i'm the original author with IA, the "orphan_account" lmao (don't ask)
> 
> that being said, since this is one of the only of my original fic still listed as mine thanks to IA re-inviting me as a co-author, i'm not above begging for comments, pwease? just a widdle encouwagement? a cwumb of good weviews that i can wead ovew while i mouwn my owd fic???? uwu
> 
> ANYWAY thanks again so much for your support for this fic!!!! let IA and I know about how Tiddy Milk was received by the fandom and you never know....... there might be More.......... at some point..................

Yuuri shifted uncomfortably, ears twitching, tail swishing behind his plump backside. He whined, cheeks pink, and squeezed his breasts together with his arms.

“Stop that,” his handler hissed, and Yuuri whimpered and let his breasts drop, mournfully watching them jiggle.

His whole body was burning with arousal, his cock hard between his legs, his breasts so swollen with milk that it hurt. His nipples were so fat and puffy, and a sheen of milk was beginning to glisten on them, a sign that he needed to be milked _soon._ He was so full it felt like his breasts might burst.

It had been three days since Yuuri won Best In Show, three days since his dreams came true, his milk being sucked from his tits by the machine – three days since he’d, in a fit of passion, pulled his bonded mate Victor from his fucking machine and began to thrust into him himself, Victor sobbing and gasping and incoherent with pleasure. Yuuri had grabbed Victor’s tits, still connected to the machine, and squeezed them harder, watching Victor’s nipples gush creamy, luscious milk, swollen and red from being sucked.

It had been three days since then of _absolute torture_.

Yuuri knew what to expect by this point, though that didn’t make it any easier. After the events came the medal ceremony, where he and Victor would have medals placed on them. It was also where they’d get the pleasure of experiencing the celebratory gangbang and photoshoot – and if they wanted that event to be as satisfying as possible, they needed to be as pent up as their soft, curvy bodies could bear.

Of course, Yuuri and Victor had wanted to put their hands on each other constantly the moment the event ended – but they were able to resist, knowing it would be worth it in the end. The last few days had been torturous, Yuuri watching every day as Victor’s breasts swelled slightly, watching his pink nipples become more pronounced, watching as the arousal went to Victor’s cock so he was walking around semi-hard all day.

They could cuddle if they wanted, but both were so pent up that it was almost too hot when their skin pressed against each other, and each movement while they cuddled would jostle their increasingly swollen breasts, causing little squirts of milk to come out but offering no relief.

By the time the medal ceremony rolled around, Yuuri was practically salivating. He was nearly brainless with lust, and the anticipation of the gala, where he’d be fucked silly by every sponsor and judge in attendance, with Victor right by his side – it made him so hard he could barely walk.

“Yuuri, Victor,” Yuuri’s handler called, standing impatiently in the door to their stall. “It’s almost time. Once you two have your outfits on, we can head right out.”

Victor whimpered beside Yuuri as his handler sidled up behind Yuuri’s and pulled out his medal ceremony lingerie. The fabric would rub sensuously against their breasts and cocks the whole ceremony – just another element of the sweet, sweet torture they were undergoing.

The two of them, as Taura, didn’t really see the need for clothes, but for the human judges, the lingerie really seemed to add to the gangbang experience, so they went along with it. Yuuri couldn’t deny how much he liked the way his plump ass and thighs looked in lingerie, and he certainly had jacked off to Victor’s winner lingerie over the years, so he supposed he understood.

Yuuri held up his outfit. It was more detailed than he was used to – he’d never won such a prestigious first place before, and his toes wriggled at the sight of it. The top was a simple bikini top, though the cups were so small his dusky areola barely peeked out around the edges of them. Milk leaked out of his sensitive nipples, and in a matter of moments the cups were completely soaked.

To Yuuri’s delight, the bottoms were a cute, frilly apron that barely went down to the tops of his thighs, and nothing else. When he tied the apron around his waist, his ass was completely exposed, and his cock pressed against the apron, causing a wet spot to form in the center of it as it leaked.

To top it off, the outfit came complete with thigh high stockings that clung sensuously to his curves, so tight his plump thighs spilled out over them, and a garter with a cute little bow.

Yuuri took a look at Victor and nearly came right then and there. Victor was pouting, not used to needing to wear second place lingerie, and the expression was so cute Yuuri couldn’t resist giving him some comforting little kisses. He liked Victor’s pouty face – and deep inside, he hoped he’d get to see it again and again, at competitions like these and at home.

Victor’s lingerie was a halter top monokini, two skimpy strips of fabric that trailed from his shoulders and connected at his crotch. His cock peeked out from beneath the lingerie, a cherry red tip leaking precum, and his breasts jiggled, barely held in place at all by the strips of fabric of the monokini’s top. When Victor shifted in place, cheeks a bashful pink, his nipple popped out of the monokini, and he had to readjust. Yuuri licked his lips as he watched Victor’s nipple disappear once again behind the skimpy fabric, though it still caused a tent, erect with arousal and leaking milk.

Victor’s lingerie as well came with cute thigh highs that his plump thighs spilled out of, though not as much as Yuuri’s did. Yuuri couldn’t wait to feel the sponsor’s and judges hands on his thighs, pulling and squeezing.

As they left to head towards the ceremony, Yuuri caught a glimpse of Victor’s firm ass, and giggled with delight as he noticed that the lingerie was a thong that hid nothing of his gorgeous skin.

Yuuri could not wait for what was to come.

* * *

The anticipation of the medals was nearly enough to drive Victor insane. He was so aroused from denying himself for so long, and so aroused from seeing Yuuri in that gorgeous lingerie, that it nearly made him forget the sting of second place.

Yuuri was barely shorter than him, but he was so much taller in the first place slot on the podium. Victor’s heart swelled with love at the sight of him up there, cheeks tinged pink with pride, breasts bigger than Victor had ever seen them.

Then, it was time for him to receive his medals.

He didn’t want to take his eyes away, but the feeling of rough hands on his breasts was so arousing after so long that his whole body reacted to it. Victor whimpered as the judge’s fingers splayed over his tits, sliding the sodden fabric away from his nipples. It still clung to his body, to his swollen breasts, but now his nipples were visible to the audience, so they could see how swollen, how puffy and sensitive they were,

The judge played gently with Victor’s nipples, soaking his finger with milk, making sure they were fully erect without milking him enough to reduce the size of his fat tits.

They were announcing his name, his place, but Victor was too out of it to care. All he cared about was the medal they were about to place on him, the gleaming silver nipple clamps with little bells on the ends. Victor mewled and whimpered as the judge held one breast still and let the clamp snap shut over one puffy nipple, then did the same to the other.

Victor cried out at the sharp burst of pleasure that came when the clamps closed around his nipples, the lingerie just barely rubbing against the edge of his areola. They were tight around them, squeezing them roughly, the friction of clamps rough against his sensitive buds. He whimpered, managing to lift his arms over his head and give a wobbly smile, shaking his tits so they jiggled back and forth for the audience and the cameras. The bells jingled musically as he did so.

Up next was Yuuri, and Victor forgot about his own pleasure for a moment, mouth going very dry as he waited for them to put the medals on Yuuri’s own leaking tits. This whole time, how had Victor never considered what Yuuri’s nipples would look like, squeezed between the clamps on the medal?

He licked his lips, watching the judge pinch around the sodden fabric of Yuuri’s bikini top, pulling the fabric even more so they exposed more of the pink, puffy rim of Yuuri’s areola. Yuuri’s face, too – Victor wanted to commit it to memory, the flush on his cheeks, the glazed-over lust in his amber eyes. Then, gently, the judge nudged the fabric away to reveal all of Yuuri’s soaking, leaking tits – not that they were particularly well covered before. The cups nestled against the sides of Yuuri’s breasts, squeezing them closer together, and Yuuri let out an adorable little cry as the clamps – gold, heavier, with intricately carved bells on the end – snapped closed around his nipples as well.

The click of a camera managed to draw Victor’s gaze from Yuuri’s tits, if only for a moment.

He whimpered, remembering that they were still performing, of only for the next few agonizing moments. The clamps were tight, jingling and sending pleasure down his spine with each movement. They’d stop the milk from gushing out, so their breasts would stay swollen for as long as they wanted as the judges and sponsors fucked them. They could take them off at any time, but the more swollen their tits were, the more sensitive they’d be as they were fucked – and one thing any performing Taura learned early on was that sometimes it was worth it to wait.

Victor cupped his swinging tits gingerly, mewling at the mixture of sweet pleasure and sensation of uncomfortable fullness. He squeezed them together, fingers jingling the bells dangling from the clamps, batting his thick lashes at the audience and the judges.

“My tits are so full of milk,” he gasped, beginning to bounce them up and down, one after the other. Though normally his hands were big enough to fit all around the mound of his breasts, they were so swollen today that the jiggling flesh spilled out between his fingertips, soft and pliant, “They feel so good~”

“M-mine too,” Yuuri whimpered. Victor nearly sobbed with pleasure as he looked over to Yuuri and saw him tugging at the bells on the end of his clamps, pulling his breasts out so they dangled in front of his soft tummy. His nipples extended, milk leaking out of the sides of them, long and fat. Victor longed to put his mouth around them, to swirl those fat buds between his tongue. “We kept our breasts full so you all could get to feel them. Won’t you? Won’t you make us feel good?”

He turned to Victor and winked. How Yuuri could be so cute but still so sexy Victor would never understand – but he was glad he’d get to spend the rest of his life experiencing it.

That was their cue to start. Victor nearly leaped of the podium, gripping his breasts to prevent them from bouncing too hard, and made his way to the soft nest of pillows and blankets in the center of the stage. Yuuri was right behind him, and when Yuuri gripped his hand as they made their way over, Victor’s heart throbbed with adoration for his beautiful, gorgeous, erotic mate.

“I didn’t realize they could get so big,” Yuuri murmured, pressing their bodies together in the middle of the nest on the stage. They touched feverishly, their tits pressed against each other’s. “I feel like,” he turned away, blushing bashfully, “I’ve watched you do this before, but I feel like I’ve never seen them this big.”

Yuuri pressed his breasts more firmly into Victor’s, their nipples rubbing against each other, milk beginning to drip between their bodies. The bells jingled between them, clanging against each other.

Victor whimpered. He took Yuuri’s chin and delicately nudged it up, so their eyes met.

“I think this is the most full of milk I’ve been,” he murmured, lips so close to Yuuri’s, the only thing visible to him the rich brown of his eyes. “I didn’t realize how much being in love would affect me. I want always to be so full and swollen, just for you.”

“Yes,” Yuuri whimpered, “We’ll enjoy ourselves, but only you get to drink directly from me. Okay?”

“Yes,” Victor gasped, “Yes, same with you. I only want you to drink from me today.”

He brought their lips together, and Yuuri opened his mouth readily. Yuuri’s arms wrapped around him, pulling him in even tighter, their swollen, milky breasts so tight between them it was almost painful. They kissed wetly in the middle of the stage, nibbling at each other’s swollen lips, their tongues tangling together gently.

Hands gripped Victor’s hips roughly, and he whimpered, feeling the heat as he and Yuuri were surrounded by the judges, the sponsors. There was a rustling of fabric, the participants taking off their pants and underwear, but Victor could hardly care, not when Yuuri was right in front of him with the fattest tits Victor had ever seen on him, lust in his eyes, milk leaking from his nipples and precome from his cock.

They continued to kiss as more and more hands gripped at them. Victor moaned into Yuuri’s mouth at the feel of firm, rough fingers squeezing his ass. Someone gripped the string of his thong, connected to the halter neck, and tugged it upwards. Victor cried out at the friction, the thong rubbing against his asshole, the underwear creating delicious sensations against his cock.

Victor glanced down, tongue still tangling with Yuuri’s, to see men gripping Yuuri’s plump flesh with their hands. They squeezed and tugged him roughly, pulling apart his fat cheeks, digging their fingers in the band of the stockings at his thighs. One of them let the tight band snap back, and Yuuri’s plump thigh and ass jiggled mesmerizingly.

“Eep!” Yuuri yelped, cheeks bright red, eyes glazed over.

Someone was pulling Victor’s own cheeks apart, and he felt the blunt tip of a sponsor’s cock at his twitching hole. Except-

“M-my thong,” Victor gasped, “Your cock is going to push it in.”

“I know,” the sponsor growled, and in one thrust pushed himself roughly into Victor’s loose, slick hole.

Victor wailed, the lingerie suddenly going very tight against his body as the back of the thong was pushed into him. The sensation was jarring, unfamiliar – but he was so sensitive, so slick that the texture made his toes curl.

There was another slick _slap_ , and Yuuri’s familiar, wanton cry came as well. Their bodies were thrust against each other, and the constant pressure-release of their tits pressing into each other then back as they were fucked hard made Victor see stars.

The fabric of his panties rubbed deliciously against his cock with each thrust, up and down as the fat cock slit into him. The thong felt wonderful inside of him, the tightness against his body making everything seem sharper, more intense.

“Wow,” someone was gasping, “Look at these. Have you ever seen tits so big on a male?”

He grabbed Yuuri’s tits and squeezed them, hard enough that they left momentary handprints on his pale skin. Yuuri let out a loud, wanton _moo_ , eyes rolling back in his head. A small dribble of milk dripped from his fat nipple, but the clamp stopped him from finding real release.

“Never,” gasped the man behind Victor. He laughed, noting Victor’s gaze, how mesmerized he was by the bouncing tits in front of him. “And by the looks of it, neither have you, living legend. You like your mate’s tits, hm?”

“Yes,” Victor stammered, cock so painfully hard from watching Yuuri be fucked. “I love them, so big and full of milk-”

The sponsor fucking Yuuri laughed, lifting up Yuuri’s tits so they were right at Victor’s face, his lips barely touching them as he was thrust forward over and over again. His tongue slid out instinctively, the tip of it just barely close enough that he could flick Yuuri’s swollen, pink nipple back and forth, making the little bell on it jingle each time.

Yuuri squealed, tears welling up in his eyes. “It’s so sensitive, feels so good, Vitya, my mate-”

“Of course, they don’t call you the living legend for nothing,” the sponsor murmured into Victor’s ear. He gripped Victor by the hair and tilted his chin back so that his own tits could bounce and jiggle right before Yuuri’s eyes. “Your tits, so round and soft – I’ve never seen such perfectly perky nipples, the perfect size for this cute pink mound here.”

He pinched Victor’s areola teasingly. Victor whimpered, his voice turning into a choked off cry as Yuuri collapsed forward into him, breath hot just below his sternum, his tits bouncing on either side of Yuuri’s head.

“I don’t know,” Yuuri’s sponsor was saying, his own hands making teasing, wet circles around Yuuri’s swollen bud, “Bigger is sometimes better, so much more sensitive area to play with-”

Victor stopped listening, because Yuuri was pressing his whole body against him, hips wriggling tantalizingly, cocks sliding against each other.

“You feel so good,” Yuuri murmured, batting his eyes up at him. Only at him.

Yuuri took both of their cocks in his hand and rubbed them together, slick with both of their precum and a bit of milk, still dribbling from their chests. The sponsor fucking Victor was thrusting into him roughly, his cock sliding against his tender walls, hitting his sweet spot with each thrust. It was so much, the pleasure shooting up his spine from being fucked, the pleasure of Yuuri rubbing their cocks together, their foreskin sliding against each other, their bare cockheads touching – all Victor could do was let the sponsors grab at his plump body while he stared deeply into Yuuri’s eyes, while he let Yuuri hold him.

He’d done so many of these, but somehow this was like the first time, the sheer pleasure of it all overwhelming.

“I’m coming,” Victor cried, clinging to Yuuri like they’d be ripped apart at any moment, “Yuuri, I’m going to come, it feels so good like this-”

“Come,” Yuuri murmured into Victor’s mouth, lapping at his lips sensuously, “Into my hands, go ahead and come. I’ll come with you, I’ll, hah-”

At Yuuri’s command, Victor felt the pleasure building inside of him, and Yuuri rubbed their cocks together faster, faster – and Victor came with a cry, tossing his head back, milk dripping from his tits. Yuuri came too, Victor felt his come splatter hot against his belly, and he couldn’t take his eyes off of the bliss on Yuuri’s face as he came in front of him.

The sponsor gripped Victor’s hips hard as he pitched forward, gripping his hair to keep him upright. Victor groaned, boneless, as he and Yuuri bent over with the sponsors still fucking them. His tits swung heavily beneath him, and he gazed over to see Yuuri’s doing the same, the bells jingling with each punishing thrust. His stomach was sticky with come – and with two loud groans, hot wetness splattered deep inside him, dripping down his legs, and into Yuuri as well.

Victor’s thong was still deep inside his hole, and he whimpered at the way it slid around inside him, mingled with the sponsor’s cum, as he and Yuuri collapsed to their knees, panting. They were still surrounded by men, their cocks already hardening at the thought of how many men they still had left to fuck.

Beside him, Yuuri cupped his milky breasts, holding them up tantalizingly at the men surrounding them.

“Touch them?” he whimpered, batting his eyes in that way that drove them – and Victor – completely wild. “Please? With your hands, your cocks – I need you to, please.” He glanced over to Victor with an innocent blink of the eyes, and lifted up one of Victor’s tits as well, purring, “Don’t forget about him, too.”

“Y-yes,” Victor gasped, shuddering at Yuuri’s warm hands on his breast, “P-please. We both need it.”

The sponsors exchanged glances, as though unsure who would be first to grab the bouncing tits in front of them.

After yet another moment of silence, Yuuri rolled his eyes, pushing his hair back, and grabbed the sponsor nearest to him by the loops of his pants. The sponsor, obviously half-hard beneath his clothing, fumbled with the zip for a few agonizing moments until his cock sprang free. Yuuri took it wordlessly, licking his lips, and dragging the dripping tip of it along his swollen breast, leaving a trail of come just barely paler than his skin.

“Yuuri,” Victor breathed, heart thudding in his chest. It was wonderful how, despite Yuuri’s demure appearance, he was able to take control like this. The combination of his submissive, batted-eye stare and the sheer eroticism of the way he _demanded_ pleasure for himself – Yuuri could have Victor on his knees for him every day of his life, Victor knew, and Victor would do so gratefully.

The sponsor seemed to regain control of his senses and took hold of his own cock then, beginning to thrust it between every crevasse, every curve of Yuuri’s breasts. Yuuri moaned, letting his hands rest on the stage behind them, the cock plunging into the soft, jiggly flesh of his breast.

It was like a switch had been flipped, and suddenly there were hands and cocks everywhere, all over Yuuri, all over Victor.

“God,” Victor gasped, each trail of fingertips over his tits like flames, the cocks so thick and warm against his skin.

Someone grabbed his tit and thrust their cock against it, just into the swollen, milky flesh. Victor whimpered, nipple throbbing as the cock caused pressure against the milk inside of him. He already felt so, so full from the milk inside of him, and now the cock was making the feeling of uncomfortable fullness even more overwhelming, even harder.

“D-does that feel good?” he stammered, as the sponsor pressed his fat cockhead into his breast again and again, the flesh jiggling and yielding beneath it, rubbing the base of his head into the warm, pillowy flesh.

“So good,” the sponsor groaned. “I’ve fucked your tits so many times at competitions like this, and somehow you’re even milkier at this one, even in second place.”

Victor pouted at the reminder of his first loss in years. Beside him, Yuuri gripped his hand, and when he looked up to meet his soft, proud gaze, all thoughts of loss went away. Then, Yuuri was kissing him again, and Victor whimpered through the awkward positioning – he wanted to taste Yuuri’s lips as deeply as he could, but he needed his tits forward for the sponsors. There were more of them, now. The one seemed content to rub his cock against Victor’s soft, pillowy tits, but still others were sliding their cocks along the underside of his tits, smushing them back against his body so their cocks had enough friction. Victor’s nipple throbbed again, harder this time, the milk desperate to squirt out but unable to from the clamp.

Yuuri cried out into Victor’s mouth, and Victor couldn’t resist pulling back for only a moment – he saw the sponsors fucking Yuuri’s areola like they were his wet hole, two sponsors positioning their cocks right against Yuuri’s swollen, puffy nipples and pushing them back, pushing them in, their cocks pressing roughly against his overstimulated flesh.

“So good,” Yuuri gasped, “S-so good, I’m so full of milk, it’s like I can f-feel it trying to come out-”

“Let us know if you want to gush, sweetheart,” one of the sponsors growled, making swirling circles with his cock against Yuuri’s nipple.

“Not yet,” Yuuri gasped, tossing his head back, “N-not yet-”

Someone grabbed Victor’s other tit and pinched his nipple hard. Victor sobbed, and suddenly Yuuri’s lips were on his again, biting, sucking, reminding him that no matter who fucked his tits today his body belonged to _Yuuri_ and Yuuri alone.

The sponsor rolled Victor’s nipple between his fingers, pulling on it, pulling it back and forth so Victor’s breast swung lewdly in front of everyone. Every so often, there would be the click of a camera – this was being filmed, Victor knew, and somehow that just added to it. He couldn’t wait to go back and watch, to see how big and milky his tits had truly gotten.

“Look at this,” one of the sponsors crowed, “Let me – give me their tits, I’m going to fuck both of them at the same time.”

Victor whimpered, and suddenly he was being pushed to the floor, Yuuri beside him. His whole body trembled, pliant, and he lay with his legs spread apart so everyone could see the thing still stuffed in his hole and his hard cock facing towards the audience. His breasts fell heavily to either side, weighed down from the milk inside of him – he could feel Yuuri’s tit right next to his own, warm and wet with milk and come.

Yuuri was kissing him again. Victor had never been kissed so long, so passionately in his entire life. Their thighs tangled together, and Victor couldn’t do anything but lie there and kiss Yuuri as the sponsor grabbed one of his jiggling, milky tits and pressed it hard against Yuuri’s next to him.

“Yuuri,” Victor sobbed, “Yuuri, I can feel you-”

The sponsor _squeezed_ their tits together. Victor’s eyes flew open and he wailed, and with his mouth wide open Yuuri thrust his tongue into him, licking at the wet inside of his cheek, the roof of his mouth. The sponsor was cackling, hands gripping their tits, Yuuri’s left and Victor’s right, pressing them together so hard it ached. Then, he pressed his dripping cockhead between them, and he began to fuck between their tits in earnest.

Victor suckled on Yuuri’s tongue, whimpering and mewling, the taste of Yuuri grounding him as the sponsor fucked them both. It was all he could do, cling onto Yuuri, feel Yuuri’s breast soft and warm against his own, the cock rough and slick between them. Their bells jingled with each thrust, their bodies so soft and pliant that the thrusts made both their tits jiggle.

“They’re both so big right now,” the sponsor laughed, tugging on Yuuri’s, then Victor’s tit in turn, pulling and squeezing them. “I wonder who’s bigger – here, I’ll press them right against each other.”

Victor whimpered, feeling like his plump body was kneaded dough, as the sponsor continued to fuck between his and Yuuri’s tits while also sizing them up beside each other.

The light _buzz_ of a toy was the only split-second warning that Victor got before a sponsor brought down a vibrator against his other tit, pressing it hard against his body. He squealed, arching his back up, and suddenly there were hands pressing him back into the floor, suddenly the sponsor fucking his and Yuuri’s tits gripped them harder. The pressure was so much, so much. It hurt, but in a delicious sort of way, like the buildup to an orgasm dragged out until it became torturous.

The vibrator pressed right up against his nipple, and clanged dissonantly against the bell, but Victor only noticed that for an instant, the vibrations rippling through his fat nipple and into his pillowy, plump breast. There was a vibrator on Yuuri’s breast too, Victor felt it through his skin, Victor _heard_ Yuuri’s wanton mewls and cries. He wanted to get up, to look at Yuuri’s plump body, trembling and convulsing beside him, to see his thighs spill over the band of the thigh-highs still on his body.

“I wonder how this will feel,” a different sponsor grinned wickedly by Victor’s side.

Victor felt rough fingers around his breast, and without warning, the burning pressure of someone gripping the base of his tit with two hands and squeezing. Victor whimpered, sweat dripping down his brow, cock painfully hard – his nipple and areola swelled out further between the sponsor’s hands, bright red and glistening with milk. He was red, flushed with arousal, his nipple a hot mound of sensitive nerves – and as they squeezed his milky breast, they brought the vibrator right on his swollen, puffy, milk-fattened bud.

He screamed, tossing his head back, and Yuuri surged forward to capture his lips again. They sobbed into each others mouths, the sponsors around them catching on to how gloriously wrecked they acted while having their tits tortured wonderfully like this, and Victor tasted Yuuri’s overwhelmed tears as they squeezed and toyed with his swollen nipples too, bringing vibrators against his gleaming, clamped buds.

The pressure on his tit eased, the squeezing pressure lessened, and Victor struggled to catch his breath, lying on the floor. Then, hands clamped around his breast with an iron grip, and Victor squealed and writhed as the pressure built to an agonizing crescendo. They were milking his tits, squeezing hard from the base and stroking up towards his nipple, but only the slightest dribble of milk was coming out. Fingers dug into his pillowy, plump flesh, feeling how soft and pliant his tits were.

They did that again and again – released his tits for just a moment, just enough for him to catch his breath, before gripping them _hard_ to watch him scream and moan, his nipple throbbing worse each time they milked him. He thrust his chest out again and again, as though that would make the milk come out, but the clamp held it back no matter how much he wailed.

Each squeeze pushed his nipple out further, bright red and aching, and Victor could do nothing but stare at the red, throbbing bud desperately as they squeezed him. Each squeeze pressed the vibrator harder against the puffy, aching nub, each squeeze sending sparks of pleasure all along his body.

“G-god,” Victor sobbed, the vibrations relentless against his nipple, the hands around his breasts continuing to squeeze. “God, hurts, h-hurts, like-”

“Do you want us to stop?” one of the sponsors asked, immediately easing up the pressure.

“No!” Victor cried, tears streaming down his cheeks, “No, god no, keep going, it hurts, but it feels s-so good-”

He squealed as the vibrations came back, harder than before, and the hands massaged and kneaded his milky tits until little droplets of milk beaded up on his nipples, his breasts desperate for some relief.

“You feel good,” Yuuri breathed, breath hot against Victor’s lips. Victor’s neck was becoming stiff from the position, lying on his back but turning his head to face Yuuri, but he didn’t want to stop. He wanted to kiss Yuuri this whole time. “It wouldn’t be the same if you weren’t by my side. I would – I would never have gotten here if you hadn’t inspired me. And now,” he whimpered, eyes filling with tears of arousal and deep emotion, “Now, we get to do this together, and I get to see you completely undone, and think about h-how you’re with me.”

Yuuri whimpered, eyes squeezing shut, tears dripping down his cheeks. He smiled, the most precious thing Victor had ever seen. Victor could feel the wetness of precum against his belly, could feel the muscles in his lower body twitching, and he knew he was close. He was close, and Yuuri was right by his side.

“Let’s try this,” one of the sponsors growled.

The cock was still sliding between Yuuri and Victor’s tits, still rubbing against both of them, smearing them with come. A new set of hands pressed their tits against each other, pinching their nipples together just like the milky flesh of their breasts were – and brought another vibrator down against both of them, together.

Yuuri and Victor shrieked, bodies shaking, both their tits buzzing with pleasure from the vibrators. Fingers pressed their nipples, already swollen and hypersensitive from the nipple clamps, hard against the tip of the vibrator.

“I’m close,” Yuuri gasped, eyes watering, “I’m – oh god, just from my tits, I’m going to come.”

“Me too,” Victor sobbed, whole body trembling, “It feels so good.”

The sponsors turned the vibrations up, one after the other, and Yuuri _howled_.

“Oh god,” Yuuri sobbed, “Oh god, my tits, it feels so good! T-the milk makes them so much more sensitive, I’m going to come, V-Victor, I’m going to come-”

“Me too,” Victor cried, tossing his head from side to side. “Me too, I’m coming, Yuuri, please-”

The sponsor grunted, come spurting out of him, over Victor and Yuuri’s tits. He groaned, pulling his cock out from between their tits, while the vibrators buzzed on, a deliciously intense sensation.

“I’m coming,” Victor sobbed again, “I need – I need the milk to come out, but it can’t, ah, _ah_ -”

Without being touched, come gushed from his cock, another sticky layer on his soft belly. His tits _ached_ , his nipples throbbed, and beside him he saw the way Yuuri’s nipples jolted and twitched as he came himself, wet against the skimpy apron still on him.

“It’s so much,” Victor whimpered, gripping his tits desperately, “It’s so much, they’re so f-full, I can’t stand it-”

“M-mine too,” Yuuri murmured, gripping his cock to ride out his orgasm. “God, I’ve never been so full-”

He struggled up onto his knees, peering down at Victor warmly. His eyes were dark with lust, a hint of wickedness behind his smile.

Victor writhed on the floor in pleasure, back arching off the stage, tits falling from side to side. They continued to throb, nipples swelling even further, the clamp’s pressure almost painful. The feeling still in his tits was so intense that Victor barely noticed that the vibrators had been taken away, still feeling like his nipple was being pinched against one.

“I need to take them off,” Victor gasped, half-incoherent at how intense it was to feel his breasts so full with no relief. He arched his back, pushing his swollen breasts in Yuuri’s direction. “P-please, Yuuri-”

Yuuri pouted, the cute look somehow sending a thrill of arousal and fear straight to Victor’s cock.

“Vitya,” he cooed, leaning over Victor so his tits brushed gently against Victor’s soft belly, “There are so many sponsors left. You can hold out a little longer, can’t you?”

His hands spread over the plump flesh of Victor’s tits, moving them up and down. Victor mewled pitifully, thoughts overwhelmed with _Yuuri, touch me, please_.

“Here,” Yuuri licked his lips, pushing his sweaty hair back, and for a moment Victor saw the fierce competitor on stage with him. Yuuri nudged Victor’s tits up towards Victor’s mouth, his fat nipples just above the pursed, pink lips. He could never get his tits up this far before, so they were right in front of his own mouth- “You’ll lick them, won’t you? They’ll feel better that way. It’ll soothe them, and we can keep going.”

A sponsor gripped Yuuri’s hips and slid into him in one quick motion, the sound slick and heavy. Yuuri’s hands closed around Victor’s tits, his cheeks flushing a beautiful pink, and his own tits swung, the bells jingling as the sponsor began to thrust.

Victor whimpered. He lapped out tentatively, his tongue pink and delicate, at his swollen nipple. It was thick with milk, the taste rich, heady, and Victor mewled as he began to lap at his own nipples nervously.

“Does that feel good, baby?” Yuuri murmured, blinking warmly down at him. “Vitya, my mate?”

“Yes,” Victor whimpered, taking his nipples between his lips and sucking gently. His voice came out muffled, teeth nibbling his nipples gently, “Yes, s-so good.”

“Do you trust me?” Yuuri whimpered, sweat beginning to form on his brow as the sponsor fucked him harder.

“Of course,” Victor gasped, tonguing at his own nipples roughly. He’d never tasted himself before, not like this-

“Go a little longer for me,” Yuuri gasped, tossing his head back. “I’ll tell you when to take the clamps off, okay? You can go a little longer, I know you can.”

“Okay,” Victor gasped, anticipation pooling in his gut. He trusted Yuuri, he trusted Yuuri with his life, his body, his future. “Whatever you say, Yuuri. I’ll do anything for you.”

Yuuri’s eyes filled with tears, and he leaned down to kiss Victor one more time, lips crashing into his own as the sponsor fucked him roughly. Victor released his tits, and they flopped down next to him, still throbbing, still _burning_ with how full they were.

“I’ll make you feel so good,” Yuuri whispered. “I promise.”

* * *

It was hard to keep track of time, to know what was even happening. Yuuri felt the warm heaviness against his chest, unfamiliar in how intense it was. His tits had grown and swollen to accommodate his milk so many times, but this was nothing like he’d experienced before. This whole event had been nothing like he’d experienced before.

Everyone wanted to use his tits. Yuuri lost track of how many times he’d taken a cock between his pillowy breasts, squeezed them tight together, and let them thrust between them until he’d drained them of their cum.

The world became a series of disembodied cocks and hands, and of course Victor beside him. His eyes were blown wide with lust, his cheeks adorably pink – his expression was shocked, his mouth open, like he couldn’t believe the heights of pleasure it was possible for him to get to.

Yuuri was also very familiar with Victor’s tits, from years of following his competitive career, and even he’d never seen them grow so swollen and fat like this.

Another sponsor lay on the ground before Yuuri, cock stiff and hard in the air. Yuuri giggled, hands cupping his own breasts. He jiggled them enticingly, ears twitching bashfully, before lifting one up to lap at his nipple. The sponsor whimpered, like he’d never seen a milky taura tit before – though for all Yuuri knew, he had never seen tits like this in his life.

Yuuri batted his lashes, pressed his tits together, and began to bounce them up and down on the sponsor’s cock. The sponsor groaned, eyes rolling back, and Yuuri preened internally at how easy it was for his delicious tits to make humans feel this way. There were handprints on his tits from them being manhandled throughout the afternoon, his nipples were raw and swollen – but no matter how many men fucked him, Yuuri knew there was only one that mattered today.

Victor whimpered, hips snapping forward as a sponsor thrust into him, ass and thighs jiggling with each punishing stroke. He clung to Yuuri like a lifeline, arms around Yuuri’s neck, tits sliding along Yuuri’s back.

“You’re doing so good, baby,” Yuuri whimpered, feeling Victor’s hard cock poking between his plush cheeks. He continued to let the sponsor fuck his tits, tongue lapping out, giving the sponsor’s cock little kitten licks. If the sponsor wanted to believe Yuuri was saying that to him, he could – but Victor would know who it was meant for.

In response, Victor clung to him tighter, rubbing his breasts more firmly against his back. The nipple clamps where hard, but the rest of Victor’s body was so soft Yuuri nearly didn’t notice it.

“Yuuri,” Victor gasped, taking Yuuri’s cheeks and sliding his cock between them, just like Yuuri fucked the sponsor’s cock with his swollen breasts. “Yuuri, Yuuri-”

The sponsor behind Victor pressed his and Yuuri’s bodies closer together, and the slick _slap_ against Victor’s jiggling thighs resonated through Yuuri as well. Victor just kept repeating Yuuri’s name, again and again like a mantra, occasionally gasping how good it was, how full his tits were-

Come splattered Yuuri’s fat tits, and the sponsor beneath him groaned as Yuuri milked his cock with his breasts, letting every last drop of come coat his swollen breasts. Behind him, Victor rutted furiously between his cheeks, whimpering as his body moved unconsciously.

Yuuri let his breasts drop, groaning at their fullness, their heaviness. Victor’s breasts pressed desperately against his back, like he was trying to relieve some of the throbbing pressure by rubbing his nipples against something, anything.

There was another loud groan, and Victor sobbed into Yuuri’s neck, the sponsors thrusts picking up speed until they were pushing his hips punishingly into Yuuri’s, rubbing Victor’s cock against Yuuri’s twitching hole.

“It’s still in me,” Victor gasped, holding his cheeks apart to let the audience see come oozing out of him, “T-the thong, it’s still stuck in me. It f-feels weird.”

“Does it feel good?” Yuuri murmured, kissing Victor’s hand gently.

“Yes,” Victor cried raggedly, rutting between Yuuri’s cheeks like an animal, “Yes, yes, feels so good-”

Victor squeezed Yuuri’s cheeks together with a sob, and Yuuri felt the slide of the underside of Victor’s cock against his hole. He rutted faster, fingers digging into the plump, jiggling pillows of Yuuri’s cheeks – and Yuuri felt the wetness against his lower back as Victor came, felt Victor’s breasts press against his back as Victor collapsed bonelessly against him.

“I’m so full,” Victor sobbed, “My tits, my ass. It feels so good. Yuuri, I didn’t know it could feel so good.”

“I’m happy, Vitya,” Yuuri panted, feeling Victor’s come drip down his lower back and over his twitching hole, “I’m so happy.”

* * *

“Mmf,” Victor sobbed around the cock in his mouth, “Mmf, U-wi, U-wi.”

Yuuri whimpered, thighs trembling as he rode Victor, squatted down so the audience could see his bare cock and the coarse hair that surrounded it, see his tits bounce as he fucked himself on Victor’s fat cock again and again, Victor’s cock pushing out the come in his ass from being fucked so many times.

He couldn’t see Victor – he couldn’t see him, both because he was facing towards Victor’s feet (Victor’s toes curled in pleasure, his thighs shook as Yuuri’s tight hole clenched around his cock mercilessly) and because there was a sponsor kneeling around Victor’s face, fucking his throat, occasionally giving Victor’s loose, heavy breasts a slap as they jiggled and bounced on the floor.

Yuuri pressed his tits together again, letting another sponsor come in close as he rode Victor’s cock. He licked his lips, batting his eyes up at him.

“How are you still going,” the sponsor grunted, pitching his hips forward to thrust deeply between Yuuri’s plump tits. “When the living legend looks like he’s going to pass out?”

Yuuri frowned, even as he let the sponsor’s cock slide between his breasts. “I have good stamina,” he said, leaning forward on the next thrust to lap a teasing circle around the cockhead with his tongue. “But don’t underestimate my mate.”

Behind him Victor gagged around the cock in his mouth. Yuuri put one soothing hand on Victor’s hip, pausing to let Victor adjust to being fucked deep in his throat, and he ran soothing circles against his sweaty, slick skin until Victor’s breathing evened out and the rhythmic slap of the sponsor’s balls against Victor’s chin began again.

Yuuri mooed softly, bouncing up and down on Victor’s thick cock again. His cheeks heated instantly, embarrassment flowing through him, knowing he was far gone enough that he was letting out moos at what was happening.

Victor sobbed, and Yuuri knew he had heard it too. The sponsor came over Yuuri’s tits, over his mouth, adding to the sticky stings of come that covered his tits from taking so many men. Yuuri whimpered, putting his hands behind his ears, muscles burning as he clenched his hole around Victor’s cock, like he was trying to suck up all Victor’s come into his plush body.

His tits were so heavy and swollen it hurt to have them bounce in front of everyone, but the way the clamps were heavy enough that they tugged on his nipples with each bounce, the way everyone watched him, cock hard and leaking against his belly – the pleasure edged the pain out, the pain added to the pleasure.

“Victor,” Yuuri gasped, angling his hips so Victor was hitting that sweet spot inside him, “Victor, your cock feels so good. You’re going to make me come, I’m so close, baby.”

Victor sobbed, incoherent, mouth and throat still stuffed full of cock.

Each thrust of Victor’s cock rubbed against his prostate, and Yuuri mewled, swinging his tits from side to side for the cameras.

“I’m coming,” Yuuri gasped, “I’m coming, Vitya, please-”

Victor choked, a wet, overwhelmed sound. The sponsor was coming deep down Victor’s throat, not giving the opportunity for him to choose to spit or swallow, his cock so deep in his throat that the come spurted right into Victor’s belly.

Yuuri clenched his cheeks, his hole twitching, and as the sponsor came down Victor’s throat, Yuuri came with a desperate cry, come shooting out in front of him and splattering the stage. He kept riding Victor, turning to face him as the sponsor pulled away, a slick strand of saliva and come trailing from Victor’s open lips and snapping, splattering onto his chin.

Victor whimpered, eyes glassy, saliva dripping down his chin and tears dripping down his cheeks. Yuuri grabbed Victor’s bouncing tits as he rode him, murmuring soothing, sweet things, telling him how good a job he was doing, telling him how proud he was of him, and Victor offered him a watery, weak smile-

Then Victor was coming, back arching off the floor, eyes screwing shut, and Yuuri’s insides were hot and wet once again-

* * *

“Do you think their tits have gotten even bigger?” one of the sponsors was saying, Yuuri boneless against him, gasping for breath. His cock was still twitching from fucking Victor a moment before, emptying what might have been the tenth or the hundredth load into his plump hole. Victor whimpered, his own back to a different sponsor, the last of their celebration sitting on the floor among come-stained sheets and pillows.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean,” the sponsor said, picking up Yuuri’s tits and bouncing them in his hand. “Do you think their tits have gotten even bigger as we’ve been fucking them?”

Victor’s sponsor frowned, picking up Victor’s tits and squeezing them gently, causing Victor to mewl and squirm in his grip.

“You know,” he said, “I think they have. I think they were smaller when we started.”

He pinched Victor’s nipple between his fingers, tugging gently on the clamp.

Victor whimpered and shook his head, body soaked with sweat and come, utterly exhausted.

“No,” Victor gasped, eyes tearing up, “N-no, not until Yuuri says I can-”

Yuuri blinked blearily, happily at Victor. “That’s my mate,” he giggled, dopily.

“Why don’t we see,” Yuuri’s sponsor said, “How big we can make them?”

Yuuri’s toes curled with anticipation. Had his tits really gotten bigger, just from being fucked like this, with Victor beside him? They certainly did seem heavier, but Yuuri had thought that was just because he was tired.

The vibrator buzzed again, and Yuuri heard Victor’s desperate whimper. He wanted to see Victor like this every day, boneless, fucked out, tits so big he needed to hold them up with his arms to stop his back from hurting at the weight of them. Yuuri had gotten to know Victor better than anyone ever had, and he knew the way Victor’s toes curled, he recognized the bleary lust in his eyes.

All thoughts of Victor flew from his head, though, when multiple buzzing vibrators pressed against his tits all at once. Sponsors ran the vibrations about his hypersensitive nipples, and Yuuri squealed in pleasure, feeling so full, so big, feeling the throbbing desperation of the milk fattening his tits. It wanted to come out, his body wanted it out, but the clamps kept it in, the pleasure and pain building into an agonizing crescendo.

“Yuuri,” Victor shrieked, and Yuuri leaned over to see sponsors holding Victors arms behind his back, see them pressing more vibrators against Victor’s tits, running them along the sides, the top of his tits, before taking two and squeezing one nipple between them, so that Victor screamed and writhed.

“V-Vitya,” Yuuri sobbed, finding his own arms held behind his back, arching his chest out for more friction, more.

“It feels so good,” Victor babbled, “It feels so, so good. Didn’t know I could feel this good, I’m so hot, Yuuri, oh god, I feel like I’m going to explode-”

Yuuri whined, thrashing from side to side, breasts swinging as he moved. He felt so fucking full, felt like his tits were just fat sacks of milk, like one _prick_ and he’d spill everywhere. It hurt, it _hurt –_ no, it wasn’t pain, it was a deep, deep sense of discomfort, like his cock was being stroked until it was raw and red but he still wasn’t allowed to come. His nipples and areola _throbbed_ , pounding like a heartbeat, the throbbing need to release building, building with the pleasure in his body.

Victor’s head was thrown back, his back arched so that his tits were fat in front of him. They were squeezing his nipples with smaller vibrators, they were running circles around his puffy red areola with bigger ones, they were pressing vibrators of all sizes into Victor’s milk swollen flesh. Pushing on it made the throbbing worse, Yuuri knew, and he saw Victor losing his grip, saw him weeping openly at the sensations in his body, his swollen breasts.

“Wow,” one of the sponsors gasped, “They are getting bigger.”

Yuuri whimpered. His eyes focused in on Victor, on his abused tits, and his mouth dropped open. They were swelling more, not by much, but enough that Yuuri noticed. He looked down at his own tits, tortured by the vibrators, and felt their heaviness.

Victor’s tits were swelling with more milk, his nipples puffing out even more, even fatter, his areola swollen red mounds of hypersensitive nerves. Yuuri thought, inexplicably, of Victor’s second competition circuit, how Yuuri had watched him with amazement as he stepped out for his first event. He remembered seeing the way Victor’s newly grown tits had curved over his chest, how his nipples had swollen from the year before.

Victor had walked onto the stage with his chest puffed out proudly, finally with a winning body to match his winning milk, and he’d pressed his tits together, swollen from milk-training at some of the most elite facilities in Russia-

And here he was now, with swelling, plush breasts so much sweeter than the ones that Yuuri knew from magazines, so much more soft and pliant and milky than even the ones Yuuri drank from on his first day of the competition – god, was it really only a few days ago?

“Amazing,” one of the sponsors was gasping, putting yet another vibrator against Yuuri’s quivering breasts, and Yuuri couldn’t help but wail at the unrelenting arousal deep in his belly. “Amazing, no wonder Yuuri won first place, they’re so soft, so milky, I’ve never seen tits like these-”

“Yuuri,” Victor sobbed, staring at Yuuri’s swelling tits, the throbbing so intense Yuuri thought he might scream, like being on the edge of orgasm but it being denied again every single time- “Yuuri, please, pleasepleaseplease-”

Tears shone in Victor’s beautiful blue eyes, they flowed down his cheeks. Drool dripped down his chin, his mouth open, his whole body convulsing from the vibrators against his tits. Someone squeezed his tits together and began to fuck them with a vibrator, running the vibrations along his sternum to his collar.

Yuuri knew what that please meant, though. He wrestled himself out of the grip of the sponsors – he could have asked, they would have let him, but he couldn’t think, needed to get to Victor.

He knew what Victor wanted, what Victor needed, before Victor even opened his mouth and _begged_ in the most ragged, wrecked voice Yuuri had ever heard from him, “Please, Yuuri please, let me take them off, my tits hurt so bad, I need to release my milk, please let me release my milk, they’re so swollen, so full, please I’m begging you let me come-”

Yuuri unclipped Victor’s clamps and Victor _screamed_. He let out a loud, wanton _moo, m_ ilk gushed out of him, and he collapsed to the floor, legs spread. His hips jolted and jerked, and Yuuri realized he was coming as well, milk spurting from his swollen breasts and come from his cock.

The clamps lay forgotten on the floor, and Yuuri pushed Victor down so he was on his back. He latched onto Victor’s tit with a ferocity he barely knew he could muster, taking the hypersensitive bud between his teeth and sucking _hard_.

Rich, creamy milk exploded on Yuuri’s tongue. Yuuri moaned so hard milk dribbled out of his mouth and back onto Victor’s breast, and he sucked like he was in a desert and entirely parched of thirst.

Victor tasted so fucking good. All the pent up hormones made his milk so sweet, rich, and creamy – it coated Yuuri’s tongue, it slid thickly down his throat, with an inherent, indescribable sweetness that made Yuuri desperate for more. He wanted, he needed Victor’s milk inside of him, he never wanted to taste anyone’s milk ever again.

He never _had_ to taste anyone’s milk ever again.

It was only Yuuri’s own painful, throbbing tits that made him remember he was still pent up as well. Victor was sobbing with relief, cheeks bright red, come still spurting out of his hard cock, more and more with each lap of Yuuri’s tongue against his sensitive nipple while Victor mewled and wailed.

Yuuri fumbled with clumsy fingers against the clamps, Victor too out of it to even lift his hands to help, but when he finally tugged them off and his own milk spurted out, Victor’s watery eyes flew open.

“Please,” Victor rasped, “Please, your milk, I need it, Yuuri-”

Yuuri was already moving, Victor’s tit still in his mouth, to dangle his own massive, heavy breasts in front of Victor. They pillowed against his cheeks, and Victor opened his mouth, managing to lift his hand to guide them to his lips.

Victor took both of Yuuri’s nipples in his mouth at once, and Yuuri let out a shrill shriek as his own hypersensitive buds felt sweet, sweet relief. It was indescribable, the relief and burning pleasure Yuuri felt – he’d never felt anything like this before, the gush of milk out of his tits was like the most intense orgasm he’d ever had, right into Victor’s waiting mouth.

Yuuri noticed faintly that he was coming as well, but the arousal in his cock was nothing compared to what he was feeling in his tits. Victor’s tongue was skilled, masterful. It curled wetly around Yuuri’s nipples, lapped at his areola until Yuuri saw stars, until tears were rolling down his own cheeks, until he was mooing for all the world to hear, too.

“Victor,” Yuuri sobbed, shaking his head. “Victor, it feels so good, thank you for waiting with me, thank you, I love you.”

He dipped his head back down to keep drinking deeply from Victor’s tits, alternating putting one of Victor’s soft, pillowy breasts in his mouth, then the other. He drank deeply, putting one full areola and nipple in his mouth, then the other, giving Victor a brief second of relief before resuming his lips, teeth, and tongue’s rough treatment of Victor’s tits.

Each time he did that, Victor paused, relaxed, then tensed up with a cute little squeak. His noises rumbled through Yuuri’s body. Yuuri never wanted to leave. He wanted his whole life to be Victor, drinking from Victor’s tits, Victor drinking from his tits.

He wanted to taste Victor’s milk every day when they woke up, rich and fatty to fortify him throughout the day, and every night before bed, to comfort and soothe him to sleep like ancient Taura in their old herds used to do, in the years before they joined human civilization.

He wanted Victor to want the same from him – and he knew Victor did.

Beneath him, Victor groaned. Yuuri saw Victor’s tummy swelling, just barely perceptible, from drinking so much of Yuuri’s milk. Yuuri whimpered. He was starting to feel full, and while Victor’s tits were shrinking, they were nowhere near empty.

Yuuri whined. No, no – he needed to drink all of Victor’s milk. This is what they’d been waiting for this whole time!

Victor sniffled, pausing, taking deep, gulping breaths. Yuuri’s milk squirted over his chin, his chest, while he paused and grabbed his swollen tummy.

“I’m so full,” Victor whimpered, gazing up helplessly at Yuuri. “I’m sorry, Yuuri, I’m so f-full.”

He took Yuuri’s nipples between his lips again, latching on, but only managed a few gulps before pulling off with a gasping shudder.

Yuuri sucked furiously, letting his milk coat the floor, coat Victor. He could drink more than Victor, but soon he, too, was starting to flag. Victor sniffled, disappointed, playing with Yuuri’s nipples pitifully.

The thought of all the rest of their milk, spilling out onto the floor – the thought made Yuuri want to cry. He couldn’t let that happen!

“Milk machine,” he gasped out, looking straight at one of the sponsors, “Now, now!”

They made quick work, rolling out two lightweight milk machines, the fucking machine component unattached. Yuuri suctioned the machine onto Victor’s gushing tits, watching milk already begin to fill the attached jugs, before placing the machine over his own leaking nipples. He groaned, eyes rolling back, as Victor turned on the suction with trembling hands.

Yuuri cried out, thrusting his chest forward, as the machine suctioned against his already swollen, sensitive nipples. He peered down at Victor and couldn’t help but nudge his sweaty, silver bangs aside to stare at his face, bright red and drenched in sweat and tears. Victor looked beautiful like that, Yuuri thought.

It wasn’t quite the same as Victor’s mouth – the suction didn’t have Victor’s wonderful, skillful tongue and teeth, but the suckling pressure was such sweet relief against Yuuri’s tits, the knowledge that his milk was being collected, that it wasn’t lost-

Yuuri licked his lips, glancing down at Victor again, now struggling to his knees. His tits swung forward, even heavier now with the milking machine attached, and Yuuri had a sudden memory of the last day of the competition.

He knelt behind Victor, moving him, pliant as a doll in his exhaustion and overstimulation. Yuuri spread his cheeks, looking at his swollen, twitching red hole, the thong still inside him. Victor moaned as Yuuri slid the soiled, come-soaked thong string out of him, delicately moving the soaked straps of the lingerie so that the skimpy thing pooled around Victor’s knees, and all he was wearing were the thigh highs, tight over his plump legs.

Yuuri wrapped his arms around Victor’s soft tummy and positioned his cock at Victor’s abused hole, pushing in easily, the walls slick with come.

Victor cried out, lurching forward, and Yuuri latched onto his neck with his lips and teeth, suckling until the skin was raw and red. He tilted Victor’s body once again so that his chest was towards the audience, his tits still jiggling and swollen, weighed down with the heavy mechanical pumps that sucked the rest of his milk from his bright red nipples.

“Does this remind you of anything?” Yuuri breathed into Victor’s ear, taking the lobe between his teeth and tugging on it, “Me behind you, grabbing your tits while the machine sucks you dry?”

He grabbed the plump base of Victor’s breasts and began to squeeze roughly, massaging them with firm strokes towards Victor’s nipples, each tug causing more milk to squirt out.

“Yes,” Victor sobbed, voice ragged, “Yes, just like the milking event, you took the fucking machine out of me and put your cock in, and it was wonderful, Yuuri, you claiming me in front of everyone-” He tossed his head back with a desperate, wrecked cry, “I love you, Yuuri, I want everyone to know I’m yours, that you’re my mate, you make me feel so _good_ ~”

“I’m glad,” Yuuri breathed, hips slapping wetly against Victor’s plush ass, “I’m g-glad, because I want everyone to know that I’m yours too, and I love you. I want-”

He shifted positions, kneeling on one knee as he fucked Victor with all his remaining strength, and Victor groaned and collapsed onto his hands and knees. Yuuri’s tits were finally, finally emptying, and Yuuri saw Victor’s swinging beneath him, smaller than they were before.

“Come inside me,” Victor pleaded, his fingers gripping his jiggling ass cheek, spreading it wide so Yuuri could go deeper, harder. “Please, I need your cum in me.”

“Yes,” Yuuri gasped, the suction his nipples so strong he saw stars, the clench and suck of Victor’s hole against his cock so much he could barely stand it. “Yes, Vitya, I’m coming, I’ll come inside of you-”

Yuuri hadn’t known if he could come anymore, but the final spurts of milk into the machine were delicious, his milk warm as it was pulled from his nipples, his nipples so sensitive Yuuri wanted to sob. Victor’s ass was so tight, so warm, even after being fucked so many times. He was amazing, his body was beautiful, and he was all Yuuri’s.

“I’m coming,” Yuuri cried, thrusting harder, the slap of his hips causing red marks to bloom on Victor’s cheeks, “I’m coming, I’m, I’ll come inside, I promise-”

The suction against his nipples and the clench of Victor’s ass was so much, almost too much. Yuuri saw stars at the edges of his vision as he came deep inside Victor’s ass, spurting hot, thick ropes of come against Victor’s tender, abused walls.

“I’m coming too,” Victor sobbed, “I’m coming, oh Yuuri, it feels so good-”

Victor’s cry was high pitched, desperate, and Yuuri gripped his cock to milk him through one last orgasm, holding him tight while he sobbed and shuddered in pleasure. He came for a very long time, Yuuri stroking him the whole way through, Yuuri still coming inside his ass until there was so much come it oozed out of him, thick down his thighs.

Yuuri looked down at his nipples to see finally, finally that no more milk was coming out. They’d shrunk back down to their normal size. With one last, monumental effort, he switched off the suction on both his and Victor’s milking machines, collapsing next to Victor on the stage in a pool of their own milk and come from dozens of men.

Yuuri could barely think. All he could do was lie there, too weak even to pull the milking machines from his tits. He was still wearing the apron and thigh highs, the bikini top still cupping his breasts, though everything was soaked through. Victor’s lingerie was pooled around his knees, his own chest rising and falling rapidly as he struggled to catch his breath. His hole was clenching and unclenching, desperate to keep Yuuri’s come inside him, and Yuuri managed to lift his hand to run soothing circles along Victor’s hip.

Victor turned to him with a watery smile.

Yuuri murmured, “You did so good, baby. I’m so proud of you.”

Victor sniffled, overcome with emotion. “S-shouldn’t I be saying that? You were the winner, here.”

There came the click, click, click of cameras, capturing their positions, lying prone on the stage, capturing the come leaking out of their holes, their red, puffy, swollen nipples still attached to the milking machine.

Victor managed a wobbly, dopey smile for the camera, but Yuuri found he couldn’t stop looking at his mate, at his beautiful, _wrecked_ expression.

 _Yeah,_ Yuuri thought, _I really was the winner, wasn’t I_?

* * *

It took nearly three days for Yuuri and Victor to recover. Yuuri had never been fucked so senseless before – even Victor wobbled on shaky, jelly-like legs for far longer than he’d ever had to before after one of his winner’s celebrations.

For those three days, Yuuri and Victor took hot baths together, got full-body massages, and spent their free time cuddling and nuzzling in their joint stall in the stable.

What now? Yuuri thought, every time he looked into Victor’s beautiful blue eyes. What now?

They’d bonded. They were mates. Yuuri couldn’t – he couldn’t go home and just go back to how his life was before Victor.

For the first day or so, both had been far too exhausted to even think about what to do after the competition. In the end, though, the answer came almost by accident.

“I mean,” Victor had said, rubbing the back of his neck with a nervous laugh, “It’s not like you could just pick up everything and come live with me in St. Petersburg, right?”

His tone was joking, but Yuuri could hear the underlying sadness, the questioning, the _what if_?

Yuuri blinked. “Yes I can.”

Victor’s eyes widened. “It wouldn’t – I mean, I don’t want to make you feel like you have to, your family-”

“My family will understand,” Yuuri reassured him, quickly. “Yes, Victor, I’d love to move to St. Petersburg with you.”

There was a moment’s pause. Then, Victor’s eyes filled with happy tears, and he threw his arms around Yuuri, weeping.

Yuuri pat his back, giggling, the sudden rush of emotion at _I’ll be living with my mate! With the love of my life!_ Making tears well up in his eyes as well. He felt giddy as a schoolgirl confessing to her first crush – he never thought he’d meet his idol this way.

In the span of a week, he’d met his idol, fallen in love with him, bonded with him, and beat him in an international competition.

The wheels began to turn in his mind. He didn’t have a whole lot in the way of belongings, and anyway, his parents could send things along later. He just needed to tell them the good news, spend a few days packing-

Yuuri didn’t want to be apart from Victor for a single second. Even just the few days they might need to spend separate made him want to cry. He owed it to his family, though, who had always supported him in this sport. And, of course, there was one very important thing he needed to pick up in person.

He cupped Victor’s cheeks, bringing him up for a quick kiss.

“Vitya,” he crooned, putting on his best puppy-dog stare, “I have a question.”

Victor’s expression softened, and he wiped at his tears gingerly. “Anything, my life and love.”

Yuuri grinned. “How do you feel about living with another dog?”

* * *

The sun peeked out over the buildings in St. Petersburg, a cold lemon-yellow streaming in through the rippling white curtains of Victor’s bedroom.

Victor stood in the doorway of his room, like he had thousands of times before, two hot mug of coffee in hand. His bare tits swung heavily on his chest – they weren’t as big and swollen as they’d been that last day of the event, but they hadn’t receded completely like they used to when he was home after the competition season had ended.

On the bed – his bed, their bed – lay a grumpy lump of blankets, a curled up figure with black hair and an adorably scrunched nose, still clinging to sleep.

“Still jetlagged?” Victor teased, making his way over to his mate, ruffling his soft black hair gently.

“Course I am,” Yuuri grumbled, nestling deeper under the covers. “I just got in yesterday.”

Victor laughed, placing down the two mugs with a soft clink on the bedside table. He wasn’t the only one, either, it seemed. While Victor’s beloved poodle Makkachin was already up and padding around the house after her morning walk, Yuuri’s bundle of fluff Vicchan was still snoozing in his doggy bed in the corner of their master bedroom.

“C’mon,” Victor coaxed, trying to tug the blankets down. Yuuri resisted, pouting up at him. “C’mon, baby, I brought you some coffee.”

Yuuri stuck his lower lip out. “I don’t like black coffee.”

Victor grinned. “I thought you might say that.”

He let go of the blankets, making sure Yuuri was watching before leaning his swollen breast over the steaming mug of coffee, moaning softly at the warm puff of steam against his nipple. If his tits weren’t going to go back to normal, he might as well make use of them.

Victor squeezed his breast, letting out a little mewl as he felt the milk squirt out of him, rich and luscious. Droplets of coffee splattered out as the milk it in the mug, but Victor didn’t care. He could clean that later, and it was worth it, seeing the slack-jawed expression on Yuuri’s face.

He leaned over, sticking his ass out, clad only in his usual black thong that he wore to bed when not on show. Yuuri swallowed thickly, eyes a shimmering honey-amber in the morning sunlight, and Victor couldn’t resist the performance as he gently squeezed milk from his other breast into Yuuri’s coffee, moaning wantonly the whole time.

When he was done, Yuuri reached for the mug of coffee, and Victor slid it away from him, tut-tutting.

“You have to get up before I give you this,” Victor teased, stepping in front of the mug.

Yuuri pouted cutely, grumpily. Then, with a wicked grin, he lunged forward – not for the coffee, but for Victor’s bare breast, which he took into his mouth and began suckling at firmly,

“Yuuri!” Victor yelped, the sensation of Yuuri’s lips and tongue going straight to his cock. “Yuuri, t-that’s c-cheating-”

He let out a cry, tossing his head back as Yuuri continued to drink from him, his mouth wet and hot and wonderful.

Yuuri pulled back after a few moments with a cheeky grin, wiping the milk from his lips.

“Vkusno,” he said, winking at Victor.

Victor whimpered, knees suddenly weak. God, Yuuri was going to be the death of him.

Yuuri yawned, finally wriggling his way out of the blankets, exposing his own naked tits to the cold room. He shuddered, making his way to the side of the bed, and he murmured, “Victor, do you take your coffee black?”

Victor swallowed. He shook his head, no.

Yuuri winked again. He bat his eyelashes at Victor and murmured, “Milk me?”

Victor sidled up behind Yuuri and groped at his swollen, plush tits, gently squeezing the milk from them into his own coffee. He was helpless to resist Yuuri’s pull, his softness, his warmth.

Yuuri wanted him to be his handler. They’d discussed that over videochat while Yuuri packed in Hatsetsu. Even though Victor had come in second place, he still had multiple gold medals under his belt, and there was still more he could teach Yuuri.

There was still more Yuuri could teach him, too, about being bonded, about being in love.

Victor couldn’t wait to spend the rest of his life with him.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! leave kudos, a comment, bookmark or subscribe for updates! find us on social media!
> 
> -ia and vamp
> 
> [ia's tumblr](https://incandescentantelope.tumblr.com)| [ia's twitter](https://twitter.com/IAtheAuthor)  
> [vamp's tumblr](https://deripmaver.tumblr.com) | [vamp's twitter](https://twitter.com/Deripmaver)  
> ❤️


End file.
